Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo
by Janemba 988
Summary: A Son Pan le rompieron el corazón. Por mucho tiempo lloró por ello, pero al salir de su depresión, su amiga Bra le consigue un empleo como la asistente personal de su hermano. Aunque él está comprometido, ella no podrá reprimir los sentimientos que empezarán a florecer dentro ella. Y no pasará una noche en que no imagine el dulce sabor de los labios de su jefe, Trunks Brief.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Otro día en cama. Desde el trágico día de su boda no había podido dejar de llorar. Tres semanas antes pensaba que empezaría una vida feliz al lado de su prometido, David Fish, pero no fue más que una mera ilusión. Los corazones rotos son difíciles de curar, más cuando fueron entregados por el más puro amor que se pueda brindar. Son Pan, una joven llena de vitalidad, bellísima, por decir lo menos, y que estaba profundamente enamorada aún del idiota aquel que la dejó plantada en el altar. Pero ya no podía más, sus fuerzas se habían ido y el deseo de vivir se había esfumado para siempre.

Nunca había fumado ni se había emborrachado, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, no podía ver a nadie. Sus padres, preocupados por el estado de su hija, trataban constantemente de animarla, diciéndole que todo estaría mejor después, a lo que ella sólo respondía " _Lo dicen porque a ustedes no les rompieron el corazón_ " y después callaba. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga podía hacer algo al respecto, Pan se había sumido en la tristeza y así fue por una semana más. Decidida, salió de su habitación cuando sus padres no estaban y se escabulló hasta un bar que había visto antes, no estaba cerca, pero el aire fresco le estaba sentando bien.

Se introdujo al negocio, provocando las miradas curiosas de la demás clientela. No era común que una chica de veinte años entrara con tal decisión como ella lo hizo y menos que pidiera la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran ahí. Copa tras copa, la lucidez de su mente se fue perdiendo, y en pocas horas estaba totalmente ebria en la barra, fumando un cigarrillo que sumado al licor, le daba un sabor amargo a su boca, pero no tan amargo como el sabor que tenía ahora su vida.

— ¡Pan!— el grito de una mujer la hizo sobresaltar y voltear la copa que estaba tomando.

— ¡Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí!— La chica de cabello azul se acercó a ella preocupada y empezó a examinarla con la mirada.

—Shhh… guarda silencio Bra, ¿no ves que quiero beber en paz?— le respondió la morena.

— ¡Beber en paz! Por favor Pan, estás totalmente ebria. Levántate, te llevaré a tu casa— exclamó Bra intentando jalar del brazo a la joven Son, pero esta se negaba a que la trataran como una niña. Apartó bruscamente a Bra de su lado, para después intentar levantarse y dirigirse a la salida, pero por su estado de ebriedad, sintió un fuerte mareo que la obligó a sostenerse de su amiga.

—Lo ves, no puedes ni siquiera mantenerte en pie—reprochó la de cabello azul.

—Cállate, no necesito que me sermonees, ya tengo suficiente con la miseria de mi vida para que ahora me digas que soy una borracha—se defendió Pan arrastrando sus pies y tratando de salir del lugar.

Bra sólo se limitó a observarla, porque sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Cuando la morena hubo salido, ella la siguió y usando todas sus fuerzas metió a Pan a su auto. En el camino, la de cabello negro miraba por la ventana y lanzaba de vez en cuando unos suspiros llenos de tristeza. No podía comprenderlo; ella no la reconocía ya como su amiga llena de vitalidad y que amaba salir a entrenar, ahora tenía una mirada de melancolía y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que los adornaba. Tal vez el amor que sentía por ese tipo que la abandonó sería su perdición.

—Tú nunca te has enamorado, ¿verdad, Bra? Es por eso que no me entiendes, que no puedes entender este dolor que siento aquí—dijo tocando su pecho—Tú nunca entregaste con tanta facilidad el alma por una persona, para ti es demasiado fácil andar con cualquier chico, y si quieres, al día siguiente dejarlo ir… porque nunca te has enamorado. Yo le entregué todo a ese hombre y lo único que me regresó fue mi corazón hecho pedazos. ¿No fui suficiente para él? Nunca hice nada malo, no me merezco esto…— finalizó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Bra sabía que tenía razón en una cosa: ella nunca se había enamorado, tenía muchas razones, pero lo que sucedía con su amiga era más que suficiente para no querer hacerlo.

—Pan…—la llamó—No debes dejar que él se salga con la suya, si sigues llorando así por él entonces verá que eres débil, y se burlará de ti. No permitas que se burle por lo que te hizo, Pan. Tal vez yo no comprenda ni pueda compartir tu dolor, pero por favor, ten algo de amor propio— terminó Bra con seriedad. Sus palabras eran duras, pero tal vez sería una buena forma para que la morena entrara en razón. Si funcionaba o no, eso era algo de lo que no estaba segura. La chica de cabello negro no lloró más en todo el trayecto, las palabras de la chica de cabellos azules le llegaron al alma. Entonces, eso la hacía ver débil, la hacía ver patética, pero… cómo olvidar. No quería dejarse vencer, no lo haría. Estaba segura.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres, Pan, tambaleándose por el licor, se propuso a sí misma que jamás volvería a llorar de la manera en que lo hizo y menos por un hombre que no valía la pena. Se duchó y, como ya era tarde, se recostó en su cama y durmió como nunca en esas semanas lo había hecho: durmió con tranquilidad.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y ella estaba un poco más animada. Su tío Goten había llegado de casa de sus abuelos y era grato tener a otra persona más con quien contar, aunque su adorado tío sacaba de quicio a su padre y tenía que cubrirlo si llegaba tarde. Se sentía como una niña en ese aspecto, encubriendo a su tío por llegar tarde a casa. En vez de parecer su hermano, Gohan parecía el padre de Goten.

Bra hacía unos días había salido de viaje con su hermano Trunks y su prometida, cuyo nombre no sabía. La noticia de que el chico de pelo lila se casaba le emocionó a la par de que la puso nostálgica; al menos a él no lo dejarían plantado en el altar como a ella. Pero una cosa no le agradaba, Bra había mencionado que le conseguiría un empleo en la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Un empleo? Ella era hábil y aprendía rápido, pero se sentía extraña al trabajar cerca de Trunks. Con vergüenza recordó que por momentos, el chico le parecía agradable y guapo, pero lograba reprimir esos sentimientos y olvidarlos para siempre. Las cosas empeoraron cuando al regresar de su viaje, Bra la citó en una cafetería y al llegar le dijo alegremente.

—Pan, logré que mi madre accediera a que trabajaras en la C.C.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó ella.

—Sí, y no imaginas cuál es el único puesto disponible en toda la empresa—la retó a que adivinara.

—Pues, no tengo ni idea, ¿cuál es el único puesto disponible?—cuestionó con curiosidad Pan.

— ¡Serás la nueva asistente personal de mi hermano!— exclamó con alegría Bra.

Pan escupió el vaso de jugo que en ese momento estaba tomando, para después mirar incrédula a su amiga, quien ahora la veía de mala manera porque algo del líquido le cayó encima.

Bueno, ahora las cosas se ponían complicadas.

* * *

Este fanfic (como supondrán) no será un TruPan como otros, o eso espero. Espero también que les haya gustado este prólogo y no duden en dejar sus reviews si quieren que los siga. Sin más, ¡hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Pan se levantó temprano al día siguiente del incidente en la cafetería. Todavía recordaba que su amiga de pelo azul no dejó de reclamarle por haberle escupido el jugo encima, pero no había sido su intención hacerlo. Bra debía comprender que una noticia como esa no se daba a la ligera; al menos la morena hubiese querido que se lo anunciara con calma.

Se puso una falda de estilo ejecutivo negra, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de taco alto negros. Un hermoso collar de oro adornó su cuello y con un maquillaje suave terminó de alistarse para una -según Bra- innecesaria entrevista con su posible jefe, aunque su amiga le aseguró que era una entrevista para que no se levantaran sospechas, porque era un hecho que ella trabajaría con Trunks Briefs como su asistente.

Con delicadeza roció un suave perfume sobre sí, era la primera vez en meses que se arreglaba de esa manera tan elegante, pero si trabajaría en una de las más importantes empresas a nivel mundial era normal que quisiera dar una buena primera impresión, pues como dicen: la primera impresión nunca se olvida.

Para la joven Son era extraño volver a ver a Trunks después de casi seis años sin saber absolutamente nada de él. Ella tenía catorce años de edad cuando se enteró de que el chico de pelo lila se iría a estudiar a una ciudad lejana, y aunque ya llevaba dos años que había vuelto, no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo... hasta ahora.

¿Cómo reaccionarían ambos al verse de nuevo? Ella estaba muy nerviosa, de eso no había duda. A Pan le emocionaba la idea de ver de nuevo al chico que consideraba como un amigo cercano, y también deseaba saber si en esos años había cambiado o seguía igual. Trunks ya no era aquel adolescente con el que en ciertas ocasiones llegó a discutir mientras estaba de visita en la casa de los Briefs, él debía ser ya un hombre adulto de 26 años, responsable y respetable. Y comprometido, sobre todo.

Suspiró.

Trunks Briefs en unos cuantos meses sería un hombre casado.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, le tenía envidia. Sí, envidia. Envidia porque a él ninguna chica se atrevería a dejarlo plantado en el altar, porque Trunks Briefs daba la imagen de ser el hombre perfecto, el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener, y cómo no. Los atributos que poseía eran varios: era guapo, fuerte, hábil, respetuoso… todo un caballero.

Pero una pregunta le vino de repente a la cabeza. ¿Su prometida en realidad lo amaba? Porque Trunks podría ser perfecto, pero para algunas mujeres era mucho más importante el dinero que había en la cuenta del banco que los verdaderos sentimientos, así que tal vez aquella mujer solo quería eso: su dinero.

Pan estaba demasiado ocupada en descubrir las razones por las que la misteriosa prometida de Trunks Briefs uniría su vida a él como para ver la hora en su reloj, por lo que cuando lo hizo, vio que faltaban veinte minutos para su entrevista, y llegar al edificio en el que trabajaría le llevaría media hora.

Maldijo internamente su "pequeña" distracción y se apresuró para poder llegar a tiempo. Rezó durante todo el trayecto a Kami-Sama para poder llegar a tiempo e incluso lanzó varias maldiciones contra los demás conductores que, al igual que ella, deseaban llegar a tiempo a sus empleos.

— ¡Muévete imbécil!— gritó uno.

— ¡Mi abuela coja conduce más rápido que tú!— agredió otro.

— ¡Parece que está manejando una tortuga!— gritó una mujer.

Pan trataba de mantener la compostura, pero le era casi imposible. Cada vez que veía la hora en su celular era un minuto más tarde, pero el tránsito era mucho más lento.  
Mientras tanto, Bra al darse cuenta del ligero retraso de la morena, decidió que era el momento de ayudarle un poco.

— ¿Se puede?— preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

—Adelante. — respondieron al otro lado de la puerta.

Trunks revisaba algunos documentos sobre su escritorio, pero al ver a su hermana entrar a su oficina, los dejó para ponerle atención.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Bra?— preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Trunks, quiero pedirte que respetes la decisión de mamá. — respondió seriamente.

— ¿Decisión? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó sin comprender.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero con eso. — dijo ella con tono enojado. —Me refiero a que mantengas la apariencia de que sí le hiciste la entrevista a Pan, pero que en realidad no la hagas, ¿entiendes?

—Ah, era eso. — replicó despreocupado. —Te refieres a que me quede unos minutos mirándola sin que ninguno de los dos haga absolutamente nada, ¿no es eso? — le cuestionó Trunks.

—Bueno, no precisamente. Podrían empezar a platicar de lo que ha sido de sus vidas últimamente. — le respondió.

— ¿Y porqué deberíamos platicar de eso, Bra? Creo que podríamos empezar a ponernos de acuerdo con su sueldo y esas cosas, ¿no crees?— dijo Trunks.

— ¿Por qué te incomoda tanto contarle de tu vida a Pan? Desde que nos hicimos amigas tú no has dejado de portarte distante con ella, inclusive te peleabas con ella por cualquier tontería. Y cuando te marchaste a estudiar lejos me prohibiste que le avisara para que pudiera despedirse de ti. Ah, y desde hace dos años que la evitas, ¿por qué, Trunks?— le preguntó su hermana.

—Tú lo has dicho Bra: ella y tú se hicieron amigas, eso me excluye de su amistad. Y si no quise que le avisaras cuando me fui, fue porque ella en ese momento estaba en un campamento muy lejos como para despedirnos. Y cuando volví, ella y yo no éramos más que dos completos desconocidos con vidas y metas distintos. — finalizó el joven un poco exaltado.

—Wow, por un momento sonaste como el ex de Pan, jajaja. — bromeó Bra, sin saber la verdadera intención de las palabras de su hermano.

Trunks se limitó a observar a su hermana reír, para después concentrarse en los documentos que necesitaban ser revisados y firmados por el chico de ojos azules. Por fortuna para él, uno de sus más grandes secretos estaba a salvo.

—Y ¿cómo está ella?— le preguntó la chica al tratar de ganar un poco más de tiempo para la morena.

— ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, a tu prometida— dijo ella fingiendo interés.

—Vaya, pensé que no te agradaba. — expresó el joven de cabellera lila.

—Hum. — no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado, aunque ésta no fue percibida por su hermano —Creo que tienes razón en decir que serás tú quien se case con ella, no yo. Tal vez con el tiempo logre aceptarla como un miembro más de nuestra familia. — mintió.

—Me alegra bastante que hayas comprendido, aunque quisiera que papá también la aceptara. — mencionó en tono triste.

—Eso será difícil, Trunks. Ya sabes cómo es papá. — trató de consolarlo.

—Si esas palabras eran de consuelo, no funcionaron Bra. — le dijo.

— ¿Responderás a mi pregunta o no?— insistió Bra.

—Ella está muy bien, ya sabes, algo atareada por la boda. — respondió sonriendo.

— ¿La amas mucho, verdad Trunks?— cuestionó su hermana

.  
La sonrisa del rostro de Trunks estuvo a punto de desaparecer ante esa pregunta. No, él no la amaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para pararse frente a ella el día de su boda y decir "acepto", porque él de ninguna manera se veía como un hombre feliz al lado de una mujer a quien no amaba. Pero sabía que si no se casaba con ella, haría una cosa de la que seguramente se arrepentiría siempre.

—Sí, la amo muchísimo. — sostuvo la sonrisa. —No imagino mi vida sin ella.

Pan estaba en el elevador esperando llegar a su entrevista. Tenía quince minutos de retraso y deseaba que por alguna razón extraordinaria, su jefe no hubiera preguntado por ella. Un pequeño papel que sostenía en sus manos estaba totalmente arrugado por el constante doblar al que lo habían sometido.

—Por favor Kami, que esté ocupado con algo, te lo ruego. — Se sintió de nuevo como una adolescente que no quiere que su profesor llegue al salón de clases porque no hizo su tarea o porque no estudió para un examen. Pero eso no era el colegio, ese sería el primer empleo serio que tendría en su vida y por ello necesitaba llegar a tiempo.

Las puertas del elevador seabrieron mostrándole la blancura de las cuantas columnas que había ahí, porque la demás superficie era de vidrio. Una mujer rubia que se le hizo conocida tecleaba concentrada en su computadora, y como el ángulo en que se encontraba no le permitía, verla con detalle, Pan se acercó un poco para mirarla mejor.

—No puede ser... ¡Marron!— exclamó con alegría. La rubia la miró alegre y le brindó una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y la abrazaba por encima del escritorio que las separaba.

— ¡Pan! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?— preguntó la morena confundida.

—No. — respondió Marron. —Espera... — la rubia dedujo el motivo de la visita de Pan. —No es posible, ¿tú serás la nueva asistente personal del señor Briefs?— preguntó emocionada.

La joven de cabellera azabache asintió en respuesta y Marron tuvo que contener un grito de alegría. Y mientras ambas jóvenes platicaban animadamente, dentro de la oficina del chico de ojos azules la conversación había tomado un rumbo un tanto incómodo.

— ¡Por Kami, Trunks! No sé qué le harás a esa mujer, pero una cosa es segura: ella grita demasiado. — se quejó Bra.

Trunks estaba totalmente sonrojado; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decían algo como eso.

—Pero no puede ser posible, Bra, debes estar bromeando.

— ¿Bromeando?-— se burló. —No creo que los sonidos que se escuchan detrás de esa puerta sean una broma. ¡Ah, sí, Trunks, más rápido, más rápido!— imitó una voz chillona, lo cual provocó un sonrojo aún mayor en su hermano.

 _"¡Demonios!"_ pensó. _"Pero se supone que las paredes son especiales"_

—Sí, las paredes podrán ser especiales, pero esa puerta es común y corriente: es una vil puerta de madera. — reclamó la de cabello azul. Trunks tomó el teléfono de su oficina y se comunicó con Marron.

—Si Marron, necesito que consigas una puerta nueva para mi oficina, pero que sea a prueba de ruidos, por favor. — pidió Trunks. Del otro lado de la línea creyó distinguir un " _Gracias a Kami_ " pero no pudo asegurarlo. Su hermana reía a carcajadas y él la miraba como si quisiera estrangularla. Cuando paró de reír, supo que era momento de dejar a su hermano seguir con sus labores.

—Bueno Trunks, creo que debo retirarme. Recuérdalo, ella aprende rápido, y hagas lo que hagas, no podrás evitar que trabaje aquí, ¿de acuerdo? — amenazó la de pelo azul. Trunks sólo asintió en respuesta y miró largamente la puerta de su oficina, pues por esa misma puerta entraría la mujer que estaba relacionada con su secreto. Un secreto que era de ambos, pero que ella no sabía.  
Era momento de que fuera profesional y afrontara los hechos. Fijó su vista en espera de la que sería, de ahora en adelante, su asistente personal.

—Hola Bra. — saludaron ambas mujeres al ver a ésta salir de la oficina.

—Hola chicas. — respondió alegremente ella, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la morena. —Es momento de que entres... Buena suerte. — dijo en tono dramático.

Pan soltó una risita.

—Vamos Bra, no es una prueba de álgebra. ¡Nos vemos luego!— se despidió la de cabellera azabache antes de entrar a la oficina del joven Briefs.

— ¿Crees que le vaya bien?— preguntó la blonda.

—Eso espero. — respondió Bra. Ambas chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia el ascensor: alguien se acercaba a ese piso. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando la elegante figura de la mujer. Delgada, el cabello que naturalmente era lacio, ahora era ondulado y caía sobre sus hombros y espalda. Llevaba un vestido color crema corto, junto con un costoso bolso negro. Las gafas negras contrastaban con su piel, al igual que el color carmesí de sus labios. Sin duda era una mujer bella, pero su andar altivo daba una mala impresión de ella.

—Buenos días. — dijo la rubia por cortesía. La aludida no contestó el saludo y preguntó por Trunks.

—Está en su oficina, pero está ocupado en este momento. — respondió esta vez la de pelo azul, mas la morena hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y entró en la oficina.

Las dos chicas se miraron en confusión.

—Bueno, al menos no nos preocuparemos de oír sus gemidos. — bromeó la rubia. La de cabellera azul tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, pero espero que Pan no tenga problemas. Esa mujer no me da confianza. — dijo con seriedad.

—Bra, ya sabes cómo es Pan. No se quedará callada ante cualquier provocación. — trató de tranquilizarla.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que también me preocupa. Podría costarle el empleo. — dijo la de cabello azul.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo te aviso. —la tranquilizó Marron.

—Está bien. Yo debo irme; tengo una cita con un chico guapísimo y no quiero llegar tarde. — dijo Bra con una gran sonrisa.

Se despidieron y desearon que la pequeña Son estuviera bien.

Pan al entrar a la oficina buscó con la mirada a su jefe, pero no estaba en su asiento como suponía, sino que miraba por el gran ventanal que le daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Le daba la espalda y por un instante llegó a pensar que evitaba mirarla.

—Puedes tomar asiento. — Tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz y le pareció totalmente extraña. Estaba ansiosa por ver su rostro.

Trunks estaba todavía nervioso. Desde el momento que escuchó la puerta de su oficina cerrarse, un suave perfume invadió todo el espacio, y no podía negar que ese aroma le fascinó, pero aún no estaba preparado. Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para mirarla, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó asiento frente a ella. Justo en el momento en que iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió y su prometida entró por ella.

—Mai. — saludó levemente impresionado y con una falsa sonrisa.

—Hola amor. — dijo ella en tono meloso. Parecía no haber notado la presencia de Pan, pero lo había hecho desde antes de entrar ahí. Se dirigió hacia su prometido y tomándolo por el rostro lo besó profundamente, para después lanzarle una mirada a la joven como diciéndole que él era suyo, algo que hizo fruncir levemente el ceño a Pan.

Descaradamente se sentó sobre las piernas de Trunks, y éste trató de impedirlo, pero con rapidez la morena ya estaba sentada en su regazo. Pasó uno de sus delgados brazos detrás del cuello de su novio y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién es ésta niña? ¿Acaso vino para hacerte unas preguntas para un trabajo escolar? — preguntó la morena al percatarse de la presencia de Pan. Ésta frunció el ceño cuando escuchó que la llamaban niña; una joven de 20 ya no se considera una pequeña.

—No, Mai. — respondió él incómodo con la cercanía de la mujer. —Ella es la señorita Son Pan, mi nueva asistente personal.

— ¿Asistente personal? No entiendo para qué la necesitas si justo en el corredor está tu secretaria. — replicó con cierto tono de enojo en la voz.

—Ya te dije que Marron no es mi secretaria, ella es la recepcionista de piso. — rectificó con seriedad.

—Pues es casi lo mismo, además hace muy mal su trabajo. — Mai hizo un puchero.

— ¿Y puedo saber el motivo de tu visita? — cambió de tema el chico de cabellera lila.

—Ah, pues solamente vine a recordarte nuestra cena de ésta noche. Aunque tengo muchísimos asuntos que atender, los dejé a un lado para venir a verte. — volvió a usar el mismo tono meloso de antes.

—Pues, de ahora en adelante no tendrás que dejar tus asuntos, porque la señorita Son se encargará de recordarme nuestras citas. ¿No te parece fantástico?— dijo él en tono alegre.

—Por supuesto, maravilloso. — contestó ella sonriendo falsamente. —Bueno cariño, es hora de marcharme.

Mai se levantó de su regazo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, pero antes de retirarse se acercó a Pan y estiró su mano.

—Creo que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, ¿verdad?— preguntó ella.

—Espero que no. — respondió la otra chica estrechando su mano.

Para Trunks ese gesto era inocente, pero para ambas morenas sería el primero de muchos momentos en que la hipocresía y las sonrisas forzadas no faltarían. Después de ello, Mai se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

—Creo que me odia. — murmuró la chica de cabellera negra al mirar marcharse a Mai.

—No lo creo. — aseguró Trunks, quien en ese momento estaba tecleando en su computadora. —Mai no siempre es así. En estos momentos está muy estresada con todos los preparativos de la boda, eso la tiene paranoica. — bromeó.

—Ya veo. — dijo ella.

—Tengo entendido que te ibas a casar, ¿no es así?— No era su intención obtener muchos detalles de la chica frente a él, pero era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde el momento en que Bra se lo platicó.

—Sí, pero la boda se canceló. — respondió la chica de cabello negro visiblemente incómoda.

—Oh, lo siento. No debí preguntar. — se disculpó profundamente avergonzado por su falta de tacto.

—No, no es nada. Ya casi pasó medio año desde ese día. — expresó ella sin darle tanta importancia. Pero en el fondo, dolía.

—Se supone que deberías iniciar la entrevista, ¿no?— preguntó Pan tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se formó.

—Creo que no es necesario, porque el puesto ya es tuyo. — le respondió Trunks. —En cuanto a tu sueldo, será el sueldo base, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Sueldo base?— preguntó la morena confundida.

—Sí, 20.000 zenis quincenales— le informó.

— ¡¿20.000 zenis por quincena?!— la chica estaba sorprendida.

—Claro, pero si crees que es poco, puedo aumentar tu sueldo. — expresó en tono servicial el joven de pelo lila.

—No, al contrario, me parece que es demasiado. — dijo ella todavía sorprendida.

—Pues, creo que es lo justo; Pan, tu trabajo no será fácil: deberás organizar diariamente mi agenda, programar reuniones, conferencias de prensa, cenas con empresarios y socios de la C.C., además de que en varias ocasiones me acompañarás a estos eventos y viajes, y sobretodo, debes ser capaz de soportar la presión que este trabajo te provocará. Pero no te preocupes. — la tranquilizó al ver que ella comenzaba a jugar con sus manos. —Yo te ayudaré para que te acostumbres, y cada vez que lo necesites, yo estaré ahí. — Trunks le brindó una sonrisa sincera para después levantarse de su asiento y ofrecerle su mano para estrecharla. Ella hizo lo mismo y no dejaron de mirarse directo a los ojos.

—Bienvenida, señorita Son.

—Muchas gracias, señor Briefs

Pan se sentía extraña y sinceramente no sabía qué pensar. Mai Sato, la extraña prometida de Trunks, no le había dado confianza, además de su andar petulante y sonrisas fingidas que no le agradaron en absoluto; Trunks debía amarla en serio.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres no encontró a nadie, así que aprovechó para descansar un poco. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar calzado alto, por lo que era normal que le incomodara, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se quitó los zapatos.

Alrededor de dos horas después escuchó un gran alboroto afuera, y cuando miró por una ventana, vio que su padre discutía con su tío Goten.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Goten! ¡Te embriagaste y empezaste una riña en un bar! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?!— Gohan estaba muy exaltado y Videl trataba de tranquilizarlo. Pan observó a Goten agachar la mirada y quedarse callado ante todos los insultos y reclamos de su hermano.

Luego de unos instantes, el rostro de Gohan se suavizó y los tres entraron a su hogar. Goten se dirigió a su alcoba y Videl llevó a su esposo a la cocina, mientras que Pan sintió curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido. Escalón por escalón subió sigilosamente para que sus padres no la escucharan, y cuando llegó frente a la recámara de su tío se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

—Hola Goten. — dijo ella en voz baja.

—Hola. — respondió él sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto de hace un momento?— preguntó Pan sin tantos rodeos.  
Goten la miró con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en sus labios.

—Creo que lo escuchaste todo, ahora tu padre debe estar más que furioso. — contestó él.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Vamos, uno no empieza una pelea por que sí, debe existir una razón. — indagó la chica de cabellera azabache.

—Pares, la razón fue Pares. — dijo él con un nudo en la garganta. Pan se sorprendió levemente porque sabía que Pares era una chica con la que Goten en ocasiones salía, pero jamás imaginó que fuera algo tan serio, así que quiso saber más.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ella?— preguntó.

—Yo...— respiró profundo. —pensé que ella era la chica correcta, ya sabes, la chica indicada para iniciar algo serio pero me equivoqué... ella no se sentía lo mismo que yo. Y en la mañana cuando fui a buscarla, vi cómo se besaba con otro sujeto. — relató el tío de Pan al momento de recostarse en su cama. Por su parte, Pan tomó asiento en una silla que estaba cerca de su cama para escuchar la historia.

— ¿Y lo golpeaste?— indagó ella. Su tío negó con la cabeza. —Fui a un bar cercano y bebí más de la cuenta; sé que fue estúpido de mi parte, pero tú sabes cómo se siente eso. Y cuando estaba en la barra, ese tipo entró al bar del brazo de una pelirroja y, no sé de qué manera me abalancé sobre él y comencé a lanzarle golpes al rostro; fue casi como si algo me impulsara a pelear... Y después llegaron los policías, nos arrestaron y tuve que llamar a tu padre para que pagara la fianza. — Cuando terminó de relatar lo sucedido, Goten se sentía más aliviado. Pan todavía no creía lo que había escuchado: su tío Goten, un mujeriego que creyó encontrar a la mujer perfecta para iniciar algo serio, inició una pelea en un bar después de ser engañado. Vaya, era mucha información para procesar.

—Entonces supongo que ya no saldrás por las noches, ¿eh?— preguntó Pan, su tío sólo asintió con la cabeza y se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Buenas noches Pan. — susurró el chico para cerrar los ojos y dormir. No saldría de casa en un buen tiempo.

Ese día había sido de locos. Su "entrevista" con Trunks, conoció a su prometida, Goten peleó por una mujer y descubrió que su padre perdía el control cuando se enfadaba. Si así había sido ese día, ¿cómo sería el de mañana? Era mejor no imaginarlo. Miró la hora en su reloj. 11:23. Recordó la cita de Trunks y Mai, e involuntariamente frunció el ceño. La sensación de incomodidad la invadió al imaginarlos besándose y ella sabía qué era esa sensación: celos. ¡Pero ella no podía estar celosa! Trunks era el hermano de su mejor amiga y ahora era su jefe. Estaba comprometido y (seguramente) no era un matrimonio forzado. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la manera en que ninguno de los dos era capaz de soltar su mano cuando se despidieron. ¡Pero era una locura! Estaba celosa por un hombre que no vio en más de seis años, un hombre que nunca le dirigió la palabra por propia cuenta, un hombre que le era totalmente indiferente y ni siquiera sabía que un estúpido la plantó en el altar... Y ahora estaba dormido entre los brazos de la mujer más arrogante que haya existido.

Por un momento deseó ser ella esa mujer.

Tal vez no estaba celosa por él, tal vez estaba celosa de lo que tendría en unos meses: un matrimonio feliz, algo que soñó por mucho y todos sus sueños se vieron frustrados cuando un idiota le rompió el corazón.

Suspiró y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas.

Mañana sería otro día. Al día siguiente sería presentada oficialmente como la asistente personal de Trunks Briefs.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! De nuevo estoy por acá subiendo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la demora. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo II

**Dragon Ball ni sus sagas me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

Trunks despertó en su cama cuando los rayos de sol se colaron a través de la ventana. Sobresaltado se levantó y dirigió una mirada asustada al otro extremo de su lecho: estaba vací ó con alivio. Cada vez que tenía una cena con Mai, aquello terminaba en algo mucho más íntimo. En ocasiones anteriores eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, pero... con la llegada de Pan todo se había complicado. ¿Por qué? Él por mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a despertar con Mai, desnuda, a un lado de su cama, ¡y ahora se asustaba por ello como si se tratase del mayor crimen jamás cometido! Y la razón era cierta jovencita que trabajaba con él.

"Pan..." Aquel nombre le hacía rememorar tiempos en que no había más preocupaciones que las que podía tener un adolescente de 16 años. Cualquier otro, menos él. Si bien la mayor parte de adolescentes hacían y decían estupideces, Trunks había cometido, quizás, una de las locuras más grandes de todos los tiempos, y todo fue provocado por una linda niña que solía jugar con su hermana después del colegio.

—Pan... —Ahora el nombre fue pronunciado en un suspiro. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que llegar otra vez a su vida? ¡Y de ese modo!

Salió de la cama y se dirigió directamente a la ducha, pues su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente al recordar la manera en que la chica de cabellos negros se había vestido para su 'entrevista'. La falda, la blusa, todo amoldado de una manera perfecta en su cuerpo perfecto y sensual.

El agua fría no era suficiente para calmar el calor que provocaban las curvas peligrosas de la morena.

Se odiaba porque se sentía como un completo pervertido al pensar de esa manera de Pan, no era correcto.

¿A dónde se había ido la promesa de que guardaría el recuerdo de Pan como algo puro, inmaculado? Pues se había ido al carajo cuando inhaló la intoxicante fragancia con la que perfumó su blanca piel, cuando él tuvo el descaro de pasear con disimulo sus pupilas por toda su anatomía, cuando aceptó la decisión de su madre pensando queel tiempo borraba todo, cuando con descaro fantaseó con ella la noche anterior, cuando empezó a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella, cuando revivió el doloroso recuerdo de lo que ella había significado en su vida, ¡ahí se había ido todo!

Por años deseando estar a su lado, por años reprochándose por lo que sentía crecer dentro suyo, deseándola, pero Pan jamás fue para él y nunca lo sería, separados por una línea invisible, irrompible.

Si no hubiera sido por la pelea que tuvo con Mai la noche anterior, habría amanecido con ella entre sus brazos y no estaría solo, pensando en una chica que jamás sabría qué grande era lo que Trunks sentía por ella.

El agua recorría cada centímetro de su piel y lo reconfortó. Salió del baño envuelto en una fina nube de vapor con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y otra más pequeña en su nuca. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y ese día en particular se sintió cansado y sin ánimos de ir a su oficina. La evitaría si eso era lo único capaz de detenerlo antes de cometer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría siempre.

Se sentía como una basura al pensar en otra mujer cuando en pocos meses se casaría. Pero nadie más sabía que la única razón por la que se casaba era para intentar olvidar a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante.

Se acercó al clóset y buscó en el fondo un objeto en particular, su mayor secreto, su locura de adolescente, aquello que lo ligaba irremediablemente a la joven Son

Retuvo entre sus manos la pequeña cajita de color negro y al abrirla apreció por millonésima ocasión la joya oculta en su interior: un elegante anillo de compromiso de oro, adornado por un pequeño brillante. Tanto tiempo escogiendo una joya digna de esa mujer, que no fuera demasiado sencillo pero tampoco ostentoso, algo que representara todos los bellos sentimientos que almacenaba en su joven corazón para ella. Y después de mucho lo encontró, justo como lo quería, en ese aparador de una tienda de antigüedades,adquiriéndolo por un precio menor al verdadero.

Pero se había arrepentido después de verla sonrojarse cuando un muchacho desu colegio le habló. Él estaba dentro del auto esperando a su hermana y a Pan después de las clases en el momento en que eso sucedió; Trunks entendió que esa pequeña aún no estaba preparada para él, así que tuvo que resignarse a la triste realidad, a que en ocasiones la edad si importa, y mucho.

Pero no olvidaría lo que por Pan sentía, sólo esperaría a que ella creciera y le haría saber cuánto la amaba.

¿Por qué la amaba si ella era una niña? Su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado ni nada por el estilo, pero esos ojos, grandes y negros, lo atraparon en el momento que se cruzaron con su mirada azul y desde ese momento supo que ella sería la única mujer en su vida.

Cuando tuvo que marcharse para estudiar en otra ciudad y Bra le pidió despedirse de Pan, él se negó rotundamente, pues temía que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, y también porque sabía que ella le miraría con esos hermosos ojos y le haría quedarse. Fue por eso que no quiso despedirse de la pequeña Son.

Al estar tan lejos de su hogar, sintió el vacío en su vida, pero llevaba consigo la sortija y el mirarla le daba ánimos. "Pronto la verás." se repetía en su mente. "Y cuando eso suceda podrás decirle todo lo que sientes; ella no será más una niña, para cuando se lo digas estará preparada para ti." Pero no había tomado en cuenta algo: que tal vez Pan no le correspondiera, que quizás ella sólo lo veía como algo cercano a un amigo y nada más. De nuevo se sentía estúpido y egoísta.

Después de cuatro años, Trunks volvió a su hogar. Ya no era un adolescente inmaduro, ni un joven con la mente hecha un desorden, regresó como un adulto listo para asumir la presidencia de la Capsule Corp., y listo para cualquier cosa... o eso pensó él, porque no estaba preparado para lo que una mañana tuvo que ver: a Pan besándose con un sujeto de cabellos dorados. Él ya no pensaba en ella como antes, pues se había dado cuenta que eso que creía sentir era un mero capricho producto de su edad, pero al ver esa escena ya no estuvo tan seguro. El nudo en su garganta y la dolorosa opresión en su pecho se lo hicieron notar: eso no era un capricho de adolescente, era... algo distinto. ¿Amor? Tal vez, o celos de amigo, quizás. Nunca lo sabría.

Se mantuvo alejado de cualquier asunto que tuviese que ver con Pan. Y justo un año después, Bra llegó con la noticia de que su mejor amiga se casaba. A Trunks se le partió el corazón en tantos pedacitos que aún dolía.

Después de eso, se sintió vacío.

Una tarde, mientras comía en un elegante restaurante, una chica muy peculiar llamó su atención. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, la piel blanca, hermosa figura, pero le pareció una lástima que en ese momento llevara unas gafasnegras que ocultaban sus ojos. Era, a su parecer, muy hermosa. Cada tarde iba al mismo lugar sólo para verla ahí, sentada en el mismo sitio, sola. Trató de hablarle en varias ocasiones, pero en todas se arrepintió, y cuando finalmente se convenció de hablarle, la chica no apareció durante una semana.

Esperó todos los días para verla una vez más; aquella chica le intrigaba en verdad. Después de esa semana estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, pero el destino quiso ser benévolo con él por primera vez en su vida, así que al estar por salir del restaurante chocó accidentalmente con ella. Y desde ese día jamás dejó de verla. Primero le invitó un café, luego la invitó a comer, y al finalizar el mes ya habían formalizado su relación.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Mai tenía cierto parecido con Pan: el cabello, los ojos, complexión, ambas eran hermosas... decidió no darle mucha importancia y volvió a guardar la sortija. Si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a su junta de esa mañana.

* * *

Pan estaba muy nerviosa. Primero, porque ese día iniciaría sus labores dentro de la corporación; segundo porque Trunks tenía diez minutos de retraso, y por último, porque no sabía cómo actuar con él.

—Buenos días, Pan. —la saludó alegremente el joven de cabello lila.

Ella suspiró aliviada e igualmente lo saludó.

—Buenos días, Trunks.

Ella no pudo evitar notar qué tan atractivo se veía él con aquel traje negro, además del aroma de su colonia, una fragancia tan varonil y cautivante. Trunks, por su parte, debía admitir que Pan estaba realmente hermosa ese día.

La falda del día anterior no se comparaba con el elegante vestido que llevaba ahora.

Antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo al respecto, Marron llegó inesperadamente a la sala de juntas en que se encontraban y anunció la llegada de los demás ejecutivos.

La sala pronto se llenó con todos esos hombres de traje y dieron inicio a la presentación.

-Buenos días, señores. Por favor permítanme presentarles a la señorita Son Pan, quien a partir de este día iniciará sus labores como mi asistente personal. -La morena tenía una hermosa e inocente sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo que los hombres ahí presentes pusieran especial atención en la muchacha.

—Vaya, señor Briefs, se nota que usted tiene un gusto exquisito en cuanto a mujeres. —comentó de manera maliciosa uno de ellos, mirando descaradamente el escote de la morena.

—Aunque eso sea verdad— interrumpió otro. —la señorita Son está aquí para realizar una función específica en la empresa, y le recuerdo que apenas está empezando su trabajo, así que si no puede frenar su lengua y ponerse serio, será mejor que abandone esta sala. —finalizó con mucha seriedad. Por supuesto que a Trunks no le agradó para nada que insinuara que Pan era su asistente sólo por su belleza, por lo que su ceño estaba visiblemente fruncido

Y Pan estaba enojada aunque su rostro no lo demostraba pues seguía sonriendo ligeramente, pero tenía los puños fuertemente apretados debajo de la mesa, casi lista para levantarse en cualquier momento y lanzarle un buen golpe a ese sujeto. Se tranquilizó; no se vería muy bien que ella hiciera eso, pero era humillante no poder defenderse por sí misma.

Trunks carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Señores, creo conveniente que iniciemos con nuestra reunión y olvidemos este pequeño suceso. —Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y prosiguieron con la junta.

Al terminar la reunión, Trunks le mostró a Pan toda la empresa, un recorrido en que no faltaran los halagos para la pequeña Son, la cual les respondía a todos de la manera más sincera que podía. El joven Briefs se mantenía muy cerca de ella, pues el incidente de la junta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Ambos intercambiaban algunas palabras con los empleados, pero entre ellos mantenían una ligera conversación meramente profesional; las preguntas de la morena eran respondidas de manera escueta por el chico de cabello lila.

El lugar de trabajo de Pan estaba justo afuera de la oficina de Trunks: un escritorio, una computadora y demás instrumentos que le serían de gran utilidad para desarrollar sus actividades laborales.

La jornada ese día fue muy ligera a pesar de ser el primer día, pues Pan sólo tuvo que atender un par de llamadas y agendar algunos eventos. Pero al final del día se sentía extraña, ahora por que no había visto en toda la tarde a Trunks y se suponía que eso no debería afectarle; primero estaba nerviosa por pasar tanto tiempo junto a él y ahora se lamentaba por no verlo. Definitivamente algo debía estar mal en su cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, Marron. —se despidió de la rubia al terminar su jornada.

—Hasta mañana, Pan. —ella aún no ordenaba sus cosas, pero llamó la atención de la morena antes de que subiera al ascensor. —¡Espera, Pan! Sé que este viernes no harás nada por la noche.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, eh? Tal vez tenga una cita. —bromeó.

—No me hagas reír, Pan. —soltó una ligera risa. —Bueno, Bra y yo iremos a un bar: noche de chicas, y nos preguntábamos si tú quisieras ir. —Marron realizó la cuestión con sumo cuidado, ya que sabía que Pan todavía no superaba del todo lo que pasó con su ex

—Ah... —la morena soltó un largo suspiro y le sonrió ampliamente. —Está bien, Marron, iré. Sólo espero no tener que llevarlas a su casa totalmente ebrias. —Las dos chicas rieron un buen rato y salieron juntas del edificio.

— ¿Siempre es tan... silencioso?— preguntó Pan con algo de timidez.

\- ¿Silencioso? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la rubia mientras esperaban un taxi.

—A Trunks. —respondió ella.

— ¿Trunks? Uh... Pues, sí, algo así. Jamás he hablado con él de otras cosas que no traten del trabajo, pero tampoco lo he intentado; ya sabes cómo es él, muy reservado.

—Antes no era así. —afirmó Pan.

—Bueno, las personas cambian. ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? ¡Deberías estar feliz!— exclamó la rubia

— ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?— cuestionó la morena.

—Debes estar bromeando, Pan: eres la persona más joven que ha logrado un puesto en la empresa, aunque...

— ¡No hagas esas pausas, Marron! Me dejas con la duda. —Pan hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Ay, lo siento, pero... es que no debes decirle a nadie tu edad. Si alguien se entera de eso, podría haber muchos problemas. —El tono serio que usó su amiga no le gustó a Pan.

—¡Mi edad!— la joven Son se ofendió por lo que decía la blonda, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver cuántos años tenía?

—Pan. —Marron la llamó al darse cuenta de la expresión en su rostro. —Sé que te resulta tonto lo que digo, pero debes tener en cuenta que no tienes la experiencia necesaria para ser la asistente personal del presidente de la C.C. y aunque yo no dudo de tu capacidad para realizar tu trabajo, si alguien más se llegara a enterar de esto provocaría muchos problemas que afectarían seriamente la imagen de la empresa.

—Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿porqué Trunks a pesar de saber todo esto me aceptó? Digo, debería estar consciente de los riesgos, ¿no crees?— preguntó a la rubia

—Pues, para ser sincera no tengo la más mínima idea, pero siempre puedes preguntárselo a Bra, ella conoce a su hermano, seguro que puede decírtelo sin problemas. —sugirió Marron. Pan asintió y abordaron un taxi que las llevó a sus hogares.

Cuando la chica de pelo negro llegó a casa de sus padres, se encontró con la noticia de que ellos estarían algunos meses fuera de la ciudad y se quedaría solamente con su irresponsable tío.

—Soy muy responsable, Gohan. Si no lo fuera, en este momento estaría muerto. —exclamó muy ofendido cuando su hermano le hizo notar su 'ligero' defecto.

—Claro, Goten, eres muy responsable. —dijo con ironía. Cambió su voz a una más amenazadora. —Pero ten en cuenta esto: si algo le llega a suceder a mi pequeña Pan, será tu culpa y juro que pagarás. —Goten tragó saliva porque sabía que su hermano era tranquilo, pero también podía sacar su lado más oscuro al tratarse de su familia. Videl observaba la escena e intervino para zafar las manos de su esposo de la camisa de su cuñado, quien después de ser liberado se acomodó la ropa. Pan estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reír demasiado fuerte; ella sabía que a pesar de sus discusiones, ellos eran muy unidos.

Sus padres debían partir esa misma noche y después de despedirse con un abrazo de ambos, vio su auto alejarse por la calle para desaparecer de su campo visual luego de un rato. Al menos no debía preocuparse de las locuras de Goten por un tiempo, él seguía triste por lo sucedido con Pares, sólo debía apoyarlo para que pudiera superarlo pronto, pues debía admitir que prefería al Goten de siempre que al Goten depresivo que se la pasaba todo el día en el sofá viendo películas cursis y comiendo helado de chocolate.

Mientras su familiar estaba distraído con la televisión, ella subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha. Cómo le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con Trunks! No entendía las razones que la llevaban a pensar ese tipo de cosas, él era su jefe, jamás le prestó demasiada atención, y ahora... ahora estaba casi triste por no verlo en un par de horas. No cabía duda: en algunos aspectos actuaba como una niña caprichosa. Mientras secaba su negra cabellera se preguntó por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el hermano de su mejor amiga, y lo que era aún peor, por qué sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho al recordar su hermosa mirada azul.

* * *

Trunks salía apenas de su oficina, 10 de la noche en punto, marcaba su reloj. Sin prisa se dirigió al elevador; era casi una suerte haber discutido la noche anterior con Mai, porque ahora no se sentía con ánimos para hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Y cuál había sido la razón de esa pelea? Pan, ella era la razón.

 _—No me parece conveniente que esa chiquilla tenga ese puesto; no tiene experiencia y además no tiene la actitud necesaria para ello. —había exclamado su prometida mientras sostenía una copa de vino blanco._

 _—No la conoces aún, Mai. Te aseguro que sé a qué me arriesgo con esto, pero también sé cuán insistente puede ser mi hermana cuando quiere algo. —defendió él._

 _Mai le dirigió una mirada con enojo. — ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es producto de un capricho de la mocosa de tu hermana? ¡No puedo creerlo! Ha manipulado a tu padre por años y ahora te manipula a ti también, no es posible, Trunks, simplemente me parece increíble._

 _—Bra no es ninguna mocosa, Mai, así que te pido algo de respeto para mi familia. —Trunks_ demandó con seriedad.

 _— ¿Respeto?— se mofó ella. —Me pides respeto para una niña que no me respeta a mí, ¡qué estupidez! Cariño, ella me detesta. Desde el primer momento en que me vio lo ha hecho y dudo mucho que algún día deje de hacerlo. Además, no entiendo cómo puedes soportarla, es arrogante y orgullosa, una chiquilla mimada y egoísta que piensa más en su propio bienestar que en el de su familia. ¡Por Kami, Trunks! ¡Convenció a tu madre para que te convenciera a ti de contratar a una chica que ni siquiera ha terminado la universidad! No le interesó en lo más mínimo qué era lo mejor para la empresa, sólo manipuló— recalcó— a tus padres. Y tú... ¿qué hiciste al respecto? Aceptaste estúpidamente esa decisión, y se supone que tú eres el presidente de la Corporación... —ella estaba tan exaltada que dio un largo trago a su copa. Trunks, por su parte, admitía que su decisión no fue la correcta, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Pan había firmado el contrato y se vería muy mal de su parte incumplir con su parte del trato._

 _—Mai, sólo te pido que no insultes de esa manera a mi familia otra vez. —él trataba de permanecersereno._

 _Ella lomiró con enojo de nuevo. —No te haré decidir entre tu familia y yo, pero sólo quiero que te des cuenta de algo: a ellos los tendrás siempre a tu lado, pero no quiero ser parte de una familia que no me soporta._ _Sólo piensa bien en eso._

 _—No creo que haya nada que pensar, tú y yo nos casaremos, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? No me importa si a mi hermana o a mi padre no le agradas, tú serás mi esposa. —trató de tocar su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, pero ella la apartó en un rápido movimiento._

 _-No me amas, Trunks, al menos no lo suficiente. -se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar con pasos acelerados._

Trunks no podía pensar claramente. Sí, había actuado usando el músculo equivocado, prefirió tomar en cuenta lo que le dictaba su corazón que lo que le dictaba la razón, pero ya no podía seguir evitando un reencuentro con la chica que seguía ocupando sus pensamientos, porque jamás se podría olvidar del amor verdadero; su corazón sólo le pertenecía a Pan.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III.**

La semana había pasado rápido. La relación de Trunks y Pan era meramente profesional, pero para el chico Briefs fue toda una tortura; tenerla cerca sólo acrecentaba su malestar. Pero para Pan era todavía peor: Trunks no la miraba directamente a los ojos cuando le hablaba, sólo esquivaba su mirada de manera rápida, evitándola de cualquier forma posible. Ella quería dejar a un lado las formalidades y que su relación profesional se convirtiera en una sólida amistad, que se tuvieran confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa, poder ayudarle sin problemas ante cualquier dificultad, tal y como era con Bra, mas Trunks interponía una barrera (que era más una defensa) entre ellos dos sin dejar que se acercara demasiado a él.

¿Es que siempre debía ser así con ella?

Desde que se conocieron no hubo una sola sonrisa o gesto amable entre ellos; seis años de diferencia no eran la mejor ayuda, además de los distintos intereses que tenían ambos: Trunks era el típico chico popular en su colegio, siempre ocupado, siempre rodeado de las chicas más lindas, invitado a las mejores fiestas privadas en los más reconocidos centros nocturnos de la capital, pero nunca asistente a ellas. Y Pan nunca fue popular, le era difícil acercarse a los chicos pues siempre vestía como uno, actuaba como una niña aún después de alcanzar la pubertad, no destacaba en otra actividad que no fuera deportiva; su primer beso fue con su... uh, 'ex-prometido' y por causa de ello empezó a actuar de manera más femenina; Bra la instruyó en ese aspecto. Así eran, a grandes rasgos, ellos dos.

Trunks en su oficina pensaba en lo caprichosa que era la vida, dándole golpes bajos que le quitaban el aliento y destruían sus defensas, todo ello en la forma de mujer: Pan y Mai.

A pesar del inmenso, casi infinito aprecio que sentía por Pan, le había hecho una promesa bajo el manto de la luna a Mai, y él no era un hombre que no cumplía su palabra, pero...

No.

No podía ceder ante los fortísimos latidos que daba su corazón al saber de la cercanía de la joven Son.

¿Pero qué hacer, entonces? Mai lo había ignorado desde el día su pelea: no respondía ni sus llamadas ni sus mensajes. ¿Es que las mujeres siempre debían suponerle un gran problema? Ni un pequeño respiro podía dar sin tener en su mente a una de las morenas, pero su trabajo era primero y trataba de enfocarse en ello.

Viernes por la noche.

El preciado día de descanso había llegado para Pan, Bra y Marron, porque Trunks se quedaba a menudo en su oficina hasta tarde atendiendo asuntos que eran importantísimos, aunque era su último recurso al no querer toparse con la chica de negra cabellera.

Patético.

Eso era Trunks al usar métodos tan ridículos para evadir una verdad que, aunque no lo quisiera, lo acompañaba desde hacía más de diez años.

—Hermanito. —llamaba Bra desde fuera de su oficina. -— ¡Trunks, sé que estás ahí, así que no me evites!— amenazó ya cansada la joven de pelo azul.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?— preguntó él sin invitarla a pasar.

—Sólo quería decirte que Marron y Pan vendrán conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí. Te quiero. —Bra miró la puerta cerrada frente a ella y esperó por una respuesta, mas no la obtuvo. Derrotada, indicó con una simple seña a sus amigas que era momento de irse; Marron entró al ascensor y luego lo hizo Bra. La morena aún permanecía de pie mirando la oficina del joven de pelo lila, pero la voz de su amiga la sacó de su trance.

— ¡Pan! ¡Apresúrate querida! La noche nos espera. —Ella no tuvo más remedio que introducirse en el elevador y sonreír con alegría, sin embargo, la confusión dentro de sí se volvía más frecuente a causa del joven Trunks Briefs.

Después de dejar a Marron en su casa para que pudiera cambiar su ropa, Bra acompañó a Pan a la suya; las dos se alistarían ahí.

Goten estaba recostado en sillón, abrazando una mantita y comiendo helado mientras veía una película.

—Bra, puedes cambiarte en la habitación de huéspedes. —dijo la morena.

—Oh, claro. —respondió un tanto distraída la de pelo azul. ¿Así que ese era Goten? Desde que su hermano tuvo una pelea con él y dejaron de ser amigos, no lo había vuelto a ver.

El tío de Pan estaba al borde de las lágrimas, abrazando con fuerza su mantita y cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con ella. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el filme que no escuchó a su sobrina llegar con compañía, por lo que se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina desconocida a sus espaldas.

—Esa película es una basura. —replicó esta.

Para Goten esto significó un insulto muy grande, así que no tardó en voltear el rostro hacia la impertinente mujer. Cabello azul, hermoso rostro, buen cuerpo, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color carmesí largo hasta la rodilla; de brazos cruzados y con el ceño lo miraba como si fuera el peor bicho sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó anonadado.

—Dije que esa película era una basura. —repitió ella sin problemas.

Goten volvió su mirada a la pantalla del televisor y pensó durante varios segundos.

—No es una basura. —aseguró. —Es una película en donde se muestra que en todas las relaciones el hombre siempre debe sufrir, sacrificándose por la mujer siempre. —Se arropó de nuevo con la manta y se acomodó en el sillón; el tono de su voz había reflejado tristeza.

— ¿Que los hombres siempre sufren? ¡No me hagas reír! Solo basta mirar a tu sobrina, ¡ella sí que sufrió!— replicó Bra, enojada.

—Ella sería la excepción. —contestó un tanto distraído Goten. La película era _Titanic_ , y ya estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? Los hombres siempre arruinan las relaciones: si van bien, no quieren algo serio, y al tener algo serio se arrepienten y huyen asustados...

—No. —aseveró Goten. —Mira esa escena. —Era aquella en la que, después del hundimiento del barco, todos quedan en el océano y el protagonista muere. — ¿lo ves? Esa escena comprueba lo que digo: el hombre debe hacer sacrificios por las mujeres ¿y ellas, qué hacen? Nada, nunca quieren sacrificar nada. Un hombre, al casarse, debe renunciar a fiestas, amigos, videojuegos y demás, sólo para complacer a su mujer, y la esposa puede seguir viendo sus telenovelas, visitando a sus amigas, acudiendo a reuniones, etc. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Al casarse, los únicos que renuncian verdaderamente a su vida son los hombres. —finalizó muy convencido.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los hijos? Ese es un gran sacrificio.

— ¿Qué sacrifican?— preguntó él sin comprender.

—La mujer sacrifica horas de sueño, su figura, su rutina diaria, sus pasatiempos. Y en el parto, los dolores no se comparan a ningún otro. —Bra sonrió victoriosa.

—Claro que sí. —replicó cabizbajo Goten. —Un corazón roto.

—Hum, pues... yo no podría asegurar o negar esa idea. —respondió.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado?— para ese momento ambos estaban sentados en el sofá.

—No, yo no creo en el amor. —contestó Bra con seguridad. El chico abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—Tal vez es porque nadie te ha amado... ¿no lo crees?— cuestionó.

— ¡Mis padres me aman! ¡Yo me amo y con eso basta! — ella estaba enojada por lo que Goten le dijo.

Pan había bajado sólo unos escalones, y al ver a ambos chicos platicar, decidió no molestarlos por unos minutos, pero escuchaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación la conversación.

—No me refiero al amor de familia o al narcisismo, me refiero al amor de pareja. Esa sensación de plenitud cuando estás junto a esa persona, la calidez que te invade con un solo roce de su mano con la tuya y el brillo de su mirada cuando se encuentra con la tuya... —Dirigió su mirada hacia Bra y sus hermosos ojos azules fueron su perdición: flechazo instantáneo. Volvió a caer en las trampas del amor sin haberse recuperado antes.

—Uh, pues jamás he sentido nada de lo que me dices. —respondió ella en un murmullo.

—Sabes, ya tengo una idea de por qué no te han amado. —Bra le puso especial atención pues quería saber su teoría. —Es porque con tu actitud alejas a cualquiera; eres arrogante, orgullosa e histérica. Los hombres solamente te miran por tu belleza, no hay nada más que apreciar. Si fueras un poco más noble y dejaras atrás la soberbia, encontrarías el amor.

—Yo no soy histérica. —dijo ella pausadamente.

—Claro que lo eres, siempre lo has sido. Desde que eras pequeña actúas de la misma manera. —respondió Goten como si fuera lo más evidente.

Pan al no escuchar nada más, decidió ir a dar un vistazo, ya que conocía lo fácil que perdía el control su amiga.

— ¿Bra?— el chico de cabello negro miraba a la chica de pelo azul con algo de temor. Era como si un aura negra la envolviera y estuviera a punto de lanzársele encima.

—Yo no soy histérica... —iba a decir algo más pero le pareció una mejor idea estrangular al tipo.

La morena llegó justo en el momento que su amiga ponía sus delicadas manos en el cuello de su tío.

—No, Bra, déjame que me haces cosquillas. —Goten trataba de quitar a la chica sobre de él, pero sólo conseguía enfurecerla.

—Bra, por favor, sé que puede ser idiota, pero déjalo vivir. —dijo Pan con burla al tratar de separarlos.

—No, Pan, es escoria, ¡una basura! Y se atrevió a insultarme, un insecto como Goten no puede seguir dejando su infecta presencia en este mundo, al menos uno en que yo esté. ¡Merece la muerte! — exclamó mientras forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Vamos, Bra. Si sigues enojándote así, te saldrán arrugas. —Al oír eso, la joven de cabellera azulada dejó de pelear.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó a su amiga mientras tocaba su rostro.

—Ay, mejor déjalo así y vámonos que se hace tarde. —dijo la morena mientras la tomaba del brazo. Goten todavía estaba tendido en el sofá, pero le advirtió a Bra que eso no se quedaría de esa manera.

—Vuelvo antes de media noche. ¡Adiós!—Pan agitó su brazo a modo de despedida y su tío observó cómo ambas féminas salían de la casa para luego subir al auto de la chica Briefs.

¡Ah! ¡Cómo pasaban los años! Él recordaba que Bra era una pequeña niña que lo detestaba y no lo quería cerca de su hermano Trunks. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar a quien por mucho tiempo llamó su mejor amigo, y lo seguiría siendo de no ser por lo que le dijo un día: que estaba enamorado de su sobrina. Goten no pudo reprimir el enojo que lo invadió al pensar que Trunks pudo hacerle algo a Pan y fue por eso que lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sin parar. El chico de cabello lila no hizo nada para defenderse ni siquiera para cubrir su rostro. Llegaron varios policías y los llevaron en una patrulla hacia la estación de policía. Al preguntarles el motivo de la pelea, Trunks explicó que él había dormido con la novia de Goten y por esa razón se causó el disturbio. El tío de Pan no dijo nada y desde ese día no volvieron a hablarse, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? No todos los días te enterabas de que tu mejor amigo, supuestamente, estaba enamorado de tu sobrina de trece años.

Frotó su rostro, frustrado. Lo del pasado, a veces, siempre volvía de una u otra manera para recordarte lo pequeño que es el mundo, porque ahora no podía evitar la cercanía entre Trunks y Pan.

* * *

Trunks miraba la ciudad desde el ventanal en su oficina. Todas las luces, el ruido, el movimiento, lo ayudaban a pensar. Sostenía un vaso con agua en la mano derecha y la izquierda la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Dónde estaba Mai? La buscó en la boutique en que trabajaba y le informaron que la señorita Sato se había tomado unos días libres. Él pensó en tantas posibilidades, pero tratándose de Mai, nunca podía estar tan seguro.

Su prometida.

La mujer con la que compartiría su vida hasta que...

¿Hasta cuándo?

¿Hasta que descubriera la verdadera razón por la que se casaba con ella? ¿Hasta que supiera que no la amaba de ninguna forma? ¿Hasta que él no soportara más el peso de su mentira y se sincerara con ella? ¿O hasta que ambos se cansaran de la terrible rutina en que sus miserables vidas se verían sumidos después de su matrimonio sin amor y se mandaran al diablo? ¿Acaso no sería mejor dejar de lastimarse y lastimarla?

No, de ninguna manera haría eso.

Si no quería que las cosas marcharan peor, debía convencerse de algo: que él y Pan no tendrían un final feliz, que no podrían ser nada.

Tenía tantas ganas de arrojar el vaso de cristal contra el suelo, de gritar, de tirar su escritorio, de patear la pared y de tirarse al suelo para ahogar su frustración; se limitó a apretar su vaso y dejarlo sobre su escritorio. Recogió su maletín y su saco, y después salió de su oficina.

Fuera del edificio una misteriosa mujer miraba el ventanal de la oficina de Trunks Briefs; su plan daría inicio el día siguiente.

* * *

El bar estaba repleto. Las tres chicas se sorprendieron un poco al ver que la noche de chicas en ese lugar era bastante popular, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Bra suspiró con alivio pues era común que en otros sitios se viera acosada por periodistas o paparazzi, por lo que esa noche sería fantástica para ella aunque todavía estaba un poco frustrada por lo acontecido con Goten y no disimuló su enojo al Pan recordar el suceso.

— ¿De qué me perdí?— preguntó la rubia mientras la morena reía y la de pelo azul maldecía al tío de Pan.

—Oh, debiste verlos, ¡era tan gracioso! Bra quería ahorcar a Goten y él no podía quitársela de encima. —alcanzaba a decir entre risas la joven Son.

—Ay, es que es un tonto, un estúpido. ¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarme histérica? ¡No puedo creerlo! Sigue siendo el mismo fastidioso de antes. —exclamó de brazos cruzados.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo Marron mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello. —Antes lo querías bastante si no mal recuerdo. —Bra se puso pálida de un segundo a otro y trató de taparle la boca a la blonda, pero Pan quería saber a qué se refería.

—Bueno, ustedes saben que soy mayor que ustedes por cuatro años y conozco a Trunks y a Goten lo suficiente, al igual que a ustedes. —La chica Briefs trató de excusarse diciendo que necesitaba ir al tocador para huir, pero Pan la sujetó de la muñeca.

— ¿A qué viene eso, Marron?— preguntó la morena. En ese momento les entregaron las bebidas que pidieron al entrar.

—Me refiero a que sé algunos secretos, sobre todo de cierta adolescente de cabello azul. —dijo ella viendo a Bra con burla. Esta la amenazó.

— ¡Ni te atrevas a pronunciar una sola palabra por que te juro que no volveré a hablarte jamás!

—Ay, vamos Bra. Se supone que somos amigas y me entero de que tienes un secreto que Marron sabe y yo no. Por favor, no creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí?— Pan la miró a los ojos tratando de convencerla al aparentar tristeza, y Bra no tuvo más remedio que permitir a la blonda seguir con su relato.

—Vamos víbora, escupe tu veneno. —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bra, no seas así, Pan se enteraría de una manera u otra de esto. —dijo Marron.

—Está bien. —Bra suspiró e hizo una mueca de resignación.

—Bien, —la rubia miró a Pan. —hace bastantes años me encontré a Bra fuera de la C.C. y parecía nerviosa. Le pregunté qué le sucedía pero no quería contestarme. Ese día era lluvioso y el cielo estaba gris y ella no llevaba algo que la protegiera de la lluvia, por lo que le dije que se enfermaría. Ella no me hizo mucho caso y luego de un rato me preguntó qué podía hacer para gustarle a alguien. —Bra estaba sonrojada, algo que era muy raro en ella y Marron se preguntó si debía seguir contando o no, mas Pan estaba emocionada con la historia y deseaba saber lo demás. —Yo me sorprendí y no supe cómo responderle, porque... no lo sabía. Ella me miró con tristeza y agachó la mirada, yo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le sonreí. " _Dime, ¿te gusta alguien?_ " pregunté. Bra se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza. Yo no sabía qué más hacer y le repetí que debía volver a su casa o se enfermaría. —Pan la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué hacías fuera de la C.C. en un día lluvioso? Creí que no te gustaba mojarte.

—Pues ese día Trunks olvidó uno de sus libros y yo quería devolvérselo. Eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?— Marron dio un trago a su bebida mientras miraba a Pan.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. Sigue contando, por favor. —pidió ella.

—Está bien. Bra no quería entrar a su casa y me susurró que ahí estaba él. _"¿El chico que te gusta?_ " le cuestioné y ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza; yo quedé pensativa porque no había otro chico aparte de Goten ahí adentro, así que la deducción fue obvia. —finalizó la rubia y ambas chicas miraron a Bra huir a la barra del bar.

—Entonces, ¿a Bra le gustaba mi tío?— Marron le respondió que sí.

Bra estaba más que avergonzada. Pidió un trago bastante fuerte y como no fue suficiente con uno, siguió pidiendo lo mismo hasta que no pudo mantenerse despierta.

Pan y Marron pensaban que lo que estaba tomando era un tipo de bebida dulce sin demasiado alcohol, pero al verla ebria acudieron inmediatamente a socorrerla. La noche de chicas para las tres había terminado.

La rubia y la morena cargaron a la de pelo azul hasta su coche y se preguntaron qué hacer porque no podían llevarla a su casa en ese estado. Marron sugirió que se quedara en casa de alguna de las dos y como Pan era su mejor amiga, resolvieron que se quedara con ella.

Luego de meterla a la fuerza al auto, ambas chicas miraban a Bra reír y decir incoherencias.

— ¿Sabes, Pan? Tu tío es un completo imbécil. Yo lo quería, jaja, ¿y qué me pasó? Pues me di cuenta de que él no era para mí, porque... yo soy demasiado linda para alguien como él. —decía Bra mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Marron condujo hasta su casa y se despidió de ambas: Pan se puso en el asiento del conductor y la chica Briefs le hizo la seña del dedo medio a la rubia antes de que Pan arrancara y se alejaran por la calle.

Al llegar a su casa, la morena, literalmente, arrastró a su amiga para llevarla dentro y gritó a Goten para que la ayudara. Él estaba viendo dibujos animados en ese momento y no sin antes refunfuñar se acercó a la entrada para ver qué sucedía. Se sorprendió al ver a Bra ebria y en los brazos de Pan.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí parado o me vas a ayudar?— preguntó enojada su sobrina. Goten cargó a Bra sobre su hombro y Pan lo guió hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

— ¿Qué le pasó?— cuestionó él después de dejar a Bra sobre la cama.

—Pues... tomó más de la cuenta. —dijo la morena al quitarle los zapatos a la chica de cabello azul. En un inesperado movimiento, Bra se incorporó de la cama y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Goten e intentó besarlo.

— ¡No, Bra, suéltalo!— forcejeaba Pan para alejarla de su tío, pero este no oponía mucha resistencia que digamos. —Por Kami, Goten, coopera un poco, ¿quieres?— lo reprendía ella.

— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Me está asfixiando y no puedo moverme. —se defendió él.

—No te creo nada. Ella es más débil que tú, así que no pongas excusas.

—No son excusas, Pan, en verdad no puedo quitármela de encima. —Goten le indicó con la mirada que Bra lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello y había rodeado con sus piernas la cintura del chico.

—Eres tan lindo... —le dijo la de cabellera azul mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y él, dejándose llevar, permitió que la muchacha lo besara; Pan estaba a punto del colapso con esto.

— ¡Suéltala, Goten! ¡Deja de besarla!— Ahora era doble problema para Pan y con horror vio cómo su tío profundizaba el beso.

" _Ay, demonios, ¿qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!"_ se preguntaba desesperada al ver a ambos besándose. Una idea genial se le vino a la mente.

Goten estaba por las nubes, sino fuera por el amargo sabor del licor en la boca de la chica, ese beso sería perfecto. Pero ella estaba ebria... y él se estaba aprovechando de eso. Intentó separarse pero no lo logró y luego de unos segundos apareció Pan.

— ¡Sepárense, ahora!— decía mientras sostenía un rociador y los mojaba cual si fueran gatos.

Bra apartó a Goten y trató de cubrir su rostro; él aprovechó para dejarla en la cama y huir a su habitación, mientras que Pan trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

" _Si Bra se entera, me matará_." se repetía en su mente al ayudar a su amiga a ponerse una pijama. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al cuarto de su tío y empezó a llamarlo.

—Será mejor que abras, Goten, cada segundo que dejes pasar será peor para ti. —decía con calma y eso alarmaba al muchacho, quien luego de convencerse de que su sobrina sólo quería hablar del asunto y no le haría daño porque era su tío preferido, decidió abrir, siendo recibido con un puñetazo de parte de su 'pacífica' sobrina.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Goten! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió besarla?— le gritó. Él se frotaba la nariz con una mueca de dolor.

—Oye, sé que me excedí, pero... me dejé llevar, lo siento. —Pan lo observaba con desconfianza y luego de suspirar se disculpó con él, pero le advirtió que no debía mencionar nada.

—Está bien. ¡Oye!— la detuvo cuando vio a Pan marcharse. — ¿Sabes si Bra tiene novio?—preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡Eres un atrevido!— chilló su sobrina para después meterse en la habitación donde estaba la chica Briefs. Él se encogió de hombros y cerró su puerta. Esa noche dormiría muy bien.

* * *

Trunks estaba recostado en su cama y miraba hacia el techo. Pensaba...

Pensaba en Mai.

Le preocupaba no saber en dónde estaba.

Esperaba que estuviera bien; aunque no la amaba, ella era alguien importante para él.

Pensaba en Pan.

Impotente, apretó con fuerza sus puños al recordar que debía actuar distante con ella para no ponerse en evidencia.

La deseaba, cada día con más fuerza, pero también cada día más lejana. Ella quería acercársele, platicar con él... mas no podía permitirlo aunque lo quisiera.

Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer y eso lo frustraba. Frotó su rostro con ambas manos y retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la ventana y se dio cuenta de las pequeñas gotitas de agua que estaban sobre el vidrio.

Quiso que la suave llovizna que caía sobre la ciudad en esos instantes le dieran un pequeño indicio de lo que debía hacer; en el fondo lo sabía: olvidarla. Para siempre olvidarse de la pequeña Son, desecharla de su corazón, disolver su recuerdo en las aguas del tiempo.

No podía, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

El dolor que sentiría no se compararía a ningún otro. Sufriría, pero lo haría más si al momento de llegar al altar su corazón le gritaba que no podía casarse con Mai, y él no podría vivir con ese sentimiento por el resto de su vida.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que la delicada lluvia mojara su rostro, brindándole confort.

Cada pequeña gota en su piel era como una delicada caricia, un suave cosquilleo lo invadía cuando alguna gotita, algo traviesa, se deslizaba sobre su rostro y se perdía en su mandíbula para, finalmente, descender hasta su cuello y adentrarse entre su camisa.

Fría lluvia que lo mojaba y le ayudó a relajarse.

Después de unos instantes y sintiéndose como un loco por lo que acababa de hacer, cerró la ventana en búsqueda de una toalla para quitar los rastros de agua en su cara. Su celular empezó a sonar y Trunks se sorprendió al ver quién lo llamaba a esa hora: era Mai.

Sin prisa, pero tampoco despreocupado, atendió la llamada.

— ¿Mai?— preguntó dubitativo.

—Por supuesto Trunks, ¿quién esperabas que fuera?— cuestionó sin una pizca de amabilidad.

— ¿En dónde has estado? Toda la semana me he preocupado por ti porque no dejaste ni una nota que me tranquilizara. Simplemente... desapareciste. —reclamó él de manera acelerada. En la otra línea, Mai pareció dudar.

—No creo que haya sido para tanto, cariño. —respondió al fin. —Sólo quería reflexionar un poco sobre nuestra última conversación, y para eso vine a pasar unos días en casa de mi tío. ¿O es que eso te molesta?— terminó con burla. Trunks, en un acto inconsciente, golpeó suave sobre su buró: había sonado como un posesivo.

—No, claro que no me molesta Mai, pero es que... te fuiste tan rápido esa noche y temí que...

— ¿Qué temiste? ¡Por Kami, Trunks! No deberías tratarme como si fuera una desequilibrada mental; sabes que yo sería incapaz de ponerme en riesgo. Ahora dime, ¿cómo la has pasado sin mí, eh?— El chico no lo notó, pero esa pregunta no fue hecha con picardía, sino que con enojo.

Él dudó antes de responder. —Me preocupé bastante, no quería que estuvieras mal o algo así.

—Suenas nervioso, querido. Tal vez tú necesitabas más las vacaciones que yo. En fin, solamente quería avisarte que mañana mismo vuelvo a la ciudad, así que no debes preocuparte más por mí. Que tengas dulces sueños, amor. —y colgó. Trunks miró incrédulo su celular por varios segundos. La imagen de Mai en la pantalla, sonriente, lo acosaba, tal como si fuera un fantasma que lo apuntaba con el dedo diciéndole que ya conocía su más grande secreto, y que no dudaría ni un instante en revelarlo. Apagó su teléfono casi por impulso. La voz de su prometida se había escuchado tan extraña, ya no melosa como antes, sino... distante, con reproche.

¿Y si Mai sabía, si se había dado cuenta de algo que para los ojos de un hombre era imperceptible pero que para la mirada femenina era más que obvio: de su corazón latiendo con desenfreno por Pan? ¿Qué haría si eso se supiera?

Estuvo a punto de tener una crisis de pánico. Estaba sudando por el nerviosismo que lo invadió, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y se relajó. La cercanía de Pan en su vida lo afectaba sobremanera y debía encontrar una forma de evitarlo, porque de no hacerlo, el único perjudicado sería él.

Trunks se durmió sin saber que Mai no tenía ningún tío, que había salido de la ciudad por cuestión de negocios y que para el momento de la llamada ella estaba en su apartamento, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de color negro y miraba con rencor la modesta sortija que con tanto amor el chico de pelos lilas compró para una chica que, en esos instantes, pensaba en la manera de ganarse su confianza incondicional, sin pensar siquiera que eso implicaría jugar con fuego...

Y el que juega con fuego, se quema.

* * *

 _ **Hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia, y también a quienes se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, aunque también lamento no actualizar más seguido, jeje. Hasta la próxima (Dedicado a Monserrat, por estar pendiente del fic y me pidió lo actualizara)**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Una copa de vino y un cigarrrillo**

 **Capítulo IV**

Mai Sato, ese era su nombre, o al menos el que había escogido para esa etapa de su vida. Ella era una chica hábil, astuta y eficiente en su trabajo, por lo que llamó la atención de un sujeto llamado Pilaf. Gracias al apoyo que este le brindaba, Mai consiguió completar algunos atracos de menor peso, los cuales sirvieron de entrenamiento para trabajos más complicados. Aunque le llevó tiempo completarlos, al final todos se hicieron con eficacia. Su objetivo actual era su "prometido" Trunks Briefs.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y aún estaba sentada en el sillón, pensando en la llamada que le hizo al chico de cabello lila, sosteniendo la cajita que encontró en el clóset del joven mientras buscaba unos documentos importantes. La arrojó sobre la alfombra y estuvo tentada a pisotearla, pero se contuvo. Esa maldita...

Son Pan.

Conocía demasiado a Trunks. La manera en que la miraba, en que pronunciaba su nombre y la defendió en aquella ocasión le habían llevado a sospechar, y ahora que tenía la sortija en su poder, supo que era mucho más que una atracción lo que su prometido sentía por esa niña.

— ¡Carajo!– azotó el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesita a un lado del sillón en la pared. —Esa maldita estúpida estropeará todo mi trabajo, y el amo Pilaf ya no confiará en mí. —susurró con rencor.

Se levantó del sillón y se inclinó para recoger la cajita negra. La abrió y volvió a examinar la joya, mas ahora la comparó con el hermoso -y costoso- anillo de diamantes que Trunks le dio cuando le propuso matrimonio; a simple vista no había otra diferencia que el costo entre ambas joyas. Pero los sentimientos que embargaban el corazón del joven Briefs al comprarlas era también distinto: la sortija para Pan fue comprada por amor, y la suya... solo por presión de su madre, y nada más.

—¿Por qué? — murmuró apretando la mandíbula— ¿Cuál es la razón de su amor? Ella no lo sabe —quedó pensativa unos instantes—. Oh, tengo una excelente idea: ¡se lo diré! —eliminó la idea rápidamente—. No, eso sería patético —se levantó y guardó la cajita en un cajón—. Debo pensar en algo mejor —recargó la espalda en una pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El ligero camisón que llevaba cubría la fina lencería negra de encaje. Su melena, oscura y lacia, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y le daba un cosquilleo cuando su cabello rozaba su cuello. Empezó a golpear suavemente la pared con los puños cerrados, pero no cambió de posición.

" ¡Uy! Maldita niña de vida perfecta" maldijo mentalmente pues si gritaba, corría el riesgo de que alguien se alarmara y le hablara a la policía, y ella no soportaba a los policías. "Todos tienen secretos, nadie es perfecto pero parece que Pan es distinta... "

Mai había investigado a fondo a todas aquellas personas que rodeaban a Trunks, y la joven Son no había sido la excepción pero nada le servía. Miró su sortija de compromiso y la palabra clave surgió de inmediato: matrimonio.

La vida de la señorita Son Pan no era tan perfecta del todo.

La habían dejado plantada en el altar y según lo que sabía, eso le afecto tanto que no salió de la cama en semanas. ¿Cuál era el punto? Que si había sufrido como lo había hecho, ese hombre debió ser muy especial.

En ocasiones, se sorprendía por lo malvada que podría ser.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era contactar a ese tipo, ofrecerle una buena paga para que re-enamorara a Pan y así la alejaría definitiva de Trunks, porque el hecho que fuera la asistente personal del chico le implicaba serias complicaciones a su plan.

Y ella no podía permitirlo.

Respiró profundo y caminó alegremente hasta su habitación. Ya no tendría que preocuparse más. Jugar vilmente con los sentimientos de la gente era su especialidad.

* * *

Pan se removió en su cama. Había pasado una noche terrible pues tuvo horrendas pesadillas, en las cuales alguien trataba de hacerle daño. Despertaba de una pesadilla para sumirse en otra más terrible y alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada pudo dormir sin interrupciones. El sol ya había salido y agradecía que no tendría que ir a trabajar ese día; Trunks le había pedido que no se presentara.

Estaba a punto de cubrir su cabeza con las cobijas pero un delicioso aroma se filtró por debajo de la puerta, además de que el ruido que venía de la cocina se le hacía sospechoso: alguien había entrado a la casa.

Se quitó suavemente las cobijas de encima y con el mismo cuidado giró el picaporte de su habitación. De puntillas se dirigió al cuarto de Goten con la intención de despertarlo y avisarle del intruso, pero al asomarse dentro no lo encontró.

"Ay, no. Lo mataron..." pensó con diversión pues Goten era como una cucaracha: no importaba lo que le sucediera, sobreviviría. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la cocina; casi le da un infarto al ver a quien producía el ruido.

—¿Goten? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó con sorpresa.

Su tío preparaba el desayuno y como estaba escuchando música con los auriculares no se percató de su presencia hasta que volteó.

—¡Pan! — exclamó alegre— Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

—¿En verdad? No sabía que supieras cocinar —dijo aún sorprendida.

—Ah, bueno, lo que pasa es que mamá me enseñó y no pude negarme —explicó mientras arreglaba la mesa.

—Ya veo. Entonces, le avisaré a Bra —dijo Pan al darse media vuelta.

A la morena le parecía más que extraño que su tío luciera tan feliz y deseaba que no fuera por lo pasado en la noche.

—Bra, despierta —le susurraba a su amiga al tiempo que movía un poco su hombro—. Bra, debes levantarte, ya amaneció.

—No quiero —balbuceó la de cabello azul y frotó sus sienes—. Ay, me duele la cabeza, ¿qué sucedió? —le preguntó a Pan con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te embriagaste —le respondió con simpleza—. Ahora ve a darte una ducha y tómate estas pastillas: son para el dolor de cabeza —Bra asintió con desgano y se dirigió, arrastrando los pies y frotando sus ojos, hacia el baño.

Pan también se ducharía, rápido, pues el delicioso aroma del desayuno se filtraba en sus fosas nasales y le invitaba a apresurarse, cosa que ella hizo. Por su parte, Bra, luchaba por abrir los ojos pues la luz —a su parecer— era bastante intensa. Mientras tarareaba una melodía, la tibieza del agua le producía somnolencia y le brindaba alivio para sus malestares.

"Fue una gran borrachera." pensó.

Pequeños recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y la confundían; no podía comprobar si se trataban en verdad de recuerdos o eran alguna clase de delirio producido por el alcohol. Se recordaba huyendo de la incómoda conversación de Marron y Pan, mas no recordaba estar bailando con un gran elefante rosa sobre una pista de caramelo... Uh, sí, fue una gran borrachera.

—Hum, le preguntaré a Pan —fue su resolución final al salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron casi al mismo tiempo. Pan iba ya vestida pero Bra solamente llevaba una bata, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención de ambos Son.

—Bra... —dijo la morena luego de carraspear.

—¿Qué? — preguntó mirándola.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste algo más? — cuestionó.

—No creo que haya problemas, además tengo ropa interior. ¡No soy una vulgar, Pan! —le recriminó.

—No lo estoy diciendo por eso —se defendió dándole discretas miradas de reclamo a su tío, quien no apartaba sus ojos de Bra.

Ella comprendió perfectamente.

—No creo que a Goten le moleste —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que no —respondió éste, sonriente.

—Pan, debes decirme qué sucedió anoche porque no recuerdo absolutamente nada —pidió la de cabellera azulada.

—¿Qué más pudo haber sucedido? Te embriagaste y como no podíamos llevarte a tu casa de esa manera, Marron y yo decidimos que te quedaras aquí —explicó la morena.

—Ah, ¿sólo eso pasó? —cuestionó confundida.

—Pues sí, ¿qué más pudo haber sucedido? —Pan miró con el ceño fruncido a Goten, ya que estaba a punto de hablar. Los tres empezaron a comer con completa tranquilidad y en silencio, mas para completa incomodidad de Pan, su tío no dejaba de mirar a Bra.

—Sabes —dijo la chica de pelo azul a su amiga—, tuve un sueño bastante extraño.

Ella le puso atención pero justo tocaron el timbre.

—Yo voy —dijo Goten y fue a ver.

Las chicas aprovecharon para platicar.

— ¿De qué se trató tu sueño?

—Pues... —Bra se veía avergonzada, cosa que intrigó a la chica de cabello negro— en mi sueño besé a tu tío.

Pan parpadeó varias veces y aclaró su garganta, mientras que su amiga mordía levemente su labio inferior. Ninguna se había dado cuenta de que Goten estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y les miraba con curiosidad.

—Sí, creo que fue un sueño bastante extraño —sonrió.

—Aunque podría ser más que un sueño —Bra volteó a mirar al chico con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Goten, cállate! —le gritó Pan.

—¿Y por qué habría de callarse, Pan? ¡Aquí hay algo que no me están diciendo! —exclamó disgustada.

—Sí, sobrinita, ¿por qué no le dices qué fue lo que hizo? —dijo Goten.

—¡No me agradó tu tono de voz! —casi gritó, Bra.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó ahora, Pan— Eh, escúchame, Bra, ayer en verdad estabas muy ebria y te la pasaste diciendo incoherencias en todo el camino, apenas te podías sostener en pie. Al llegar aquí, tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi tío para llevarte al cuarto de huéspedes pero... —la morena no estaba muy segura si debía seguir contando.

—¿Pero...? —Bra sabía que no sería agradable lo que escucharía pero aún así, quería saberlo.

—Besaste a Goten a la fuerza —no era del todo cierto eso y Pan se sentía fatal por mentir de esa manera, pero no podía decir toda la verdad.

—Maldita basura... —susurró en tono tétrico la chica de ojos azules cuando se encontró con la mirada de Goten; éste, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Espera, Bra... Yo... No fue mi intención hacerlo, en verdad. Me sujetabas muy fuerte y yo... —trataba de explicar con nerviosismo el joven.

—¡Espera, Bra! —se interpuso entre ambos—. Aquí no hay culpables, ¡dejen de comportarse como niños! Por Kami, ¡ambos son adultos! Y deberían avergonzarse.

La de pelo azulado frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, y el chico sólo se dirigió a la sala. Pan tomó asiento.

—Lo lamento, sabía que esto pasaría si te lo decía —. Vio a Bra hacer una mueca.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella más relajada—. Fue mi culpa de todas formas. Creo que debo hablarle a mamá para que no se preocupe.

—No es necesario. La llamé anoche y le pareció bien que te quedaras aquí —le explicó Pan.

—¿Y le dijiste por qué? — cuestionó preocupada.

—Oh, claro. Tenías un grave dolor de cabeza y te quedaste dormida aquí —respondió guiñándole un ojo; Bra le sonrió.

—Gracias. Ah... —suspiró.

—¿A qué debo ese suspiro? — preguntó Pan con picardía.

—¡Ay! Es por mi hermano. Últimamente lo he visto muy sospechoso, no lo sé, creo que algo oculta —dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó la morena, curiosa.

—Porque está mucho más serio que antes; él no es así. Además, no lo he visto con Mai ni una sola vez —dijo en tono serio.

—Debe tener sus razones. Bra, dime una cosa: ¿por qué odias tanto a Mai? Digo, pronto serán familia —expresó Pan en tono inocente; Bra enarcó una ceja.

—¿Acaso bromeas? ¡Por Kami, Pan, tú has visto qué clase de comportamiento tiene! Me odia y creéme que lo hace con ganas. Yo no permitiré que ella se salga con la suya porque se me hace difícil creer que sienta algo por mi hermano —exclamó, exaltada.

—Creo que no debí preguntar eso —murmuró Pan al ver el estado de su amiga; carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención—. Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos el tema.

—Hum, tienes razón. Ahora hablemos de ti —puso los brazos sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada que no sepas —dijo ella mirándola a su vez.

—Sé que hay un nuevo chico en tu vida, lo veo por el brillo de tus ojos —comentó sin dejar de verla.

—No hay nadie nuevo, Bra, ahora no estoy para esas cosas —expresó en tono triste.

—Pan, ya deja el pasado atrás, si sigues así solo te haces daño. ¿Qué hay de malo que salgas con chicos, que te diviertas, ah? Necesitas olvidarlo, no vale la pena —Bra trató de convencerla.

—No puedo —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Claro que puedes —dijo Bra mientras tocaba su mano—. ¡Es solo cuestión de que te lo propongas y olvidarás a ese idiota en un santiamén! —exclamó con una sonrisa, la cual, no fue compartida por Pan.

—Parece que nunca me escuchas —dijo la morena alejando su mano de la de su amiga—. No puedo olvidar la vergüenza que pasé frente a todos, en el altar, cuando ese imbécil me llamó y me hizo ponerlo en el altavoz, solamente para anunciar descaradamente que me dejaba por una zorra que conoció en su despedida de soltero; ¡fue terrible! —ahogó un sollozo y Bra acarició su hombro—. Nunca me sentí tan humillada y tan enojada como ese día. Y... —respiró profundo para luego seguir— Me prometí que jamás volvería a enamorarme como lo hice con él.

Su amiga de melena azulada se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó.

—Sé que todavía te duele pero no te amargues la vida —Pan suspiró aún aprisionada por los brazos de su amiga—. Esto sería más fácil si me hubieras dejado ir a buscarlo y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas —masculló con enojo, algo que a la morena hizo reír.

—Me habría gustado permitírtelo —dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

Quedaron ambas sumidas en un profundo silencio que les permitió reflexionar. ¿Por qué eran tan buenas amigas? No tenían muchos intereses comunes ni pasatiempos que compartir, no obstante, les era imposible alejarse demasiado la una de la otra.

—¿Me dejan unirme a su abrazo? —la paz de la que disfrutaban se vio perturbada por Goten, quien las miraba desde hacia un buen rato.

—¿Es que no sabes lo que es respetar una conversación ajena? — cuestionó bastante molesta, Bra.

—No creo que a Pan le importe —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No tienes algo qué hacer? Como ver una película cursi o algo así —dijo la chica Briefs para ahuyentarlo.

Pan intervino.

—Por favor, Goten, no quiero peleas hoy.

Ambas vieron al chico marcharse sin decir nada más.

—Impresionante... —murmuró Bra, asombrada.

—Creo que le gustas —mencionó con picardía, Pan, en un claro afán de sacar de quicio a su amiga.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! Jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás tendrá una oportunidad conmigo.

La chica de cabello azul dejó de abrazar a la morena y salió de la cocina sumamente molesta. Pan se limitó a sonreír. Conocía lo terca que podía ser su amiga, así como también sabía que su tío no cedía tan fácil a lo que se propusiera pues ese inusual y espontáneo interés de Goten por Bra, no auguraba buenos tiempos para ambos. Ella rápido se levantó de su asiento; debía preguntarle a su amiga qué podría hacer para destruir la barrera que no permitía que se acercara a Trunks, y aunque no hubiera una manera efectiva, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo.

* * *

Hola. Es pero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar y no tengo excusas válidas para ello.

Nos estaremos viendo en la próxima actualización.


	6. Capítulo V

**Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo**

…

 **Capítulo V**

…

Trunks estornudó de súbito.

"Oh, rayos, me resfriaré por mojarme con la lluvia." pensó con desgano mientras limpiaba su nariz.

Las cosas en ese día iban particularmente tranquilas: atendió unas cuantas llamadas, revisó por enésima vez el plan de expansión de la C.C y fue a dar el visto bueno para un nuevo modelo de automóviles en que los técnicos llevaban trabajando por meses. A pesar de resultarle tranquila la jornada, estaba un poco intranquilo por tener que reunirse con su novia.

—¿Señor Briefs? —llamó a su puerta Marron. Él se levantó un poco extrañado de su asiento pues la rubia jamás abandonaba su puesto en la recepción.

—¿Qué sucede, Marron? Y te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, me haces sentir viejo al decirme 'señor' —replicó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Lo siento, Trunks, es la costumbre —se disculpó ella; luego, se dispuso a proseguir—. El mensajero ha traído esto y como no está Pan... —le entregó un sobre y él lo tomó—. No tiene remitente, es bastante extraño —agregó viéndolo.

Trunks asintió y vio a Marron dirigirse a su puesto con paso natural. Cerró la puerta y sonrió; a Marron fue a la única chica a la que pudo superar. Fueron novios por no más de un año pues lo único que querían era experimentar un poco. Claro está, fue mucho antes de conocer a Pan.

Bueno, su día se fue a la mierda al recordar a la morena.

De nada servía amargarse el día y el recuerdo del sobre lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Lo revisó y frunció levemente las cejas al notar la falta del remitente, por lo que decidió abrirlo con mesura. Dándole un vistazo al interior, se percató que lo contenido en el sobre era una fotografía, así que la sacó para mirarla mejor: lo que vio, lo dejó helado, petrificado.

La fotografía resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, algo que no importó al joven de pelo lila.

Tan perturbadora era esa imagen impresa en aquella foto que no valía la pena volver a verla.

El anillo, aquella joya que tan recelosamente ocultaba en su residencia era el objeto que ocupaba espacio en aquella fotografía.

Su corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con frenar su funcionamiento en cualquier instante, cosa que le produjo un leve mareo que lo obligó a tomar asiento.

¿Cómo pudo alguien haber entrado con tanta facilidad a su apartamento? Ni siquiera Mai tenía tantas libertades.

Observó hacia el ventanal y aflojó un poco su corbata. Respiró profundo y evocando a su padre, dejó a un lado la preocupación y se dispuso a actuar.

Media hora después, recibía el informe policiaco posterior a la prudente investigación en su residencia, teniendo como resultado un completo y total nada. Ninguna de las cámaras de vigilancia había captado algo fuera de lo normal y en su habitación ninguna huella ajena a la suya fueron encontradas.

Trunks lo meditó y restándole importancia, a pesar de que tenía mucha, dio las gracias a los oficiales y siguió con su rutina.

La pregunta seguía en el aire: ¿Quién había sido el responsable de enviarle esa fotografía? En la oficina postal nadie pudo explicar el envió del sobre, y tampoco ellos tenían registro del remitente.

Extraño, sumamente extraño, se repetía mientras veía la fotografía reducirse a jirones. Destruyó lo que la policía pudo utilizar como evidencia, mas ni siquiera por su propio bienestar permitiría que alguien más supiera su secreto.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, dio un sorbo a su taza de café y continuó con sus labores.

Extraño, sumamente extraño, se repetía una vez más pues Mai le envió un mensaje informándole que le sería imposible asistir a su cita de esa tarde.

¿Desde cuándo se convirtieron en dos completos desconocidos?

Oh, claro, desde que él comenzó a comportarse como un adolescente hormonalmente inestable y todo causado por una linda jovencita a la que no quería tener cerca.

Mierda, su vida era una mierda.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando en un descuido, su taza de café le cayó encima.

¿Acaso la vida le tenía preparadas más sorpresas?

Fastidiado, se comunicó con Marron para que le consiguiera un cambio de ropa.

"Mierda..." se dijo mentalmente al caer cuenta de lo patético que era por no poder afrontar los hechos y evitar lo inevitable; era hora de comportarse de acuerdo a su edad y posición, pues si no lo hacía, cada aspecto de su vida, en verdad, se iría a la mierda.

Mai caminaba a paso acelerado luego de haber bajado de su auto, dirigiéndose a la cafetería en que se había citado con aquel joven. La lluvia amenazaba con degenerar en una verdadera tormenta y eso no la haría más feliz. Esperaba haber sembrado un poco de angustia en su prometido, ya que la tentación de enviarle una señal de que conocía su sucio secretillo fue demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

Haciendo uso de una cámara común, le tomó una fotografía instantánea a la sortija que guardó con ella hasta después que los policías se retiraran del apartamento de su 'prometido' y haciendo uso de sus increíbles habilidades, devolvió a su escondite la adorada joya del joven Briefs.

"Maldito imbécil." maldijo mentalmente a Trunks a la vez que buscaba con la mirada al hombre con el que había hecho contacto esa misma mañana. "De mí nadie se burla, ¡nadie! Ya me las pagará".

Llevarlo a la ruina era lo que deseaba pero necesitaba primero quitar del camino a Pan, y el plan que tenía para hacer efectivo su objetivo, era a prueba de fallos.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver al muchacho de rubios cabellos, quien observaba con interés hacia los transeúntes a través del frío vidrio del ventanal. Era apuesto, no cabía duda, mas por la expresión de su rostro dedujo con rapidez que no había sido dotado de una gran destreza.

—Hola —pronunció en tono suave para llamar su atención.

El joven la miró con desconcierto: era mucho más bella de lo que esperaba. En su atuendo el color que predominaba era el negro, algo que le resultaba favorecedor al resaltar la blancura de su piel: botines negros, jeans negros, unas gafas de igual color y, a diferencia de lo anterior, una chaqueta de color verde fuerte.

Ella lo observó rápidamente: un traje de una reconocida marca en color azul marino era su atuendo, el rubio cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás dejando a la vista su rostro varonil en el que resaltaban sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Hola —respondió él sin quitarle la mirada de encima al ella sentarse frente a él.

—Bien, como odio andarme con rodeos, te explicaré el por qué acudí a ti con tanta urgencia. —Iba a comenzar la siguiente frase pero el rubio la detuvo.

—Espera, primor. —Mai frunció el ceño al escuchar tal adjetivo-. Antes de que inicies con tu agobiante discurso, me encantaría que me dijeras cuál es tu nombre.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no es 'primor' —espetó, con lo cual varias personas dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos para luego seguir con sus asuntos —Bien, estúpido, mi nombre es Mai, es lo único que debes saber —contestó, enojada. Una camarera se acercó a ellos y ambos hicieron su pedido; una vez que la mujer se fue, el joven tuvo su turno para hablar.

—¿Sin un apellido? —cuestionó intrigado; Mai permaneció callada—. Está bien —continuó resignado—. Mi nombre es David Fish y puesto que tu rostro no parece amigable, me guardaré el discurso de 'Es un placer conocerte.' ya que si fuera así, no estaríamos aquí e iríamos rumbo a un motel —le guiñó un ojo y la morena gruñó en protesta.

—Ahórrate tu estúpida faceta de galán, porque conmigo nunca funcionará —replicó con molestia.

—Entendido —dijo derrotado. La camarera les llevó un par de tazas de té y postre—. Entonces, Mai, ¿podrías decirme el motivo de este encuentro? No veo que estés muy interesada en mí. —Confundido, la vio sonreír.

—Te equivocas, me interesas mas no como tú piensas. Sé absolutamente todo de ti —dijo en tono frío, confundiendo más al chico—. Conozco de dónde vienes, quiénes son tus padres, en dónde estudias y estudiaste; sé cuántas lesiones has tenido, tengo copias de tu registro dental, de tu historial médico, tu tipo de sangre... —tomó aire y miró a los ojos a su interlocutor, quien la veía con desconfianza; ella removió su té y prosiguió—. Conozco cada cicatriz, lunar o marca de nacimiento en tu cuerpo. —Fish tragó saliva—. Conozco el nombre de tus amigos, de cada novia que has tenido e incluso sé lo que sucedió con tu más reciente conquista, esa linda chica pelirroja... ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Himeko? Uh, creo que sí —sonrió victoriosa al notar la palidez en el rostro del chico—. También sé qué sucedió con ella. —Él la miró sin comprender—. Sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Luego de que dejaras plantada en el altar a tu novia y huyeras con tu linda Himeko, ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro —mencionó con sorna antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té —. Decidieron que iniciarían una vida juntos, aunque antes debían arreglar sus asuntos. Ella prometió que se verían en un motel que está a las afueras de la ciudad y tú aceptaste, mas cuando llegaste ahí ella no estaba. La esperaste por varios días, hasta que esos días se convirtieron en una semana y te diste cuenta que ella no volvería a tu lado y pensaste, arrepentido, que había sido una estupidez haber dejado atrás a la mujer que te dio todo de sí... ¿me equivoqué en algo? —preguntó con diversión. David la miró con odio y de esa manera, preguntó.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso? A nadie le dije dónde estuve todos esos días, nadie supo jamás el nombre de esa chica... ¿Eres una detective privada? ¿Te envió Pan, no es así?

—¡Ja! Niño, me subestimas demasiado, ¿tengo cara de detective? Escucha bien esto: no trabajo para esa chiquilla odiosa, aunque es ella el motivo de nuestra reunión —comentó con misterio.

—No comprendo —dijo Fish, aún confundido por la revelación anterior.

—Eres un idiota, es normal que no lo entiendas —replicó Mai encogiéndose de hombros—. Escucha, David, esa mocosa es un obstáculo bastante grande en un importantísimo asunto: ella obstruye mi felicidad con el hombre que más amo —intentó sonar sincera pero sus palabras sonaron falsas.

—Dime estúpido todo lo que quieras pero esas palabras ni siquiera un sordo las creería —la morena rodó los ojos—. Si me dices tus razones, tus verdaderas razones, puede que yo acepte ayudarte. —Una oferta demasiado tentadora.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con cierto desgano.

—Pero primero dime qué sucedió con Himeko —el sujeto no era tan tonto como parecía.

—Ella iba rumbo al motel pero fue interceptada por un auto negro. Himeko no era una simple chica que conociste en un bar, era una apostadora compulsiva que buscaba la manera más rápida de huir de la ciudad al acrecentarse sus deudas y te utilizó para lograrlo. Sin embargo, los tipos a los que le debía no le tendrían consideración alguna por ser mujer. Si quieres verla, bien podría llevarte al páramo en que abandonaron su cuerpo -—relató una imperturbable Mai, quien no midió la rudeza en sus palabras y afectó severamente a Fish.

—¿Está... muerta? —cuestionó, incrédulo. Ella asintió—. Solo... necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. —La mujer que estaba frente a él bien podría estarle mintiendo, atinando en los detalles por mera casualidad, no obstante, la historia era consistente. Mai comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¿No me crees? —indagó.

—Claro que sí, es solo que necesitaba asimilarlo —respiró profundo—. Ahora, dime qué es lo que necesitas de mí.

La morena sonrió satisfecha.

—Quiero que me ayudes a quitar del camino a Son Pan, mis grandiosos planes podrían verse arruinados por ella y no quisiera arriesgarme —explicó, con brevedad.

—¿Grandiosos planes? ¡No me hagas reír! Suenas como una anciana desquiciada —olvidó rápido la anterior noticia amarga al burlarse sin miramientos de Mai, quien frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que son grandiosos. No a diario tienes la oportunidad de vaciar las cuentas bancarias del presidente de la Capsule Corporation —replicó con soberbia; Fish la miró anonadado.

—¿Pretendes estafarlo? Discúlpame, eres sexy pero no creo que puedas acercarte mucho a él —objetó.

Para su sorpresa, la chica levantó su mano derecha, en la cual relucía un brillante anillo de compromiso.

—Creo que puedo acercarme lo suficiente si soy su prometida —alegó con presunción.

—Eres astuta, Mai, aunque no veo qué tiene que ver Pan en todo esto —comentó él.

—Tiene que ver, debes estar consciente de ello. Mi prometido ha actuado muy extraño desde que ella apareció en nuestras vidas, y no hace mucho que descubrí que mi prometido la ama en secreto; claro está que ella no está enterada de absolutamente nada. —Al ver la confusión del chico, decidió aclarar las cosas.

—Tal vez olvidé decir que Pan empezó hace poco como la asistente personal de mi prometido y lo que temo es que ella se entere de los sentimientos de Trunks y le corresponda, eso sería mi ruina completa, además de que es imposible no enamorarse de un hombre como Trunks —suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Lo estás? —la morena lo miró sin comprender —. ¿Estás enamorada de él y por eso no quieres a Pan cerca?

—¡Claro que no! Nada más quiero eliminarla del camino pues aparte de lo ya mencionado, ella se encarga de pagar sus cuentas bancarias y al momento de ver cualquier anomalía, mis planes se verán frustrados —respondió maquiavélicamente.

—Si tú lo dices —con clara ironía, él replicó.

—No me agrada tu tono de voz, incluso me estoy arrepintiendo de darte una jugosa recompensa —atacó con astucia.

—Oh, vamos, no creo que logres impresionarme —dijo el rubio con seguridad.

—Te daré el diez por ciento del valor total de la piedra en mi sortija de compromiso a cambio de que reconquistes a Pan o al menos que la mantengas lo suficientemente ocupada para que no pueda desempeñarse completamente en su labor —ofreció con firmeza.

— ¡Estás loca! Después de lo que le hice a Pan pretendes que trate de... enamorarla. Y aparte pretendes decirme que esa joya vale mucho —le reclamó, irritado.

—No seas idiota, ¿acaso alguna otra vez habías visto un diamante de color lila? No cotices demasiado tu trabajo, que si no fuera porque necesito de tu ayuda, jamás te habría contactado —contraatacó.

—Tranquila, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, de todas formas no entiendo por qué necesariamente he de ser yo quien deba arriesgarse con Pan —alegó con sinceridad.

—Es más que obvio. Si ella no te amara en verdad, nunca habría sufrido tanto por ti, y con tan poco tiempo que ha pasado, es seguro que aún siente algo hacia ti. Lo que hagas para conseguir lo que requiero, no es de mi incumbencia, así que tienes dos opciones: o lo tomas, o lo dejas, es simple —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—De acuerdo, acepto, aunque necesitaré un par de días para poner en orden mis ideas -—se excusó todavía confundido.

—Me parece perfecto, yo te contactaré —dijo ella levantándose de su asiento. Dejó el pago por su consumo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Me habría gustado conocerte antes, no de esta manera, nos habríamos llevado muy bien —inesperadamente dijo el chico rubio.

—Yo no apostaría en ello, niño, jamás me habría fijado en ti —comentó con arrogancia.

—¿Niño, eh? Nunca una chica antes me había rechazado de esa manera —se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

Mai soltó una risita.

—Pues si Pan te rechaza, te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día —amenazó con frialdad antes de alejarse con paso elegante a la salida.

El ondular de su cabello dejó el delicioso aroma a frutas de su shampoo en el aire pero sus palabras... ¡Diablos! Vaya que eran aterradoras.

Mientras Fish veía por la ventana cómo la morena se marchaba en su auto, se preguntó en qué lío se estaba metiendo y si era correcto hacer sufrir más a la pobre chica que nunca hizo nada en su contra.

Sabía la respuesta: no. Pero la ambición era más fuerte que cualquier dilema moral. Pagó su cuenta y sonrió satisfecho. Al menos ya sabía qué había sucedido con Himeko, y para ser franco consigo mismo, no le afectaba demasiado.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una muy emocionada Pan se preparaba para llevar a cabo los consejos que Bra le había dado para poder hacer más amena su convivencia con Trunks.

El amor y la traición harían mella en su vida.

—

 _ **¡Hola! Uf, sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero… no tengo excusas para ello. Odio diciembre y todo lo relacionado con ello, de verdad, además de que anduve flojeando, leyendo manga, viendo anime, haciendo dibujos que salían de mi mente y amenazaban con no dejarme dormir en un buen tiempo si no los plasmaba al papel…**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya ayudado y sí, soy la creadora de este fic que también pueden encontrar bajo el mismo nombre y con mi mismo Nick en Fanfic Es (donde va más avanzado) y en Wattpad. :D**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews.**_


	7. Capìtulo VI

**Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo**

…

 **Capítulo VI**

…

Ya era miércoles por la tarde. Trunks miraba con asombro la puerta por la que, apenas unos segundos antes, había salido su asistente personal; el aroma de su perfume aún permanecía en el aire.

Difícil sería no estar perturbado con la situación que estaba viviendo en esos instantes y todo había iniciado el día lunes, pues, a pesar de que él estaba dispuesto a no poner más barreras a su alrededor, Pan ya no estaría tan dispuesta a hacer su convivencia 'amena'. Con frialdad profesional se había encargado de tratarlo durante esos días y Trunks sentía que la brecha que los separaba era más y más grande.

"Bueno" suspiró, resignado. "Yo no hice mucho, a decir verdad. Puede ser que ella se haya cansado de mi actitud y lo interpretara como una señal de total desinterés de mi parte".

Convencido de ello, hizo girar su silla unas cuantas veces y se detuvo para admirar la puesta de sol desde el amplio ventanal de su oficina.

-Soy un idiota-. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, y las mantuvo un buen rato ahí, hasta que recordó que todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer, y él debía cumplir con sus deberes.

Para ser francos, prefería un millón de veces a la Pan que preguntaba '¿Cómo va todo?' a la que decía '¿Eso es todo, señor Briefs?' Era como tener que convivir con un robot de frío y duro metal.

Negó varias veces en silencio, antes de regresar a su escritorio y comenzar a revisar sus documentos. De alguna manera, sabía que esa actitud de parte suya era solamente temporal.

"Eso espero" pensó, antes de concentrarse en sus asuntos.

***

Pan sonreía feliz mientras Marron, desde su puesto de trabajo, la veía con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella, en tono inocentón.

La rubia movió negativamente la cabeza varias veces antes de contestarle:

-No creo que sea correcto lo que haces con Trunks: es algo injusto. Sabes bien que él no está pasando por buenos momentos ahora y tú, sin embargo, tratas de causarle problemas; te comportas como una chica tonta- sentenció seriamente.

Pan frunció el ceño.

-No soy tonta -se defendió.

-Pues lo pareces, porque, en primera, no debiste hacerle caso a Bra, y en segunda, deberías deshacer ese horrible peinado: ¡pareces una abuela! -señaló su anticuado peinado.

-Creo que no la escucharé y regresaré a mi puesto de trabajo, señorita Marron -dijo Pan al tiempo que ignoraba a su compañera, la cual bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bra, a pesar de ser su hermana, es muy poco seria en estas cosas. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona esta empresa, además de que últimamente se comporta más mimada de lo habitual.

Pan también cruzó los brazos y la miró, retadora.

\- ¿Entonces qué debí hacer, eh?

-Esperar-. Marron se encogió de hombros. -No cambiar tu manera de actuar tan repentinamente, eso sólo lo confundirá. Ya sé que quieres llevarte bien con él pero esta no es la manera de acercarte, más bien, creo que te alejas de tu objetivo.

La morena la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Tú crees? Ahora que lo dices, él se nota un poco preocupado cuando hablamos, ¿crees que se deba a eso?

-Por supuesto -contestó ella. -No te preocupes, sólo deja de actuar como un robot y sé más natural.

-Está bien -asintió Pan y se dirigió con rapidez al tocador.

-Ahora vuelvo, Marron, debo arreglar mi cabello.

La chica asintió en silencio, aunque por dentro agradecía que Pan le hubiese hecho caso. De todas formas, llevar el cabello recogido no iba con su estilo.

Justo en el momento en que la morena regresaba del tocador, Trunks salió de su oficina. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y quedaron inmóviles, cada uno al extremo opuesto del pasillo, quedando Marron en medio del camino, mirándolos en silencio, expectante a lo que pudiese suceder.

Él rompió el silencio.

-Veo que cambiaste tu peinado- dijo con calma.

Ella asintió y caminó hacia su escritorio.

-Fue Marron quien me lo pidió- respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, pues de repente, empezó a sentirse nerviosa de su presencia.

La rubia, divertida, asintió firmemente cuando Trunks la miró en busca de una respuesta.

-Es verdad, le dije que con su anterior peinado, no reflejaba ni juventud ni innovación, cosas que son importantísimas en Capsule Corp., además de que se desaprovechaba toda su belleza, ¿no lo crees, Trunks?- le preguntó, aún sonriente.

Éste captó inmediatamente la indirecta.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

Marron sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Verdad que Pan es una chica muy linda? Seguro que debe haber muchos chicos que morirían por tener una cita con ella, ¿tú no crees lo mismo?

Pan, al escuchar esas palabras y sentir la mirada de Trunks sobre ella al estudiarla con detenimiento, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-Reconozco que es linda- dijo al fin, Trunks.

-Sí, es una lástima que ella no quiera explotar esa belleza. Ah, en fin- suspiró Marron, en falsa decepción- es mejor que volvamos al trabajo. No falta mucho para que sea hora de ir a casa, ¿no lo cree, señor Briefs?

-Así es.

Confundido, dio una nueva mirada a Pan y a Marron, antes de entrar de nuevo a su oficina, olvidando completamente el motivo por el que había salido en primer lugar.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la morena se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a su compañera. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió levemente, teniendo todavía el rostro sonrojado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Marron?! -le espetó. -Casi me da un paro cardíaco y tú estabas muy feliz poniendome en ridículo.

-Ay, Pan, fue una pequeña broma. De todas formas, deberías agradecerme por salvarte de ponerte a ti misma en ridículo. Trunks seguramente venía a solicitarte algo y tú no estabas en condiciones de ayudarle -respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Eres una bruja! -le gritó, Pan, antes de volver al trabajo.

\- ¡Perdóname, Panny! No me ignores -suplicó la rubia.

Ella la ignoró, y ante un nuevo ruego de su amiga, Pan levantó el dedo medio hacia Marron.

-Qué grosera... -murmuró la rubia.

Ella ya se había dado cuenta de la manera en que Trunks miraba a la pequeña Son. Era esa forma de mirar que sólo un hombre de verdad enamorado, podía dar. No es que Marron quisiera forzarlos a algo, pero veía un brillo extraño en los ojos de Pan, y no era precisamente debido a la iluminación del lugar.

Ella suspiró y miró a su amiga, concentrada ahora en su computador. No podía asegurarlo, mas creía que el interés que tenía Pan en llevarse bien con Trunks, estaba ligado a cierto sentimiento especial, pero debido a lo que ella recientemente había sufrido, se encargaría de negar.

"Espero que para cuando se dé cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde" pensó, Marron, al tiempo que miraba con interés la puerta del elevador.

******

Bra conducía, de muy mala gana y en contra de sus deseos, hacia la Capsule Corp.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Quién diablos se cree ese idiota para dejarme plantada?- murmuraba enojada, mientras se detenía en una luz roja.

Y es que no era para menos -según ella- estar tan furiosa. Un simple y común hombre, aunque bastante guapo, había cancelado su cita con ella pues había surgido un compromiso muy importante al que no podía faltar. A pesar de que le pidió perdón de todas las maneras imaginables, no fue suficiente para apaciguar a la menor de los Briefs, quien, con súbita furia, lo mandó al infierno, a Júpiter y a una isla desierta, para luego colgarle y bloquear su número.

-Me las pagará. Juro que ese maldito insecto me las pagará; ¡lo haré pedazos!- juraba en voz baja mientras esperaba que la luz cambiara a verde.

Un auto paró junto al suyo. En éste viajaban dos chiquillos a los que les pareció divertido hacerle muecas a la casi rabiosa señorita, quien, harta ya de sus estupideces, les dedicó su peor mirada de odio, haciendo que ambos chicos se encogieran en sus asientos y vieran, no sin cierto alivio, cómo la chica pisaba el acelerador a fondo y se perdía en las lejanías.

"No tengo ganas de soportar a chiquillos malcriados" pensó con furia. "Además, ahora tengo un asunto pendiente con Pan, y cuésteme lo que me cueste, la haré hablar".

Porque, para colmo de males, esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada del 'rarito' tío de Pan. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Se daba una vaga idea y en ella Pan figuraba como principal sospechosa.

-Las amigas no se hacen eso-. Ciega de tanta rabia, estaba dispuesta a descargarla con una chica que no tenía ni menor idea de lo acontecido.

Llegando a la Corporación, estacionó su auto y descendió con prisa. Ignoró completamente a la recepcionista del primer piso y subió al ascensor. Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño severamente fruncido, golpeaba con su zapato el suelo, esperando impaciente llegar a su destino.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, se topó con el rostro servicial de Marron, cuya sonrisa no duró mucho al ver su malhumorado rostro.

-Bra... -dijo con asombro.

Pero claro, la chica de azulada melena tenía un objetivo en mente y no se distraería con nada.

Vio a Pan de espaldas y se dirigió a ella con paso acelerado, haciendo que el taconeo de sus zapatos resonara por el pasillo.

Al momento que iba a tocar el rostro de la morena, ésta volteó mostrando un ceño todavía más fruncido que el suyo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó con rudeza.

Bra quedó pasmada por tal muestra de hostilidad.

-Escucha, Bra, hoy no ha sido un día bastante lindo, además de que tu plan fue un fracaso- le reclamó con los brazos cruzados.

Ella puso las manos en sus caderas y se defendió.

\- ¿Un fracaso, dices? ¡Eso es imposible! Mi plan era a prueba de fallos; tal vez tú no lo hiciste como te lo dije.

-Lo hice tal y como lo dijiste: 'se fría y totalmente desinteresada. Ya verás que él buscara acercarse a ti' -repitió las palabras exactas de Bra. -Pero simplemente no surtió efecto, ¡tal vez todo va peor! ¡Y tú, víbora infernal, no te rías! -señaló a Marron.

La chica estaba riendo demasiado divertida al recordar el incidente anterior.

\- ¿Víbora infernal? -preguntó, Bra, enarcando una ceja, ya más relajada. - ¿Entonces fue Marron quien te hizo enojar?

Pan miró de mala manera a la rubia y volteó el rostro.

-Me puso en ridículo- farfulló mientras se sonrojaba.

-Fue una simple broma, Pan, ¿aún no me perdonas?- exclamó la blonda, evidentemente arrepentida.

Pan la ignoró y empezó a recoger sus cosas, pues su jornada ya había terminado.

-Pues a eso se le llama karma- dijo, Bra, recordando a lo que iba.

Su amiga la miró, curiosa.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho para que digas que es karma?

La de cabello azul la miró con desaprobación.

-No finjas demencia, sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Tú le diste mi número a Goten- la acusó.

Pan la observó un largo rato, con sorpresa y tratando de recordar algo.

-Tal vez él tomó mi celular mientras dormía- le dijo después de parpadear varias veces.

Bra la miró no muy convencida pero, al final, se encogió de hombros y exhaló.

-Este tampoco ha sido un día fácil para mí- dijo, frotándose las sienes.

\- ¿Y por qué? -preguntó Marron, quien se acercó a ellas con su bolso al hombro y su chaqueta en el brazo.

-Un estúpido me dejó plantada- hizo un mohín.

Las otras dos se miraron impactadas.

\- ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo, ese sujeto es... -Pan se interrumpió al no saber cómo describirlo.

-Demasiado listo- completó Marron, ganándose una mirada asesina de Bra.

La rubia juntó sus manos a modo de súplica, y la de cabello azul le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

\- ¡No me animes!- espetó.

-Puede que Marron tenga algo de razón- secundó, Pan, encogiendo los hombros. -Ese tipo tal vez vio tu peor lado. Admítelo, Bra, desde hace días estás de muy mal humor, y hará bien en no volver a contactarte.

-Son muy crueles, ¿lo sabían? Estoy sufriendo y ustedes no hacen nada por consolarme; debería alejarme de ustedes- dijo en un tono ofendido.

Marron tocó su hombro y susurró algo que Pan no escuchó, pero que emocionó mucho a la joven Briefs.

\- ¡Wow, es fantástico!- exclamó.

\- ¿Qué es fantástico?- preguntó, Pan, confundida.

Antes que Bra pudiera responderle, Trunks salió de su oficina y quedó impactado al ver la mini reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el pasillo.

Dirigió discretamente su mirada hacia Pan, quien evitaba mirarlo, otra vez.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- saludó, cortés. -Pensé que para estas horas ya no estarían aquí.

Marron, al escuchar tal comentario, miró su reloj con preocupación, para después despedirse apresuradamentede todos y desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

-Vaya, sí que tenía prisa- murmuró, Bra. -Hermano, ¿qué tal tu día?- cuestionó con una sonrisa angelical.

Trunks frunció el ceño mientras su hermana se colgaba de su brazo y comenzaban a dirigirse al ascensor, con Pan siguiéndoles a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Estás bastante animada desde hace algunos días, no? Sólo espero que no se deba a que no he visto a Mai en estos días- soltó con rudeza.

Los tres entraron al ascensor y Bra soltó el brazo de Trunks para llevarse las manos al pecho.

-Trunks Briefs, eres un ser desconsiderado, ¿cómo osas insinuar que yo estaría feliz por una cosa tan atroz como esa?

Bra podría ser muchas cosas pero buena actriz, no figuraba entre ellas. Por esa misma razón, Pan cubrió su boca con una mano, pues estaba a punto de soltar una gran carcajada.

-Bra Briefs- dijo Trunks, siguiéndole el juego- cualquiera podría darse cuenta que no soportas a esa chica.

Llegaron al primer piso y era evidente que hacía un buen tiempo, la mayoría de los empleados se había marchado a sus hogares.

-Bueno, yo me voy, los dejo solos- se despidió con la firme intención de huir antes de escuchar su discusión.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la salida, Bra ya se había soltado del brazo de su hermano y la tomaba firmemente de la muñeca.

-Ah, no, Pan, tú no vas a ningún lado, tengo un asunto pendiente con el estúpido de tu tío, ¡porque si cree que puede burlarse de mí de esta maldita manera, está muy equivocado!; yo te llevaré. ¡Y no trates de escapar!- le advirtió antes de regresar con su hermano.

Pan, resignada, decidió que la esperaría afuera.

El viento soplaba ligeramente y movía con delicadeza las copas de los árboles, haciendo que estos simularan una danza mágica propia de un cuento de hadas. El sonido de los autos no era demasiado cercano, a pesar de estar frente a una avenida bastante concurrida.

A pesar de ello, el ambiente no se sentía incómodo, sino, bastante tranquilo.

Al dar un vistazo hacia adentro, vio que Bra estaba despeinando a Trunks y, debía admitirlo, él lucía bastante apuesto cuando sonreía.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Pan, no debes pensar en ese tipo de cosas!" se regañaba mientras sacudía la cabeza y sentía el sonrojo volver a sus mejillas.

Suspiró e inhaló con fuerza, para después soltar el aire poco a poco y cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos, a pesar de que no hacía frío.

"Es inevitable. Cada vez que recuerdo su penetrante mirada sobre mí, mis mejillas arden. Es como si quisiera adivinar mis pensamientos con tan solo mirarme a los ojos; es un verdadero peligro" pensó.

Era un peligro porque, cada vez que la examinaba con detenimiento, el corazón de Pan latía desbocado, y ahora se preguntaba si era buena idea seguir queriendo ser su amiga.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Quiero ser alguien con quien él pueda contar sin importar nada; que se sienta seguro de poder consultarme sin temor a ser juzgado, eso es lo que quiero".

Determinada, sonrió, y lo hizo aún más cuando vio al joven Briefs pellizcar la nariz de su hermana.

A pesar de la momentánea calma que reinaba, ella sintió que alguien la observaba desde las sombras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y ,aunque intentó descubrir quién era, todo resultó infructuoso.

Al poco rato, Bra salió frotando su nariz.

-Auch, ese Trunks, no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte. Bien, Pan... ¿estás bien?- le cuestionó al mirarla directo al rostro. -Estás pálida.

La morena tocó una de sus mejillas y ésta estaba fría.

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada- respondió sonriendo y moviendo su mano, restándole importancia.

Bra la miró sin creerle mucho, mas se encogió luego de hombros y le pidió que la acompañara hasta su coche. Pan la siguió en automático, y mientras su amiga trataba de encontrar las llaves en su bolso, ella volvió a sentirse observada. Volvió el rostro y fue incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra cuando vio al hombre acercarse a ella con calma.

Bra, quien había mantenido la mirada baja durante largo tiempo, alzó la mirada cuando encontró sus llaves.

-Pan, ya es hora de... -se interrumpió al ver lo mismo que su amiga, sólo que ella reaccionó de manera violenta.

Sin perder tiempo, se interpuso entre Pan y ese sujeto, dando un leve empujón a la primera para alejarla más de él.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí? ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te eche a patadas! -le amenazó.

-No vine a hablar contigo, Bra, sino con Pan- respondió él al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena.

La chica Briefs intervino de nuevo

-De ninguna manera, Fish- le puso una mano sobre el pecho. -¡A ella no te vuelves a acercar!

Él quitó su mano y, mirando a Pan, volvió a insistir:

-Por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

Pero Pan estaba tan rígida como una estatua. De tan solo recordar el dolor y la vergüenza, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Incapaz de reaccionar, fue inconsciente de cuándo Bra le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a Fish, dejándolo tendido a las puertas de la C.C.

No obstante, el sujeto estaba demasiado empecinado en hablar con la morena, por lo que ignoró la sangre que salía de su labio.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no te largas?- espetó la de pelo azul, a punto de perder por completo el control.

Fish estaba a punto de contestar, mas una voz, grave y profunda, se alzó sobre la suya.

-Deberías hacerle caso a mi hermana.

Trunks se acercó con calma a los tres. Pan, al escuchar su voz, disipó sus dolorosos recuerdos y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Pan, ¿estás bien?- se acercó, Bra, a tiempo para sujetar a la morena antes de que ésta cayera de rodillas sobre el frío piso.

Fish observó de pies a cabeza al otro hombre y comprendió al instante lo que quería decir Mai con 'ese hombre, cuando se pone serio, hace que todo lo demás parezca pequeño'. Hizo el intento de dar un paso hacia Pan, pero otra vez, la voz de Trunks lo paró en seco.

-No sé quién eres ni qué asunto tengas con Pan- se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos, calmado; el rubio se puso en guardia -pero te aseguro que, si quieres problemas... -siguió acercandose, al tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa- conmigo los tendrás.

Con esa sonrisa, y la temible mirada asesina que le dedicó, Fish, nervioso, simplemente atinó a pasar saliva.

"Maldición, ¿en qué me metí" pensó. "¡Maldita Mai!"

 **Fin Capítulo VI.**


	8. Capìtulo VII

**Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo**

…

 **Capítulo VII**

…

Trunks se había despedido de su hermana luego de pellizcarle la nariz y que ella le revolviera el cabello, pues olvidó por completo un documento que debía revisar. Él no era olvidadizo, pero tenía una muy buena explicación para ello: había admitido que Pan era linda.

"Y linda no la describe por completo" pensó cuando estaba en el ascensor.

Fue rápidamente hacia su oficina, recogió el documento y recorrió el pasillo con prisa, pues cuanto antes llegara a casa, antes podría revisarlo. Una vez que llegó al primer piso, se encaminó a la salida, solamente para quedar sin palabras al ver por la puerta de vidrio de la entrada, que Bra derribaba a un tipo de un solo puñetazo.  
Se impresionó enormemente, pues el sujeto parecía tener una complexión y estatura muy similares a las suyas. Sin embargo, más allá de ellos, estaba Pan, totalmente pálida y rígida, con una mueca en el rostro que era una mezcla de tristeza, pánico y rabia. Así que no dudó un instante en apresurarse a intervenir, aunque no sabía muy bien qué haría.  
"Si papá supiera... " se dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.  
Se detuvo bruscamente. ¡Claro, su padre! Según su madre, ambos tenían una mirada similar, y vaya que su progenitor sabía sacar provecho de la suya. Entonces, para él no podía ser menos fácil. Oh, sí, sería un chico malo.  
―¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no te largas! ―escuchó que Bra le decía, furiosa, y en aquel momento supo que en poco perdería el control.  
El sujeto estaba de espaldas a él, pero Trunks supo que el golpe había sido fuerte, ya que éste pasó una mano por su boca, intentando incorporarse, y cuando dio un paso hacia Pan, supo que era momento de intervenir. Empujó con firmeza la puerta de vidrio, no sin antes haber dejado su maletín dentro de la Corporación.  
Afortunadamente, esta acción no produjo un ruido tan fuerte.  
―Deberías hacerle caso a mi hermana ―dijo con voz grave y autoritaria, deteniéndolo en el acto.  
Empezó a acercarse con calma, viendo a Bra auxiliar con presteza a su amiga, quien se desvaneció casi cayendo de rodillas en la fría acera. Eso lo llenó de ira, mas consiguió que no se reflejara en su rostro.  
Sintió la mirada de aquel tipo recorrerlo con la vista de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera frente a una figura de autoridad, y eso era lo que Trunks quería: intimidarlo.  
El rubio trató de acercarse a la morena y nuevamente él alzó la voz, parándolo en seco.  
―No sé quién eres, ni que asuntos tengas con Pan ―se acercó, calmado, hacia él, con las manos en los bolsillos, logrando que el otro se pusiera tenso―, pero te aseguro que, si quieres problemas... ―se acercó aún más, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa ladina- conmigo los tendrás.  
Trunks usó su tono de voz más neutro, sin embargo, su furia seguramente se reflejaba en su rostro, pues observó al sujeto estremecerse, con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva. ¿Quién era el sujeto? No estaba seguro, pero fuera quien fuere, no le agradó en absoluto, y menos si su sola presencia podía poner en ese estado a ambas chicas.  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo más para alejar a la inesperada visita, la voz de Pan los obligó a voltear a verla. Estaba de pie, totalmente erguida y con un rostro que reflejaba fiereza.  
―No tengo nada que discutir contigo, Fish, en el pasado tus palabras no me hicieron más que daño. Tal vez habrías logrado tu objetivo si me encontraras sola, no obstante, hoy no ha funcionado tu táctica. Y no sé qué mentira o excusa me darás, pero estoy segura que es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón ―le dijo con amargura, apretando la mandíbula y los puños.  
Fish abrió la boca para protestar, y esta vez, Trunks intervino.  
―Ya ha escuchado a la señorita Son, señor Fish, y si se respeta un poco a sí mismo y es lo inteligente suficiente, se retirará ahora, antes de que me obligue a llamar a la policía, o peor, usar la fuerza física. Por favor, retírese ―soltó con voz tremendamente educada, similar a la que usaba en sus negocios; ésta elogiaba e insultaba a la vez, aunque siempre le dio buenos resultados.  
El rubio meditó unos instantes, y tras darles una breve mirada, se encogió de hombros y se retiró con calma del lugar, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzaba a silbar una melodía.  
Una vez que lo perdieron de vista, los tres volvieron el rostro a las puertas de la Capsule Corporation luego de escuchar leves murmullos, viendo a la pequeña multitud de empleados que veían con curiosidad la escena. Ellos eran los últimos trabajadores que había en la empresa, aunque al ver lo que sucedía, decidieron no interrumpir y enterarse de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.  
Trunks se dirigió a ellos y pidió disculpas por el incidente, rogándoles también que mantuvieran el asunto en secreto, ya que eso podría afectar la imagen de su empresa y no era algo que no pudiesen permitirse. Aquellos asintieron y prometieron guardar el secreto, pero unos pocos no pudieron resistir la tentación de felicitarlo por su oportuna intervención; no todos los días se veía al apacible presidente de la Capsule Corp. poner en su lugar a un sujeto tan insistente.  
Mientras se despedía de los empleados, recordó que su maletín estaba aún dentro de la empresa, por lo que entró rápidamente para recogerlo, y al salir vio a Bra frotar sus nudillos y hablar suavemente con Pan, quien no la veía a los ojos.  
Ella debía estar furiosa, y por mucho que quisiera preguntar del asunto, no lo haría para no alterarla más.  
―Es un cínico ―decía su hermana- y tiene una mandíbula muy dura, el maldito. Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para patearle el trasero como se debe; y en esa ocasión, me aseguraré de no traer puesto un vestido tan ceñido al cuerpo. ―Se estremeció cuando una suave brisa los golpeó.  
Pan rió sin ganas y vio a ningún lugar en específico, evitando el contacto visual adrede con ambos hermanos. Trunks extendió la mano hacia Bra.  
―Vamos, dame las llaves de tu auto porque por lo que veo, tú no puedes conducir ―señaló con la mirada su mano. Ella refunfuñó.  
―Por supuesto que no, Trunks, no voy a hacer lo que tú me ordenes. Además, ¿de dónde demonios sacas eso de que no puedo conducir? ―le retó.  
Él la miró con fastidio y acto seguido apretó levemente su mano adolorida, haciendo que ella se quejara.  
―Ay, déjame que me duele ―ordenó, retirando la mano con rapidez.  
―¿Lo ves? No puedes conducir; dame las llaves ―le repitió, sonriendo con suficiencia.  
-No sé por qué insistes tanto, hermano, pero ya qué ―comentó, suspirando con pesadez, mientras se las entregaba.  
Trunks observó, al igual que Bra, que Pan apretaba los puños con fuerza a la par que maldecía en voz baja. Su hermana se le acercó y le dio unas palabras que la tranquilizaron, cosa que él aprovechó para subir al auto y esperar que las chicas hicieran lo mismo.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, ellas se acomodaron en los asientos traseros; Pan apoyó la frente en la ventanilla y suspiró con pesadez.  
―Ese sujeto no me da confianza ―comentó Trunks al poner el vehículo en marcha―: si fue tan insistente como para ignorar que lo golpearas, Bra, entonces puede ser capaz de muchas cosas ―agregó, deteniéndose en una luz roja―. Por eso no podía dejar que regresaran solas o en un taxi, si veo que llegan bien a casa, me quedaré más tranquilo.  
Su hermana lo miró con una ceja enarcada y por primera vez, Pan replicó.  
―David puede ser muchas cosas, pero agresivo no figura entre ellas -nuevamente, rió sin ganas contra el vidrio.  
Bra resopló.  
―Pero es muy insistente, y me exaspera. Creo que por eso jamás me cayó bien. ¿No crees que es un sexto sentido, Trunks? ―dijo con una media sonrisa.  
Él la miró por el espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido, concentrándose en su tarea.  
―Si hablas por Mai, no creo que tengas por qué preocuparte; sé cuidarme por mí mismo ―explicó con seriedad.  
Su hermana movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Luego, sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar algo.  
―Trunks, ¿dónde dejaste tu auto?  
―En mi estuche de cápsulas, Bra, y no creo que debas preocuparte en cómo regresaré a casa ―dijo con suavidad, echando una mirada por el espejo retrovisor hacia Pan.  
―Bueno ―prosiguió su hermana―, no importa. Pero tú, Pan, en verdad me sorprendiste. Jamás pensé que pudieras reaccionar como lo hiciste, ¡fue genial! ―exclamó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.  
Pan, nuevamente, rió sin ganas.  
―Yo no diría que fue genial, Bra, simplemente no quería ver que terceras personas se involucraran en el asunto. No me malinterpreten ―dijo al sentir que su amiga retiraba la mano―, es sólo que cuando vi que estaba actuando como una tonta y dejaba que otros se hicieran cargo, algo en mí cambió. Toda esa tristeza, la humillación, rápido se convirtió en rabia... y me enfrenté a él ―sacudió levemente la cabeza, que en ningún momento se despegó de la ventanilla ―. Tampoco podía dejar que las cosas llegaran más lejos.  
Bra cruzó los brazos y resopló, mirando hacia la calle.  
―Tienes razón, las cosas ya estaban bastante mal. Espero que con lo que dijo Trunks sea suficiente... ―pareció recordar algo―. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios fue esa amenaza del principio? ―inquirió con una ceja enarcada. Él frunció los labios y luego rió levemente.  
―Creí que podía intimidarlo y hacer que se alejara, en realidad yo tampoco quería que las cosas fueran tan lejos ―respondió con franqueza.  
―Ya -dijo Bra mirando hacia afuera― ¿y cómo sabes la dirección de Pan? ―cuestionó, sonando casi indignada.  
Trunks echó una mirada al asiento trasero y negó con la cabeza, riendo divertido.  
―Ay, Bra, creo que es natural saber la dirección de mi asistente, ¿no crees? ―comentó, sabiendo que su hermana se incomodaría con su respuesta.  
Pan tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de contener las lágrimas, escuchando apenas la conversación de los hermanos por ratos, para luego perderse en sus pensamientos. No, ella no volvería a llorar, menos por un sujeto que no valía la pena.  
Antes de que Trunks pudiera estacionar el auto completamente, Bra salió con rapidez, excusándose al decir que iría a poner al tanto a Goten, ya que durante el trayecto no pudo comunicarse con él. Trunks, una vez que hubo estacionado en coche, observó a Pan con atención, quien en esos momentos luchaba con desesperación por librarse del cinturón de seguridad.  
―Maldita basura ―masculló, tirando con fuerza de éste.  
Las manos le temblaban debido a la furia que sentía, no pudiendo evitarlo. Escuchó que la puerta de su lado se abría y ella alzó la vista hacia su jefe, que en esos instantes se inclinaba para ayudarle a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.  
Una vez liberada, ella agradeció en voz baja y él asintió despacio, mirándola, para luego extender su mano y ayudarla a salir del auto.  
La noche era tranquila, no había ruido suficientemente alto que osara romper con la quietud que reinaba en esos instantes. La brisa los rodeaba, trayendo consigo la dulce fragancia de las flores de algún jardín cercano, y también revolviendo el cabello de ambos jóvenes.  
―Gracias por preocuparte en traernos ―dijo en voz baja Pan.  
―No es problema, la verdad no me molesta en absoluto hacerlo ―comentó él con tranquilidad.  
―No era mi intención traerte problemas, estoy avergonzada y más aún porque tuviste que intervenir cuando ese sujeto apareció. Si al menos yo... ―Trunks levantó una mano para interrumpir el discurso de la chica, quien se vio sorprendida por tal acción.  
―He dicho que no tengo problemas con ello, ¿cierto? Además, tus disculpas no son necesarias porque tú no sabías que eso sucedería, ¿cómo te culpas por eso? ―le preguntó, atento a lo que ella pudiera contestar.  
―Sé que no hay manera en que pudiera saberlo, pero pude hacerme cargo por mí misma; sin embargo, todo lo que conseguí fue bloquearme al recordar todo lo que sucedió y... ―Se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba largamente y llevaba sus manos a su rostro. Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar, o a riesgo de que su voz temblara.  
Dio un respingo al sentir la cercanía de un cuerpo, dos brazos rodeando con suavidad su espalda y la masculina fragancia que éste desprendía. Trunks sabía que era peligroso abrazarla, que estaba entrando en un campo minado y las consecuencias podían ser terribles, caóticas.  
No obstante, él no podía mirar con indiferencia el dolor de la mujer que amaba, no podía ignorar el hecho de que se sentía herida, y lo único que él podía hacer era darle un abrazo para reconfortarla. La sintió tensarse al principio pero se relajó luego de un rato, recargando suavemente la cabeza en su pecho, manteniendo sus brazos relajados a los costados de su cuerpo.  
―Comprendo que es difícil para ti olvidar lo que pasó entre tú y ese sujeto, así que no reprimas las lágrimas ―susurró, mirando a ningún lado en particular.  
―Pero no quiero llorar por un idiota como él ―murmuró ella contra su pecho―, no lo merece. Y siento rabia al pensar que él quiere retomar lo que hubo entre nosotros; es un sinvergüenza.  
―Seguramente ―rió él voz baja, apretándola ligeramente.  
Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos; no querían romper el contacto pues era cálido y reconfortante, como si estar en esa posición fuera para lo que estaban hechos. Pan cerró los ojos e inhaló suavemente el aroma de Trunks: masculino y fuerte. Se preguntó qué clase de colonia usaba; se preguntó si ese abrazo se repetiría; se preguntó si Trunks podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón como ella lo hacía: estos eran tranquilos, como una dulce melodía.  
Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su corazón normal, pues si pensaba demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, era seguro que su pulso se aceleraría y ella se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal.  
Trunks comenzó a separarse de Pan con suavidad, puso ambas manos en los hombros femeninos y se inclinó un poco hacia ella. Pan casi lamento que su jefe comenzara a romper el abrazo. Si antes su corazón estaba acelerado, latió aún más al sentir sus fuertes manos posarse en sus hombros y verlo inclinarse hacia ella, así que por instinto cerró los ojos.  
El contacto fue inminente.  
Ella gimió con un toque de frustración.  
Él se felicitó por su gran autocontrol.  
Trunks le había besado en la frente.  
―Sin importar nada, Pan ―habló Trunks con calma- puedes hablar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? Porque somos amigos y estamos para apoyarnos.  
Ella no supo la razón, pero creyó notar algo extraño en él mientras hablaba. Por su parte, Pan sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho con esas palabras. Amigos. ¿Que no era eso lo que buscaba?  
―De acuerdo. Te lo agradezco mucho, Trunks ―le sonrió débilmente, cosa que él atribuyó al incidente anterior.  
Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la calma de la noche se vio interrumpida por el ruido de una ventana al romperse, los vidrios cayendo sobre la acera junto con los restos de lo que fue un jarrón y estos rebotando cerca de los pies de los jóvenes. Ellos se miraron y supieron que algo entre Bra y Goten estaba tremendamente mal. 

**(…)**

Después de que Bra saliera apresuradamente del auto, se dirigió a la casa de Pan, buscó la llave que escondía debajo de una roca ―sabía de esta ya que su amiga le había hablado de ella―, y entró apresuradamente en busca de Goten.  
Lo vio en el sofá, sosteniendo un pañuelo con fuerza y envuelto en una mantita, mientras veía una película de terror.  
―¡Tú, bastardo! ―rugió la señorita de azul cabellera.  
Ante tal acción, Goten volteó con prisa y por poco cae del sofá, pero al ver de quién se trataba, sonrió ampliamente.  
―Ah, eres tú, Bra. No pensé que me extrañaras tanto ―dijo al arrojar lejos su pañuelo y manta.  
La chica se acercó y lo miró retadoramente.  
―¿Eres estúpido o qué? ―espetó―. Te he estado llamando varias veces y tú no contestas, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?  
Goten la miró perplejo, mas luego la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.  
―¿Me estabas buscando? Vaya, en verdad querías verme. ―Se cruzó de brazos.  
―No digas estupideces, porque yo jamás te buscaría por decisión propia; no eres mi tipo -mencionó en tono altivo.  
Goten no respondió.  
―¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ―cuestionó al alejarse de su lado y buscar su celular.  
Bra lo fulminó con la mirada.  
―¿Que cómo lo conseguí? Creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta, ya que fuiste tú quien me llamó esta mañana, y ni siquiera sé qué querías ―dijo al acercársele y tocar con el dedo índice su pecho en repetidas ocasiones―. Anda, ¡dímelo!  
Él se puso una mano en la barbilla y meditó por largos instantes.  
Esa mañana, ¿qué había hecho? Recordaba haberse levantado en la madrugada por un vaso de agua; encontró el celular de su sobrina y, como conocía el patrón de desbloqueo, empezó a jugar. Luego que se hubo aburrido, comenzó a inspeccionar los contactos de su sobrina, ya que quería saber el número de Bra. Una vez que lo encontró, apuntó su número telefónico y pensó varios minutos en hablarle. Al final, lo hizo, aunque se arrepintió luego por ello al escuchar a la chica con de muy mal humor, así que colgó rápido tras decirle un simple "Hola, hermosura".  
Uh, a eso se refería, ¿cierto? Aun así, Goten prefirió ir por la vía fácil: mentir.  
―Ah, es eso ―dijo rascando descuidadamente su mejilla―. No voy a negarte que tengo tu número, pero si te llamé fue solamente por error.  
Bra apretó las manos, haciéndolas puños.  
―¿A qué te refieres a que fue por error? ―inquirió en tono amenazante.  
Goten paseó por la sala, evitando mirarla y revolviendo su propio cabello, fingiendo escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. Luego de un rato, paró su andar, quedando en un extremo de la habitación.  
―Verás, Bra, estaba medio adormilado cuando recordé que debía confirmar una cita con una linda chica de nombre Berlín... ―Ella lo detuvo.  
―¿Qué clase de nombre es Berlín? ¡Te estás burlando de mí, verdad! ―espetó, señalándolo.  
Él agitó ambas manos para negar.  
―No, no, de ninguna manera, te juro que es cierto ―explicó con presteza, antes de ser asesinado; ella le dio oportunidad de proseguir―. Bueno, como tu nombre está debajo del de ella en mi agenda, pues... me equivoqué, ya sabes cómo es la tecnología en ocasiones: no es muy confiable ―argumentó poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca y riendo nerviosamente.  
Bra no sabía si sentirse aliviada, herida o molesta. Aliviada, por saber que no fue una llamada para molestarla. Herida, al saber que Goten no la llamaría a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Molesta, porque le había dicho en su cara que había una "chica linda", como si a ella no se le pudiera dar tal adjetivo.  
―De cualquier forma ―habló después de un rato― eres un maldito descarado al obtener mi número por terceras personas, ¿acaso no podrías pedírmelo directamente? ―le gritó, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Goten se sorprendió.  
―¿Tú me lo habrías dado?  
―¡Por supuesto que no! Pero por lo menos lo habrías intentado ―respondió mirando a otro lado.  
Él estaba confundido; las mujeres eran complicadas. Sin embargo, era agradable poder tener una charla que no degenerara en intento de homicidio. Sonrió satisfecho.  
―Bueno, creo que tienes razón ―comentó.  
Quedaron un rato sumidos en un silencio más o menos incómodo.  
―¿Cómo es ella? ―Bra no pudo evitar la tentación de preguntar.  
Goten volvió a sorprenderse, porque nunca previó algo como eso.  
―Ah, ella es ―carraspeó― una chica muy linda: rostro en forma de corazón, cabello cobrizo, ojos color miel, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos; tiene buen cuerpo, pero lo que me encantan son sus pechos, bien formados y de tamaño adecuado ―dijo soltando un largo suspiro.  
Claro, Berlín era un producto de su mente activa, mas luego de esa descripción quería que ella fuera real. Estaba muy solo para pensar eso. Por su parte, Bra sintió que la invadía la rabia. ¿Sus pechos? ¿Lo que le gustaba de esa chica por encima de todo, eran sus pechos? ¡Goten era un cerdo pervertido! ¿Y qué había de ella, acaso no era lo suficientemente linda para él solamente por no ser voluptuosa?  
"Ay, ¿y a mí qué demonios me importa? Él ni siquiera me interesa" se regañó mentalmente.  
Aun así, la rabia persistía.  
―De seguro que son siliconas ―comentó ella con desdén.  
―¿Eh, siliconas? ―preguntó él confundido.  
Bra asintió firmemente, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.  
―Bueno, eso no me importaría mucho ―dijo él, divagando.  
―¿Que eso no te importa? ¡No cabe duda de que eres un idiota pervertido, Goten! ―gritó ella, mandando al diablo la indiferencia.  
―Bra, no entiendo por qué la situación te irrita tanto ―comentó, fastidiado.  
Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
―Es porque empiezo a creer que tú nunca saldrías con una chica como yo, ¡es por eso! ―espetó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Goten soltó una risa ligera.  
―Ah, eso es porque tú eres demasiado pequeña para mí ―replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Bra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el rostro.  
―¿Pequeña? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la edad?  
―Yo no hablaba de la edad, Bra.  
Ella no esperaba una contestación de ese tipo y menos en un tono tan desdeñoso, así que enfureció, más allá de los límites habituales.  
―¡Vete al infierno, Son Goten! ¡Eres un pervertido idiota, y mejor harías en desaparecer de mi presencia! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Bien, pensaba Goten, eso se volvía exasperante.

―Escúchame, Bra, no creo que tú puedas venir a cuestionarme acerca de lo que hago y juzgarme como lo estás haciendo. ¿Quién ha sido la chica que se metió a mi casa y me interrumpió en la mejor parte de la película? ¡Así que no me reclames! ―finalizó hablando con firmeza.  
La chica se quedó pasmada ante tal respuesta. Él tenía razón y ni ella misma entendía su comportamiento, pero ¿no había dicho Pan que su tío estaba interesado en ella? Si ese era el interés que él le demostraba, entonces que se fuera al infierno. Últimamente, su ego estaba siendo masacrado por idiotas insensibles.  
―Es muy difícil para ti recordar lo que dices, ¿verdad? Dijiste que yo te interesaba, ¡y ahora sé que eran puras mentiras! ―Era tal su descontento, que su resuello comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más alto. Goten frotó su rostro, desesperado.  
Bien, las cosas se ponían complicadas. Si al menos hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio, no tendría que escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Se acercó a ella con paso firme y puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas para quedar a la altura del rostro de la chica. Ella, por supuesto, se mostraba inaccesible.  
―Por Kami, Bra, sólo fue una maldita broma ―dijo, apretando un poco la mandíbula.  
Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, él le brindó la mejor sonrisa que tenía.  
―¿Qué? ―cuestionó ella en voz baja.  
―Era una broma, no me golpees, por favor ―rogó, juntando sus manos y con ojos suplicantes.  
Pero la señorita ya había tomado un jarrón que se hallaba cerca de su lugar, por lo que Goten apenas pudo alejarse de ella y agacharse antes de que este golpeara su cráneo. Mas con tal precisión fue lanzado, que salió disparado por una ventana.  
―Oh, por todos cielos, Bra, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Ese jarrón era de colección, un regalo que le dieron a mi hermano luego de una brillante investigación! ―gritó, visiblemente angustiado―. Oh, Kami-Sama, ¡Oh gran Kami-Sama! Seré asesinado lenta y dolorosamente, no hay duda de ello. Mierda, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? ―murmuraba mientras recorría la habitación a grandes zancadas y se jalaba el cabello en total desesperación.  
Bra permanecía inmutable pues, a su criterio, el chico se merecía eso y más. A los pocos segundos, la puerta principal era abierta precipitadamente y con pasos acelerados se dirigían a la sala.  
―¡Pan, mi querida sobrina! ―exclamó Goten, para luego lanzarse a abrazar las piernas de la susodicha.  
Cuando la morena paseó la mirada por el lugar, reparó en la falta del jarrón favorito de su padre, y luego se posó en su amiga, quien no se la devolvió. Después de todo, era la casa de Pan.  
―Goten, ¿qué sucedió aquí? ―inquirió, verdaderamente intrigada.  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
―No hay que perder tiempo en detalles, Pan, porque ahora debo planear mi huida. Si Gohan se entera, seguro que me castra, ¡y yo quiero tener mini Gotens! ―lloriqueó. Bra bufó.  
―No seas patético; pagaré el jarrón. Es más, conseguiré otro igual y mandaré arreglar esa ventana, así que no fastidies más a Pan, después de lo que le pasó hoy, ella...  
Goten se incorporó y miró a su sobrina. Fue ahí que reparó en la presencia del otro visitante, uno que no era especialmente bienvenido.  
―¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Briefs? ―escupió su nombre, alejando en un gesto protector a su sobrina. Trunks estaba a punto de responder cuando su hermana intervino:  
―No seas irrespetuoso, Goten, de no ser por Trunks, tal vez Pan vendría en un estado peor ―argumentó.  
Él observó a su sobrina, buscando una explicación.  
―Cuando estábamos por subir al auto de Bra, Fish apareció ―relató brevemente.  
―¿Ese idiota? ¡Seguro que quería hablar contigo! ―aseveró. Pan hizo una mueca.  
―Así es, y aunque Bra le dio un golpe él no dejó de insistir ―continuó. Goten soltó una risa.  
―Ah, Bra, ¿siempre debes ser tan agresiva?  
―¡Vete al infierno! ―refunfuñó, volteando el rostro.  
―Te llevaré conmigo, cariño ―le guiñó un ojo.  
Trunks carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes, diciendo luego que debía retirarse pues aún tenía asuntos importantes que atender, por lo cual no podía quedarse un poco más.  
Las chicas asintieron y se despidieron de él. En cambio, Goten, para sorpresa de ambas, se ofreció a acompañarlo a la puerta, a lo que el joven Briefs asintió levemente.  
Una vez que llegaron a la acera, el joven Son le increpó con molestia.  
―Si piensas que actuando como un héroe puedes ganarte el corazón de mi sobrina, puedes felicitarte porque has jugado muy bien tus cartas en este asunto.  
―No te confundas, Son, porque no ha sido para ganarme su favor, sino que odio que la hagan sufrir. Además ―agregó sacando su auto de una cápsula―, no creo que debas preocuparte por mí. Si no lo sabías, estoy comprometido,  
Una suave risa vibró en el lugar.  
―No veo por qué eso supondría para ti una barrera, Trunks, siempre has conseguido lo que quieres, aunque sea correcto o no ―dijo con sarcasmo.  
El joven de cabello lila suspiró, para luego introducirse en su automóvil y marcharse, profundamente disgustado, porque muy a su pesar, Goten tenía toda la razón: aun estando casado, podría disponer de varias amantes. Sin embargo, Pan no podía verse reducida a un papel de ese tipo en su vida, ella era la única para él, el más exquisito tesoro que jamás un hombre conocería.  
Goten observó el auto de Trunks perderse entre las calles de los suburbios, y agradeció, no sin sentirse muy disgustado, que ese sujeto hubiese intervenido para defender a Pan. Volvió a su hogar, reflexionando acerca del asunto.  
Si Pan era tan especial para Trunks, ¿por qué se casaría con otra mujer, a la que seguramente haría sufrir? 

**(…)**

Fish tocaba incesantemente el timbre del apartamento de Mai.  
Esa maldita mujer lo escucharía, vaya que lo haría.  
Luego de unos segundos de espera, la susodicha lo invitó a pasar, cosa que le rubio no dudó en hacer. Sintiendo la adrenalina que su furia le hacía recorrer el cuerpo, tomó a la chica fuertemente por el brazo y la arrojó sobre el sofá, para lanzarse sobre ella e inmovilizarla.  
―¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces? ―cuestionó ella, tratando de zafarse.  
―Escucha lo siguiente: si quieres que siga ayudando en esta absurda y estúpida situación, deberás pagarme más de lo acordado anteriormente, porque no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo y salir lastimado otra vez ―espetó, mostrando su labio herido.  
Mai soltó una carcajada.  
―Eres un imbécil, ¿quién te golpeó?  
Fish hizo una mueca.  
―Bra ―dijo en voz baja y Mai rió más fuerte.  
―Sí, sin dudas eres un patético ser que no merece siquiera que yo considere su ayuda ―dijo al cabo de un rato ella, usando un tono frío de voz.  
En un rápido movimiento, lanzó al rubio con rudeza hacia la alfombra, y para sorpresa de éste, sacó una pistola con silenciador, apuntando hacia su cabeza. Él no esperaba eso, por lo que quedó inmóvil, preparado para lo peor.  
―He de confesarte que me gustan más las escopetas, pero dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ―murmuró, acercando su rostro al de èl, con lentitud, amenazante.  
―Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez ―murmuró Fish, aceptando su inevitable final.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió elevar su mirada hacia Mai, quien lo observaba perpleja.  
―Tienes algo de valor, así que por el momento no te asesinaré. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré: haz lo que te digo y vivirás, pero sino, entonces prepárate para sufrir de verdad, ¿has comprendido? ―cuestionó ella, guardando el arma en un cajón cercano.  
David suspiró con profundo alivio y se tiró sobre la alfombra, respirando tranquilamente.  
―Está bien, creo que hacer tratos contigo es un compromiso bastante serio, ¿verdad?  
Mai no le respondió, solamente atinó a mascullar algunas maldiciones dirigidas a Bra, quien ya comenzaba a cansarla de verdad. Luego de un rato en un silencio un tanto cómodo, ella pidió los detalles de su primer encuentro con Pan, a lo que Fish comenzó a relatar con notoria calma el asunto. La chica escuchaba atentamente, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente cuando él le relató cómo su prometido había intervenido a favor de Pan.  
Esa chica la ponía enferma, de verdad.  
―Fish ―lo interrumpió casi al final de la anécdota―, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a tu pequeña novia a la Capsule Corp., sobre todo, me muero de ganas de ver el rostro de sorpresa de Trunks al verme ahí, interrumpiendo su idílica historia de amor con su asistente ―rió con maldad ante la idea, cosa que hizo estremecer al rubio.  
¿Quién diría que detrás de esa belleza cautivante, se escondía tanta maldad?  
―Me parece bien ―atinó a decir, pues simplemente la retorcida mente de Mai lo atraía tanto como lo alejaba.  
Pero si todo resultaba bien, quizás podría pedir una parte del botín que ella consiguiera luego de vaciar las cuentas del joven empresario.  
Todo parecía ir viento en popa, no obstante, en las sombra alguien seguía el rastro de una famosa criminal, que debía pagar una vez por todas por sus actos, antes de que cobrase una nueva víctima. La justicia clamaba por verse cumplida, llevada de la mano de un joven que no tardaría en hacer aparición en la Capital del Oeste.  
Un enfrentamiento de dimensiones desconocidas aguardaba por ser vista por el mundo.

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_


	9. Capìtulo VIII

_En una zona lejana, un hombre de cabello negro se despierta precipitadamente en medio de la noche, exaltado, sudoroso, visiblemente afectado. Se lleva una mano al pecho e inhala y exhala con rapidez. Su esposa, despertada por los movimientos violentos de su marido, enciende la luz._

 _—¿Qué te sucede, Gohan? —cuestionó un tanto asustada._

 _Él, calmado por haber vuelto a la realidad, soltó un suspiro de profundo alivio._

 _—Nada, Videl, solamente tuve una pesadilla en la que Bra le arrojaba en la cabeza mi jarrón favorito a Goten, aunque no lograba golpearlo, pero mi jarrón terminaba hecho pedazos —relató sin evitar estremecerse, cosa que hizo que su esposa apagara la luz._

 _Gohan, indignado por la indiferencia de su mujer, se metió bajo sus cobijas, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño, porque de cualquier forma, era imposible que aquello sucediera._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana había pasado volando y Pan ya ni recordaba lo que aconteció el día anterior, entregándose por completo a su trabajo, pues en ese mismo instante esperaba que Trunks saliera de una importante junta, en la cual ya se habían tardado más de dos horas. A pesar de que ella era sus asistente, él había insistido en que lo esperara, considerando que podía arreglárselas solo, cosa que enfadó sobremanera a la pequeña Son, quien no paraba de murmurar.

—Me hace sentir totalmente inútil, y no me parece correcto cobrar un sueldo por un trabajo en el que no se me permite ejercer mi labor. Además, ¿qué rayos es eso de «puedo hacerlo solo»?, como si me dijera que solamente soy un estorbo, ¡y no lo soy! Si lo que quiere es que aparente que soy su asistente, haberlo dicho antes para rechazarlo, porque soy una pésima actriz —y así siguió por varios minutos.

Para lo que le había sucedido, podría decirse que en esos momentos ella estaba más radiante que nunca.

Nunca habría imaginado que Fish fuese tan descarado para llegar al punto de acosarla de tal manera, mas confiaba que la advertencia de su jefe hubiese sido suficiente para ahuyentarlo para siempre. Pero, ¿de qué querría hablarle? Si él le dejo en claro que había encontrado en aquella otra mujer la felicidad que buscaba. Quizás se había cansado de ella y ahora la buscaba en busca de consuelo, como si ella fuese tan estúpida de querer recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

«Maldita sea, no sé ni siquiera qué rayos me cautivó de él. Mirando en retrospectiva, él jamás hizo nada que demostrara que me quería un poco. Tal vez, en nuestra relación fui la única que amó, y él me pidió matrimonio solamente porque quería algo de estabilidad y seguridad en su vida, pero nada más. Me alegra de alguna forma, porque creo que hubiera sido muy infeliz siendo su esposa», meditó mientras quedaba estática frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que los ejecutivos salían ya de la reunión y varios la miraban embelesados. Si no hubiese sido porque Trunks la agitó un poco, ella hubiese tardado bastante en reaccionar por cuenta propia. Al regresar de su ensimismamiento, vio a los hombres que la miraban con suma atención, logrando que se avergonzara bastante, dándoles una reverencia y disculparse, para luego dirigirse con normalidad al ascensor.

El chico frunció el ceño al ver a varios dirigir indiscretas miradas al corto vestido de la morena, así que despidiéndose cortésmente, la siguió hasta el elevador con paso calmo. Sin embargo, una vez las puertas de éste se cerraron, el ambiente en el pequeño lugar se volvió algo tenso, por lo que Trunks dirigió la mirada hacia Pan, la cual lo veía con ferocidad.

—Oye, ¿qué hay con esa mirada? Parece que me odiaras —comentó no sin algo de sorpresa y preocupación.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esos hombres siempre están mirándome con morbo, no los soporto, juro que si pudiera ya habría pateado sus traseros, aunque eso no sería una buena idea —se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, si hicieras eso me vería obligado a despedirte —dijo en tono divertido, mas la chica no sonrió.

—No sería una gran pérdida, ya que tú puedes manejar todo por tu cuenta y no necesitas de una asistente —replicó ella con amargura.

Antes de que Trunks pudiera pedir una explicación, llegaron a su piso, donde Pan fue directamente a su escritorio, ignorando por completo el amable saludo de Marron. Bueno, eso era extraño y ambos miraron con confusión a la morena, que ahora se enfocaba solamente en revisar varios archivos en su computador.

El joven no perdió tiempo y se puso frente a la chica, poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio y mirándola con fijeza. No obstante, la chica permaneció inmutable.

—Pan, yo solamente quería ser considerado contigo. Supuse que lo que pasó ayer te había afectado más de lo que querías dejar ver, es por eso que no te he permitido hacer como es debido tu trabajo —explicó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Ese es el problema. No necesito que la gente sienta lástima por mí, y menos si ese alguien es un amigo, me hace sentir fatal. Yo simplemente quiero olvidar lo que me sucedió ayer, dejarlo como algo indeseable y que no merece la pena ser recordado por nadie, eso es lo que quiero. Además, ¿crees que es correcto que tengas tantas consideraciones conmigo por el simple hecho de haberme encontrado con alguien totalmente indeseable? Yo no lo creo, sólo me haces daño. Si deseo ser alguien con mi propio esfuerzo, entonces no puedo permitir que los demás se preocupen por cosas tan innecesarias como esa —explicó ella, sorprendiendo tanto a Trunks como a Marron.

El suspiro que salió de boca del joven exaltó a la morena, quien lo miró con suma curiosidad, mas él no la veía ya, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando acerca de lo que la joven Son le había dicho.

—Bueno —dijo al fin— creo que tienes razón, debo dejar de preocuparme por cosas innecesarias, como dices, pero a partir de ahora, tus labores se duplicarán y tal vez ya no tendrás oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermana, ¿estás dispuesta a ello? —inquirió.

La chica asintió firmemente, mientras en su rostro se formaba una suave sonrisa, y Trunks luchó internamente para no quedar prendado de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Marron, quien observaba la escena con creciente interés.

—Aunque a Pan no le importe —interrumpió la rubia—, Bra quedará devastada. Después de todo, ya no tiene muchas personas con las cuales salir.

La morena rio levemente al percatarse de la certeza de tales palabras, y Trunks la secundó. La comodidad del ambiente era algo relajante, y el de cabello lila hubiese querido que ese momento fuese eterno. No obstante, una voz —la cual resultó de lo más inoportuna— resonó por el pasillo.

—Trunks, cariño, he venido a verte —dijo la elegante morena a forma de saludo, ignorando completamente la cortesía con la que Marron la había saludado al salir del ascensor.

Llevaba un vestido de cintura alta en color blanco y negro, combinados con unos tacones de color marrón claro, los cuales no eran demasiado altos, pero favorecían sus largas y hermosas piernas. Su negra cabellera suelta, y un maquillaje suave resaltaban su belleza natural, aunque todo eso se iba al demonio al ver la furia con que observó a Pan, y Trunks no podía pasar por alto algo como eso.

—Mai, ¿qué haces aquí? Me sorprende que no hayas llamado a mi asistente para que te agendara una cita —comentó él, queriendo explicaciones inmediatas.

Su prometida tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de abofetearlo por hablarle de esa manera, pero se tranquilizó al instante.

—¿Esa es la manera en que tratas a la mujer que se convertirá en tu esposa? Si es así, entonces no perdamos el tiempo y rompamos el compromiso, porque no quiero que te arrepientas cuando nos hayamos casado —comentó en tono cansino.

El chico quedó sorprendido con esas palabras, ya que Mai usualmente no se fastidiaba con tanta facilidad.

—No malinterpretes las cosas por favor, es simplemente que apenas hace un momento regresé de una junta y ahora tengo muchos compromisos que atender.

Ella rio.

—Pues hace un momento no parecías demasiado ocupado —dijo con suspicacia, lanzando una aterradora mirada a la joven Son, quien en ningún momento agachó o apartó la suya de Mai.

Él se quedó mudo, ya que en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás había visto una muestra de hostilidad tan clara de parte de su prometida, por lo que decidió que era suficiente, y como no quería que su asistente pudiera tener más problemas, decidió invitar a su oficina a su prometida, quien aceptó, no sin antes acercarse a Pan y extenderle su mano.

—Discúlpame por favor, pero realmente te envidio… y a la recepcionista también. Ustedes dos pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo con Trunks y yo apenas lo puedo ver. Por favor, perdóname —pidió haciendo una leve reverencia.

La morena estaba impactada, y su nerviosismo no podía ser más notorio. Tener frente a ella a una mujer como Mai pidiéndole disculpas no era tan placentero como se podría esperar, ya que la confusión no le dejaba procesar los hechos con claridad.

—N-no se preocupe, señorita Sato, no hay nada que deba perdonar, así que puede estar tranquila.

La otra chica le dio una linda sonrisa —aunque falsa en su totalidad— y alabó su capacidad de perdonar tan fácilmente las injurias. Luego de eso, se introdujo en la oficina de Trunks, donde permaneció por más de media hora.

«Si fuera tú, no le restaría valor a este tipo de cosas, pero bueno, supongo que eres del tipo de personas con el corazón lleno de bondad, que pueden perdonar tan fácilmente este tipo de situaciones. Es por eso que me agradas, Son Pan, porque tú eres todo lo que yo quisiera ser y no puedo».

Esas palabras resonaron durante mucho tiempo en la cabeza de la morena, dándole vueltas, tratando de hallar la ironía en ellas. No obstante, era demasiado extraño, y por eso mismo no pudo quedarse tranquila del todo. Cuando vio salir a Mai de la oficina de su jefe, estaba dispuesta a pedirle que le explicase aquella frase, mas la otra señorita estaba apresurada, y Pan decidió no molestarla con algo tan irrelevante.

"Bueno, ya será después" se dijo antes de volver a sus labores.

Por su parte, Trunks miraba por el ventanal de su oficina hacia el horizonte, con las manos en los bolsillos, con el rostro sin expresión alguna. Tenía tantas interrogantes acerca del comportamiento de su prometida que no podía realizar su trabajo con tranquilidad y trataba de hallar por cuenta propia las respuestas, pero no lo había logrado del todo.

—Ella dijo estar celosa de Pan, y de Marron, por supuesto.

Llenó un vaso con agua y le dio un sorbo, y acto seguido se puso frente a su escritorio, indeciso de iniciar con sus labores. Se sentó y dio otro sorbo al agua, lo dejó a un lado y se concentró en revisar las nuevas propuestas para futuros proyectos de la Capsule Corporation, tarea con la cual todo evento que le preocupase quedó en segundo término, y dedicó su tiempo en la oficina exclusivamente a ello.

Y así inició con su rutina, a la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado

 **(…)**

—¿Bra? No te entiendo, ¿dices que me esperas en el parque para qué?

— _Serás idiota. Te repito que es para que vengas a recoger tu maldito jarrón, pero si quieres que tu hermano te castre, por mí no hay ningún problema. Es más, estoy pensando que es buena idea que te deje sin descendencia, de solo imaginar cómo serán tus hijos, me dan tanta pena._

Goten mordió su puño por el terror.

—No serías capaz, no te atreverías a hacerlo, ¡no puedes ser tan malvada! —exclamó horrorizado.

La chica rio al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿En serio? Tengo el jarrón en mis manos, ¿quieres escuchar cómo lo estrello contra el suelo?_ —inquirió burlona.

—¡No, Bra, detente! Ya voy para allá, pero no vayas a hacer ninguna locura, sólo espérame.

— _Bien, apresúrate, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Hoy tengo una cita y no me gustaría llegar tarde_ —comentó antes de colgar.

Goten guardó su celular, y para ese entonces estaba corriendo por las calles a gran velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel parque, el cual quedaba algo lejos, pero para él valía la pena quedarse sin aliento por unos minutos a perder la oportunidad de ser padre.

Agradecía que en ese día hubiera escogido ropa cómoda, aunque al principio planeaba quedarse con el pijama puesto, pues se sentía bastante cansado. Eso fue antes de ver el día radiante y refrescante que hacía, por lo que cambió su atuendo dispuesto a salir a dar un paseo por algún lugar cercano.

¿Quién diría que tendría la suerte de ser citado por esa bella chica de azules cabellos que cada día le intrigaba más? Claro, no era una cita con fines románticos, pero algo era algo.

"Algún día rogarás por mis besos, Bra" era su pensamiento más frecuente.

¿Pero cómo conseguir algo con una chica que consideraba el amor como algo inexistente, algo que no valía la pena?

Siguió corriendo más por fuerza de voluntad que por fuerza física. No importaban las consecuencias, él debía llegar lo más pronto posible a ese parque, conseguir el jarrón y saltar lleno de alegría, para luego rogar a Kami-Sama que nada malo le ocurriese de regreso a casa, porque los accidentes suceden cuando menos se esperan.

Al ser medio día y estar a mediados de la semana, había muy poca gente en el lugar, y el joven Son se preguntó la razón por la cual elegir ese punto de encuentro para la entrega de un jarrón.

—Hubiera preferido que fuera una entrega a domicilio —murmuró, quedándose un momento con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, respirando rápidamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire lo antes posible.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado un poco, alzó la vista y a lo lejos pudo ver a la chica Brief. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verla, desapareció en un santiamén al verla arrojar un objeto con suma violencia al suelo, y él, temiendo lo peor, apresuró su marcha para salir a su encuentro.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y en su garganta, un nudo de pura angustia se formó y le era difícil mantener su mente positiva, porque después de todo, ella había amenazado con hacer añicos el precioso jarrón, y aunque se lo hubiera tomado a juego en primera instancia, sabía que a veces los Brief podían ser muy engañosos.

Afortunadamente, al acercarse más a ella pudo ver que aún sujetaba el jarrón en sus brazos, y que desafortunadamente el objeto que recibió el daño fue el celular de Bra, la cual seguía pisoteando los restos, dando un espectáculo caótico pero divertido en el parque, además de que cada tanto lanzaba maldiciones en contra de toda la humanidad, especialmente contra el género masculino.

—Oh, ya me preguntaba cuando sería bendecido por los dioses para escuchar tu dulce voz y tus amargas maldiciones —dijo él con tono anhelante.

La chica se sorprendió al principio y hasta podría decirse que se avergonzó, mas ella no era una chica que demostrara tan fácilmente sus debilidades, por lo cual hizo lo más obvio: atacar a Goten.

—Eres más lento que una tortuga, Son Goten. Creo que algo de ejercicio regular no te vendría nada mal, ¿o es por la edad? Ya sabes, dicen que con el lapso de los años la resistencia física disminuye —comentó con sorna.

—Sabes que considero tus ataques como la muestra del afecto que tienes por mí —comentó el joven con audacia.

Ella rodó los ojos y extendió los ojos hacia él, quien lo tomó con delicadeza.

—Bueno, ya puedes largarte por donde viniste, porque no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tipos como tú —dijo Bra con amargura antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse del lugar.

Goten contempló su bella figura por detrás, porque, debía admitirlo, esa chica tenía un bello trasero y se preguntó cómo sería… no, mejor no pensó nada y trató de alejarse, pero la fuerza desconocida y hechizante que esa joven desprendía lo obligaba a permanecer en ese lugar.

Suspiró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza con desgano, pues le era increíble que en tan poco tiempo no pudiera sacar de su vida a Bra, y sin más remedio, caminó hacia ella, recorriendo el mismo pasillo en cuyas laterales verdes y hermosos árboles se erigían como guardianes; las aves de vez en cuando cantaban, y en más de una ocasión pudo ver a alguna ardilla corretear por el tronco de los árboles. Así, en medio de su contemplación, alcanzó a la chica, quien se encontraba mirando hacia la hermosa fuente que estaba en medio del parque.

Fue Goten quien habló primero, a pesar de que la joven de azul cabellera ya había reparado en su presencia.

—¿Por qué destrozaste tu celular? — inquirió con naturalidad.

Ella encogió ligeramente sus hombros y dejó escapar un breve suspiro.

—Otra vez —murmuró—, otra vez me dejaron plantada. Y no ha sido el mismo chico de la vez anterior, nunca antes me sucedió esto.

—¿Quieres decir que es la segunda vez que te rechazan? Vaya, no sé qué decirte —comentó él, contrariado.

—No te he pedido que digas nada, ¿o sí? —gruñó ella y Goten se quedó callado.

Bra se preguntó de súbito por qué le estaba diciendo esto a Goten, y también la razón por la que no le daba miedo el ser juzgada por alguien.

—Eres una chica difícil de complacer, y pienso que esos sujetos no estaban dispuestos a afrontar el hecho de que debían esforzarse un poco más de lo habitual para estar contigo —aseveró él luego de meditar sus palabras.

Ella giró a encararlo y lo observó totalmente confiado de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello? ¿Es que puedes conocer sus pensamientos o algo así? —le preguntó poniendo sus manos en las caderas, enfureciendo cuando el joven frente a ella no le respondió enseguida.

—Estoy seguro porque me estoy poniendo al límite para lograr llegar a ti —contestó con seriedad, acercándose a ella.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que no importa qué deba hacer, no pararé hasta que tú me tomes en serio — le respondió sereno, alargando una mano hasta el cabello de la chica.

Bra, no sabiendo qué haría Goten, optó por alejarse de él, además de que sus palabras eran lo más cercano a una confesión, mas no pudo mover un músculo y sólo se quedó ahí, esperando con los ojos cerrados a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Pasados unos segundos, nada ocurrió, y ella abrió los ojos de pronto cuando él exclamó un « ¡qué lindo!».

¿¡Qué diablos era lindo!?

Ahí, en la palma de la mano del chico, reposaba alegre un escarabajo de color azul metálico, el cual era de tamaño pequeño, nada de qué asustarse.

Lo ojos de la chica se entrecerraron para mirar con desdén al joven y retomar su caminar, aunque al poco tiempo escuchó los pasos de Goten detrás, quien bajo un brazo llevaba el jarrón y en la palma de la otra llevaba al insecto.

—¡Hey, Bra! Mira qué lindo insecto, ¿verdad que lo es?

—No me interesa —dijo ella indiferente.

Y sin decir más palabras, ella se marchó hacia la calle, para preparar la cápsula que contenía su coche, aunque no contaba con que Goten la seguiría de cerca.

—Deberías ser un poco más dulce con los chicos. Inténtalo y seguro que nadie te dejará plantada otra vez —dijo él de improviso, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba, ¿sabes? —espetó.

Goten se encogió de hombros y replicó con serenidad.

—Bien, si eso quieres, está bien, pero te aseguro que cada hombre que se dé cuenta de tu verdadera personalidad, no dudará en huir lo más lejos de ti, pues eres totalmente inaccesible cuando se trata de buenos sentimientos —y agregó, dándole la espalda—. Quizás algún día yo también me canse y deje de perseguirte.

—Eso sería fantástico —agregó ella, subiendo a su coche descapotable de color negro.

El chico sonrió, mas procuró no mirarla aún. Luego de pocos segundos, se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y acercó su rostro al de ella, quien no imaginaba esa acción, por lo que quedó quieta en su sitio.

—¿En verdad me quieres lejos de ti? —le susurró, conectando sus negros ojos con los azules de la chica.

Ella —no podía explicarlo— estaba nerviosa de tal cercanía y apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta.

—S-sí.

Él, en un rápido movimiento, tomó con su mano libre la nuca de Bra para acercarla hacia sí, y una vez que sus alientos se mezclaron, unió sus labios de una delicada forma, con una suavidad tal, que la chica de azules cabellos no pudo resistirse y terminó por corresponderle de la misma manera. Quedó fascinada por la forma en que sus labios se moldeaban a los de aquél. Con un ansia hambrienta lo aferró por los hombros y lo acercó aún más, a pesar del riesgo de que el chico cayera dentro del vehículo, sin importar siquiera que estaban en un lugar público, a plena luz del día, dando la mayor muestra de afecto que jamás había dado en sus veinte años de vida.

El calor que de ese beso surgía, no era plenamente físico, sino que se extendía a planos inmateriales donde las almas se unen, tal como si desde el nacimiento estuviesen predestinados a encontrarse, a fundirse en un solo ser, para no volver a separarse, aún cuando la muerte los encontrara en el futuro lejano.

¿Se suponía que tanto surgiera de un beso tan sencillo? Para ella era algo extraño, puesto que había besado una infinidad de veces, y sin embargo, jamás sintió esa necesidad de más.

Pero ella no podía sentir tantas cosas, menos con un sujeto como aquél, ese mismo sujeto que le había demostrado sus intenciones con ella. Se sentía tonta, porque apenas el día anterior intentó asesinarlo arrojándole un jarrón, y ahora lo besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba "¡Para ya!", mas otra, dulce, seductora, la instaba a proseguir.

En medio de una pelea mental consigo misma, no se percató de que la intensidad del contacto disminuía, hasta que él lo terminó.

Agitado, emocionado, con los ojos brillosos de deseo, tocó una de las mejillas de la chica y la observó por infinitos minutos, lleno de dicha.

—¿Seguirás pensando lo mismo ahora? Si me quieres lejos, te aseguro que no podré, menos una vez que he probado el dulce sabor de tu boca —susurró, acariciándola—. Pero no voy a obligarte a nada, tampoco.

Dicho esto, se enderezó y se despidió de ella, para luego correr rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde había venido. Bra, no teniendo aún el control de sus actos, quedó inmóvil, a pesar de una gran parte de ella le pidió a gritos que lo detuviera. No reaccionó sino después de un par de minutos. La brisa sopló y movió su cabello, ocultando las lágrimas que brotaron sin razón aparente, tal vez de humillación, quizás de dolor o de remordimiento, no lo sabía, mas una cosa estaba segura: ese beso había movido algo en su interior, y eso le asustaba, porque ella no quería enamorarse nunca, menos de un chico como Goten.

 **(…)**

En la Capsule Corp. el tiempo pasó volando. El trabajo fue arduo pero se hizo con precisión, y Pan al final había quedado cansadísima, pues como Trunks le había dicho, su trabajo se duplicó. Organizar su agenda, pagar sus cuentas, cancelar citas y juntas, reservar una habitación en el hotel de la ciudad a la que el joven Briefs viajaría en pocos días y demás, fueron algunas de las tareas de la morena, quien al final fue la primera en irse a casa, puesto que Marron tenía algo que hablar con Trunks.

La chica rubia tenía que hablar con él de urgencia. Estaba más que segura de que él cometía un error si seguía con la idea de la boda con Mai, ya que un matrimonio en donde el amor no tenía cabida, no tendría un buen desenlace. Trunks era su amigo y debía decírselo, pero cuando lo vio salir de su oficina, no pudo hablar porque él ya sabía de qué iba el asunto, así que solamente le pidió con amabilidad que no tocase más el tema. Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Marron con las palabras en la garganta, más sorprendida que frustrada, y una vez recuperada de la impresión, se dijo que la próxima vez que la ocasión se le presentara, Trunks no tendría excusas para rechazarla.

Costase lo que costase, debía hacerlo entrar en razón.

 **(…)**

Pan caminaba en las calles de la ciudad. Justo cuando iba saliendo de la empresa, recordó que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y no tuvo más remedio que ir a comprarlas.

Se le hizo extraño que estuviese tan solitario el camino, aunque no se preocupaba mucho por ello: ella podía defenderse sola. Sí, era una chica con agallas y no dejaría nunca más que un debilucho pretendiera lastimarla, ni física ni emocionalmente.

Como estaba cerca de casa, decidió recorrer esa distancia a pie, sintiéndose segura de su propia fuerza, por lo que no se asustó al sentir pasos detrás suyo, ni tampoco se inmutó cuando sintió la presión de una mano en su hombro ni una mano tratando de tapar su boca. En cambio, sujetó sus brazos y tiró con fuerza de ellos, para derribarlo en el pavimento.

El sujeto se quejó y se incorporó poco a poco, con lo cual los ojos de Pan se ensancharon al reconocer la figura masculina. Él habló primero.

—Diablos, Pan, olvidé que tenías toda esa fuerza oculta —dijo riendo.

Ella no le respondió y se le acercó más y más, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—¡No puede ser! Oob, ¿eres tú? —exclamó con alegría antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, donde fue acogida con delicadeza.

—Bueno, al menos no me has olvidado —dijo él, acercándola más hacia sí.

Ella rio y se separó de él.

—Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte, pero lo principal sería ¿por qué estás aquí?

Con esa pregunta, el rostro del chico de piel morena y negros cabellos se tornó serio.

—Pan, quiero que lo mantengas como un secreto, no puedo darte muchos detalles ahora, pero ya te lo explicaré después: ahora mismo, estoy siguiéndole la pista a un criminal, en concreto, a un estafador muy hábil.

La chica tragó saliva y lo miró por largo rato.

—Un estafador —repitió ella en un murmullo.

—Y por lo que indagado, es muy probable que esté en esta ciudad, y me temo que pueda atacar a la empresa más importante —completó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

El corazón de Pan se aceleró, latiendo con fuerza.

—No me digas que…

—Sí, Pan, es muy probable que su próxima víctima sea el presidente de la Capsule Corp. y puede que su vida esté en un gran riesgo.

Ella tembló ligeramente, sin saber si era producto de la fría ráfaga de viento que la envolvió o por el hecho de que era probable de que Trunks estuviese en peligro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió preocupada.

Él se mantuvo callado por un momento, frunciendo los labios.

—No quiero asustarte pero la última víctima de este criminal no solo fue estafado, sino que también fue asesinado. Pan, es muy probable que Trunks Briefs corra con la misma suerte sino atrapo al criminal a tiempo —explicó con brevedad.

Mas ella no lo escuchaba ya. La sola idea de que ese chico de cabello lila fuese asesinado la horrorizó por completo, puesto que ella no imaginaba un mundo sin su alegre presencia.

—Entonces —dijo ella con firmeza—, déjame que te ayude.

Oob parpadeó un par de veces antes de rascar su cabello y formar una leve sonrisa.

—Me has leído el pensamiento, porque sé que tú eres cercana a él y me parecía buena idea que te mantuvieras alerta de cualquier cosa. Pero no quiero arriesgarte demasiado, por ahora sólo vigila y no intentes nada estúpido, Pan; te quiero a salvo —ordenó con seriedad, alejándose poco a poco de la morena.

Ella asintió y observó al chico desparecer en las sombras.

Regresó a casa con la mente llena de preguntas sin respuesta, las cuales no le dejaron conciliar el sueño, pues temía por Trunks, y sabía que si algo llegara a pasarle, su corazón no lo resistiría.

Pero no, no era por amor, entre ellos no había nada más que una simple y mera amistad.


	10. Capìtulo IX

_Pan entró a la oficina de Trunks luego de que este le llamara hacía unos breves instantes. Como siempre, el joven Brief miraba hacia la ventana, meditabundo, dándole intencionadamente la espalda a la joven Son. Ella, aunque acostumbrada a esa pose, sintió de pronto la necesidad de acercársele, de que la mirase de frente, directo al rostro y dejara de evitarla. Él corría grave peligro en esos momentos y debía permanecer a su lado, sin importar qué, llevaría los límites de su trabajo más allá de los límites si eso significaba tener que correr riesgos para protegerlo a él. La sola idea de estar en un mundo sin Trunks Brief le revolvía el estómago, era inimaginable y haría lo que fuera para seguir viendo sus ojos azules que le daban una misteriosa profundidad e intensidad a su mirada, ese extravagante cabello de particular tono lila; escuchar su voz profunda y grave que le daba autoridad a cualquier orden, pero también su tono amable, que podía hacer temblar sus rodillas; seguir experimentando esa tranquilidad y nerviosismo a la vez cuando él le miraba._

 _Porque le daba seguridad, y eso lo hacía uno de sus amigos preferidos._

 _Acercósele lentamente, quizás invadiendo demasiado el espacio personal del chico, y tocando su hombro lo obligó a darse la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara, sin evadir la mirada del otro. Atrevidamente, la chica movió su mano a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo con deleite que el ritmo de éste se volvía acelerado, a la par que su respiración se agitaba. Tomó con delicadeza la mejilla de ese hombre que, sin esperarlo, se había vuelto el que le quitaba el sueño durante las noches, al que temía perder, el que para ella estaba prohibido porque ya era de otra mujer. Pero, si tan solo pudiera saber que no era así, que ya nola deseaba… Sin embargo, ella no quería quitarle sus ueño a Mai, por más que fuera egoísta, no lo quería para ella, no debía._

 _Ella no debía ni podía estar enamorada de él._

 _No obstante, su cuerpo clamaba a gritos que probara de sus labios el elixir prohibido de su amor, que disfrutara aunque fuera por unos instantes del tibio roce de sus labios, que probara el sabor de su labios, aunque fuera de otra mujer, aunque al final se arrepintiera, tenía que disfrutar de ese momento._

 _Y así lo hizo._

 _Sin ningún atisbo de timidez, unió sus labios con el de ese sensual hombre que amenazaba con volverse parte de su corazón, algo que a ella le aterraba, porque había tenido suficiente con el dolor de su primer amor, el cual no fue correspondido como ella hubiese querido. Pero ya no podía soportarlo, debía hacerlo, debía perderse en el fuego que sentía con el contacto de los labios de aquél que era su jefe, debía hacerlo antes de que lo perdiera para siempre sin que él hubiese ido suyo. Y aunque guardar silencio supusiera que debía sufrir el resto de sus días por ello, guardaría en su corazón el recuerdo de ese beso. Para siempre…_

 _Él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí, intensificando el beso y ella se dejó llevar. Trunks comenzó a subir sus manos por su espalda, haciéndola delirar del deseo, hasta que…_

—¡Pan, baja, el desayuno está listo! —gritó Goten desde la cocina, sacando de su hermosa y perfecta experiencia onírica a la morena.

 **Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde una semana atrás que a Pan le asaltaban sueños referentes a su jefe, los cuales habían sido inocentes comparados con ese último, cuyas consecuencias podían verse en sus pantaletas, de las cuales no se hablará. ¿Que ella estaba enamorada de Trunks? No, de ninguna manera podía aceptarlo. Esos sueños, se repetía ella mientras bajaba a toda prisa hasta el comedor, no eran más que el producto del estrés producido por toda la carga que conllevaba estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño en la empresa. Desde que Oob le hubo contado todo acerca de sus investigaciones, las cuales le habían llevado hasta Capsule Corporation, no había podido dejar de sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que Trunks debía salir a una reunión en otra ciudad, pero esta se convertía en frustración cuando él le decía que no tenía que estar tan preocupada, que se quedara en la empresa y desde ahí le apoyara.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil —farfulló ella mientras tomaba asiento y vertía generosamente miel sobre sus hot cakes.

—¿Como si fuera fácil, qué, Pan? —preguntó intrigado Goten, que no se había molestado en ponerse una camisa ese día.

—Nada —respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

Para ella, era vital estar con Trunks, ya que así podía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en la empresa y fuera de ella, con lo que la investigación de Oob sería más fructífera y podrían detener al estafador antes de que ´pudiese herirlo. Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo, la razón por la que su tensión estaba por los cielos y la razón por la que últimamente se ponía tan nerviosa si él se tardaba en llegar, pero no podía, pues el moreno le había prohibido hacerlo.

— _Hacer eso, Pan_ —le había explicado días antes, en su descanso— _, sería como dejar escapar al sujeto y perdería todo rastro de él, y no sabes cuánto trabajo me ha costado atar cabos para llegar hasta aquí._

Pan lo entendía, mas no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

No hagas nada estúpido, le había dicho Oob, y aun así, le había entregado un arma.

— _Llévala siempre contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que sabes cómo usarla y en qué momentos, pero sólo te recuerdo que no te dejes llevar por el pánico en situaciones de riesgo, es común que quieras disparar a cualquiera que te parezca un sospechoso, pero no lo hagas si no es necesario y en este caso, asegúrate de no matarlo_ —le explicó mientras daba un sorbo a su café cappuccino.

—¿ _Y es muy importante mantenerlo con vida_? —preguntó ella tomando un poco de su café negro—. _Porque, supongamos que el sujeto se suicida, ¿qué pasaría en ese caso?_

— _No tendríamos más información acerca de por qué habría hecho eso. Si se trata de un asesino a sueldo, alguien con esa experiencia casi no deja rastro alguno, es como un ser invisible en la sociedad. No tienen reglas y a pesar de ello, sus principios son esenciales para la ejecución efectiva de sus contratos, ya que de lo contrario, no tendría caso que los tuvieran. De cualquier manera, Pan_ —él la observó con severidad—, _si nos enfrentamos a un tipo como ese, es necesario obtener la mayor información antes de tratar de capturarlo, como por ejemplo, quién lo contrató, qué se obtenía de ello, etc. Además, cabe la posibilidad de que en este caso, utilizaran un señuelo para atraer la atención del hombre y estafarlo, para después eliminarlo con precaución._

— _¿Esa es tu teoría?_

— _Así es, por eso he obtenido acceso a los videos de vigilancia de la Corporación, además de implantar varios micrófonos en la oficina de Trunks Brief, así como en la recepción._

— _¿De verdad? ¿No te meterás en problemas por ello?_ —cuestionó con cautela.

El chico le había sonreído con confianza y negó con la cabeza.

— _Sabes que ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con la policía de la Capital del Oeste y me han dado un dato muy interesante: hace algún tiempo, el señor Brief los llamó para que investigaran algo acerca de un allanamiento en su departamento. Según el jefe de la policía, Trunks parecía no estar muy seguro con el asunto y aunque no reveló detalles, al final cedió y no quiso llevar las cosas muy lejos, además de mencionar que recibió un extraño paquete y pidió saber en la compañía de correos si alguien específicamente le había enviado eso, pero no tenían registro alguno del envío ni tampoco estaba en sus cámaras de seguridad. ¿Extraño, no?_

— _Eso creo_ —asintió ella e hizo una mueca—. _Entonces eso quiere decir que el estafador le ha entregado ese paquete, ¿verdad?_

— _Eso parece, aunque es extraño. Si Trunks no quiso revelar el contenido del paquete, eso significa que debió ser muy personal y no quería que nadie más lo supiera. El que nuestro estafador sepa acerca de esta información le da un control mayor del que se supondría de un criminal de este tipo. Y el que haya enviado eso, significa que ha atravesado los límites de su objetivo y lo ha vuelto algo personal. No sé por qué, pero mientras más rápido averigüemos quién envío ese paquete y encontremos al estafador, menos riesgos afrontará tu jefe_ —aseguró Oob mirando a Pan de soslayo.

La chica, luego de reflexionar un poco en lo dicho por el moreno, levantó l avista hacia él, incrédula.

— _¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que el estafador y quien mandó ese paquete no sea la misma persona, sino que se trate de dos casos distintos? ¿Hay un estafador y un acosador de los cuales proteger a Trunks?_

— _Las posibilidades son infinitas en este trabajo y mientras no descubramos cuál es cierta, todas son válidas. Por el momento, Pan, no hagas nada estúpido, ¿está bien? Sé que esto se sale de todo lo que has vivido antes, pero tienes impresionantes antecedentes en lo que refiere a este tipo de cosas. Por lo que recuerdo, tu madre, Videl, hace poco se retiró de su puesto como detective en Ciudad Satán, ¿no? Y tu abuelo, Goku, destaco mucho en este rubro_ —comentó él con admiración _—. Así que confío en ti, Son Pan, pero no creas que te dejaré sola con esto, cada vez que pueda seré tu sombra y no dejaré que nada malo les suceda. No sabemos de qué son capaces los criminales hoy día y no quisiera poner en riesgo a más personas. Recuerda: actúa con prudencia y llámame ante cualquier cosa sospechosa._

— _Sí, sí, claro, lo haré_ —aseguró ella, pidiendo la cuenta.

— _Una cosa más. Como tienes acceso a sus cuentas de correo electrónico y del banco, no olvides revisarlas con cuidado para detectar cualquier anomalía. Si es así, no dudes en contactarme, ¿entendido?_

— _Por supuesto, detective_ —murmuró ella, riendo por lo bajo.

Y a pesar de que esa plática había apaciguado sus nervios por unos días, esa mañana, tras ese sueño, ya no producía su efecto relajante, pues la mente de la chica estaba más ocupada en tratar de olvidar su sueño tan fuera de contexto y convencerse de que nada de lo que sucedió en aquél, estaba cerca de sus deseos o siquiera de algo que remotamente ella quisiera; Trunks era un amigo para ella y nada más, y era esa la razón por la que se preocupara tanto por su bienestar.

Convencida con ello, siguió tomando su desayuno, bajo la mirada intrigada de Goten.

—Oye, Pan —la llamó éste—. He estado pensando ¿te peleaste con Bra o algo? Porque hace unos días que ya no las veo juntas y eso no es tan usual, ¿qué pasó?

La morena entrecerró los ojos y miró con suspicacia a su tío.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente si sé dónde se ha metido Bra y te dejas de rodeos? Ah —suspiró con cansancio y lo observó en silencio—. No sé qué rayos has hecho con ella o por qué siento que debes hablar con Bra, pero te informo que desapareció sin dejar rastro y no sé cuándo volverá a la ciudad —comentó revisando la reacción del joven.

—¿Salió de la ciudad? Uh, vaya, y yo que quería invitarla a cenar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros ocn resignación mientras bebía de su jugo.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Goten? —inquirió su sobrina, amenazante, apuntándole con su tenedor.

El chico no mostró nerviosismo ni nada en su rostro, sólo un deje de incredulidad por la desconfianza de la menor.

—No le he hecho nada, ¿qué pude hacerle tan terrible para que se fuera? —comentó con inocencia.

En lo que a él respectaba, no le había hecho nada a Bra, todo lo contrario, ambos habían participado activamente en ese beso tan encantador, embriagador, que aún después de tantos días le producía un hormigueo en los labios.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma trataré de comunicarme con ella. Desde hace tres días que no me ha llamado ni mandado un mensaje y comienza a preocuparme; no me ha dicho siquiera a dónde se fue.

Dicho eso, se fue a su alcoba para cambiarse y dirigirse a la oficina, en donde no estaba Trunks, otra vez, porque iría a una junta de negocios y ella no había conseguido asistir, por lo que su nivel de estrés estaba llegando a un punto crítico, y lo mejor de todo, ella tenía un montón de papeleo que hacer. Lo único bueno era podía revisar con calma los recibos de la última quincena y así ayudar a Oob a avanzar con las investigaciones.

Despidiéndose de Goten, subió rápidamente a su auto. Aunque Trunks no estuviera, no podía darse el lujo de llegar siquiera un minuto tarde, pues tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Al detenerse en un semáforo con luz roja, su celular vibró y Pan lo revisó con rapidez antes de que la luz cambiase a verde. Era de Bra y ella, desconcertada, releyó cuantas vece le fue posible el mismo. A pesar de que varios autos empezaron a tocar el claxon para que ella avanzara, su estupefacción tardó en disiparse y aun después no podía concentrarse.

Su mejor amiga se quejaba de que había sido forzada a asistir a una cena familiar, en donde estarían Trunks y Mai para arreglar los últimos detalles previos a la boda.

Esa tarde.

Había olvidado que en menos de un mes, Mai Sato sería la esposa de Trunks. Aunque tratara de convencerse de que ella no sentía nada más que afecto por el joven, el recuerdo se le antojó amargo y devastador, pero como no podía hacer nada al respecto, trataría de desearle lo mejor a ambos.

Un futuro prometedor.

Y ante ese pensamiento, sus ojos se empañaron con las lágrimas acumuladas y se obligó a orillarse. Reclinó su cabeza sobre el volante y dejó escapar cuantiosas lágrimas llenas de dolor y desconsuelo. Eso no podía ser por amor, se convencía ingenuamente. Porque el amor duele y ella ya había tenido suficiente de eso. No le importó ya la hora, ni el papeleo, ni sus responsabilidades, ni la investigación. Se concentró en sacar las lágrimas que fueran posibles porque luego ya no se permitiría llorar, ni por Fish, ni por Trunks ni por nadie.

"Corazón estúpido" pensó con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños, con las mejillas mojadas por tibio llanto. Y no le importó que al llegar a la oficina los trabajadores la miraran extrañados, pues su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, con los ojos hinchados y la voz ronca, ni le importaron las preguntas de la rubia Marron ni su preocupación. Se concentró en su trabajo, en olvidar, en desterrar esos estúpidos sentimientos que no le harían más que daño.

Y pasó la tarde y llegó la noche, pero al final, Son Pan no pudo olvidarse de Trunks Brief.

—

Ella estaba furiosa, no, mejor dicho, estaba ardiendo de rabia y cólera en esos instantes, mas como era una excelente actriz y sabía lo que estaba en juego si permitía que su verdadero sentir saliera a la luz, se tragó su enojo y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando Bulma Brief, la madre de su _amado_ prometido, le dio la bienvenida a su hogar. Mai miró un instante el lugar, tan extravagante como siempre y aunque la mujer de azules cabellos se portaba lo más educada y cálida que podía como anfitriona, la raíz de sus problemas era otra mujer de cabello azul, mucho más joven, que sólo con verla había iniciado con sus comentarios sarcásticos. A pesar del esfuerzo que hizo Bulma para clamar a su hija, ésta era tan terca como su padre y ni un cataclismo hubiese sido suficiente como para callarla.

Comprendía que su instinto femenino era el causante y a pesar de lo mucho que negara sus intenciones, esa chica lo sabía, no con certeza, pero de cualquier forma lo sabía, y eso le ponía de muy mal humor.

Trunks estaba muy callado y nada cooperativo, desde hacía días que se comportaba de esa manera y ella era consciente de que la joven Son Pan debía ser al causante de ello. Pero ese David Fish se las pagaría caras, carísimas, pues en los últimos días no había hecho progreso alguno en su plan de reconquista. Debería haber sabido que ese estúpido rubio haría las cosas mucho más complicadas para ella, y aún así, el error lo cargaría ella.

Era malditamente estresante.

Se sentía casi asfixiada en ese ambiente lleno de cortesía, sabiendo que en realidad no era real nada de eso, que jamás siendo ella misma, hubiese tenido una oportunidad de acercársele al joven presidente y mucho menos estar recibiendo esas atenciones. Y eso la abrumaba cada vez más, desde hacía una semana que la duda le obligaba a repetirse en muchísimas ocasiones que ese era su trabajo, que debía llevar a cabo su actuación de manera extraordinaria, sin levantar sospechas, sin dar nada de qué dudar. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo si cada día era más consciente de que había perdido la motivación? Tras años de servir fielmente a Pilaf, su vigor y audacia había disminuido considerablemente. Todavía podía pasar desapercibida con aparente facilidad, pero cada vez que se miraba la espejo por las mañanas y se veía, ya no podía pasar por alto que su vida ya no valía nada, que ya sus motivos de existencia no tenían razón. Era la mejor en lo que hacía, ¿pero qué había más allá, qué era ella aparte de ser una criminal? ¿Una cáscara vacía, acaso? ¿Un instrumento nada más?

Porque ni siquiera podía llamarse a sí misma _mujer._

Regresó de repente a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de la residencia Brief, donde, afortunadamente, nadie había reparado en que ella no había puesto atención en el tópico de la misma. Trunks lucía melancólico, mas hacía el esfuerzo por poner su mejor sonrisa; Bulma estaba complacida y no se molestaba en ocultarlo y Bra, simplemente actuaba como se sentía, totalmente desinteresada.

Mai no se molestó en intervenir en la discusión del rumbo que debía tomar la empresa, no era algo que le molestara ni en que estuviera interesada, porque sabía bien que ese futuro que madre e hijo estaban planeando no tendría lugar una vez que ella diera la estocada final. Las miradas de desprecio de la menor del hogar no pasaron desapercibidas por ella, pero se limitó a ignorarlas con frialdad y desinterés. Llegó el momento de pasar al comedor y tampoco el ambiente fue muy animado. No había que discutir sobre nada de la boda, era más una cena familiar, después de todo, Mai no tenía ni idea de cómo planear una boda y menos si es boda era una completa farsa, así que todo correría a cargo de Bulma. Del vestido, eso sí, se encargaría ella y no habría objeción, ya que al trabajar en una boutique de alto prestigio, tenía a la mano poder hacer el pedido que quisiera a alguna de las tiendas afiliadas.

No quería que nadie se metiera en esa decisión.

Mientras alisaba la servilleta sobre su regazo, dio una discreta mirada al asiento que supuestamente debía ser del jefe de la familia, Vegeta, el cual permanecía completamente vacío. De hecho, solamente una vez había visto al hombre y por supuesto, con ello bastó, pues la mirada de total desdén que le dio le dejó en claro que ella era una intrusa en esa familia. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Señora Bulma —dijo Mai luego de carraspear un poco—, perdona la pregunta tan repentina, pero ¿dónde está el señor Vegeta?

La mujer se puso un poco pálida y se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento antes de darle una sonrisa, en la que se veía la disculpa.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero Vegeta no ha podido venir hoy, tuvo dificultades para asistir. Sin embargo, te manda saludos y una disculpa.

La sonrisa de Mai se volvió socarrona.

—Claro, no hay problema, simplemente se me ha hecho extraño. Después de todo es su hijo quien se casará, no un extraño.

—¿De qué hablas, Mai? —inquirió Trunks mirándola con interés.

La morena se volvió hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.

—Me parece que tu padre podría ser un poco más considerado contigo, amor, que te muestre un poco más de cariño —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El sonido de cubiertos dejados con violencia sobre la mesa desvió la atención hacia Bra, quien furiosa, se irguió en su asiento.

—Tú no sabes cómo es papá, así que no des opiniones estúpidas. Él es un hombre sumamente orgulloso y… ¡no trates de detenerme, mamá! —espetó cuando la mujer trató de detenerla con un ademán poco disimulado—. Sabes muy bien que papá no aceptó a venir porque la detesta, porque sabe al igual que yo que se trae algo entre manos. ¡Mujeres como ella abundan!

Trunks se levantó también de su asiento y reprendió a su hermana.

—¿Mujeres como ella, Bra? Por supuesto: mujeres sencillas, honestas, amables, desinteresadas, abundan, pero por fortuna, ella ha llegado a mí en el momento más adecuado y eso es algo que siempre voy a atesorar. Y si no lo recuerdas, hermana, será mi esposa, sin importar cuánto objetes o lloriquees; me casaré con ella aunque te cueste creerlo.

La chica, furiosa, no hizo más que levantar la voz.

—¡Ella es una maldita, Trunks, y si no lo has visto, ella no es nada de lo que mencionaste! Es una oportunista, de seguro solamente anda tras tu dinero y te aseguro que no hará más que traerte desgracias. Es más —agregó, furibunda—, ¡apuesto que nunca en su vida ha movido un dedo para conseguir lo que quiere!

Mai bien podría haber disfrutado del show que le proporcionaba la familia con su lucha verbal sin inmiscuirse, no obstante, esa chica había dicho las palabras prohibidas. Peligrosamente lento, apartó la servilleta de su regazo y la arrojó sin cuidado en la mesa, con lo cual, ambos hermanos dejaron de discutir y volvieron a sus asientos, confundidos. La anfitriona iba a disculparse, mas la morena la detuvo con solo levantar la mano. Frunciendo el ceño, observó fijamente a la chica de azules ojos, aquella que había colmado su paciencia y ya no lo haría más. ¡Al diablo el plan! Eso era personal.

—Dices que no he movido un dedo en mi vida paa conseguir lo que tengo, ¿no es así, niña mimada?

—Oye, a mí no me llames así —protestó Bra.

Mai la ignoró deliberadamente.

—Déjame decirte que eres tú la que no ha tenido que esforzarse para obtener absolutamente nada de lo que tiene,¡ sólo mírate!, nunca has trabajado, no estudias ya; tus padres te dan todo el amor y el dinero que necesitas, además de todas las libertades que tienes. No sabes lo afortunada que eres —sonrió con nostalgia—, porque al menos tú sabes quién eres y de dónde vienes.

—¿Crees que me vas a conmover con una historia inventada? Pues no me conoces —espetó la chica sin miramientos, cosa que hizo aumentar el enojo de la pelinegra.

—¿Conmover? —dijo ella apretando la mandíbula—. ¡¿Crees que busco tu maldita lástima, perra?!

—Hey, Mai, no uses ese vocabulario con mi hermana —intervino Trunks, quien fue ignorado vilmente.

Bulma estaba en una situación muy difícil, porque nunca imaginó que la brecha que separaba a ambas mujeres fuera tan grande, y Trunks no podía decantarse por ayudar a alguien en específico, pues la actitud de ambas era digna de un par de niñas inmaduras.

—¿Quién te crees tú para juzgarme? ¿Es que alguna vez te has ido a dormir con hambre? ¿Has pasado las frías noches de invierno en un maldito callejón sucio, lleno de olores inimaginables? ¿Alguna vez has tenido que hacer algo que odias con tal de poder sobrevivir? ¿Has sentido siquiera que tu alma se rompe en pedazos porque has perdido toda esperanza? ¿Alguna vez has tenido que soportar el dolor de los golpes que un maldito desgraciado te hizo porque quería violarte? No, ¿verdad? Y no sabes lo que es el verdadero alivio al ver que alguien te ayuda en esos momentos de necesidad, dándote la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida. Tú nunca has visto tus manos llenas de ampollas por el duro trabajo, ni sentido tus miembros entumecidos por cargar todo el día pesada mercancía. Así que ya lo sabes, la próxima ocasión que quieras decir al respecto, piensa en mis palabras, ¡porque cualquiera envidiaría tu maldita vida! —espetó, fúrica, antes de retirarse con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

Bulma y Bra habían quedado conmocionadas ante tales revelaciones y ninguna pudo pronunciar palabra en largo rato. Trunks, por su parte, había salido disparado para detener a la chica, ya que en ese estado no podía quedarse tranquilo si Mai pensaba en marcharse.

—Mai, por Kami, detente, ¡no voy a dejar que te vayas! —le gritaba mientras la seguía.

Él intentó sujetarla del brazo, pero ella se lo impidió con fuerza.

—No trates de arreglar algo que ya está destruido, Trunks —dijo ella sacando de una cápsula su auto.

—Pero, Mai, jamás me lo dijiste, pudiste contármelo, puedes confiar en mí —exclamó el chico de cabello lila, haciendo que la morena se detuviera en su andar ahaica su vehículo.

Dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

—Tú no puedes comprender, Trunks, no puedes hacerlo y jamás lo harás, así que mejor decidí guardar silencio. No he necesitado de nada durante años y no me derrumbaré en tus brazos como una chica frágil, ¿comprendes? Actuar como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana no es algo que vaya conmigo. Si he salido adelante, es porque nunca dejé que las adversidades me derrotaran, cariño, siempre he luchado con todas mis fuerzas para conseguir lo que quiero, y el casarme contigo no hará la diferencia —entró en el auto y desde la ventanilla sonrió con tristeza—. Diles que lo lamento —y arrancó, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de replicar al joven Brief, quien estaba más confundido que nunca.

¿Cómo es que nunca había preguntado acerca del pasado de su prometida?

—

—Maldita sea —murmuró, apretando con todas sus fuerzas las manos, haciéndose unas marcas rojas en forma de media luna en las palmas.

Era suficiente, se había excedido y había revelado acerca de su vida privada y no tenía excusa para ello. Cuando Pilaf se enterara, porque se enteraría, tendría serios problemas. Había arriesgado la operación y le costaría caro. Y estaba harta, cansada de temer día anoche el modo en que decía las cosas, tener que encubrir los hechos. ¡Detestaba ser quien era, en lo que se había convertido!

Se dirigió al baño y miró su rostro sin rastro de maquillaje. Sus ojos no tenían ningún tipo de brillo, su cabello estaba liso y bien peinado, debajo de sus ojos había pequeñas ojeras, su piel estaba pálida. ¿Quién era esa mujer que la miraba a través del cristal pulido? No era esa misma tierna niña que miraba todo con recelo y timidez, la niña cuya inocencia atraía miradas. Lo que era y ya no fue, no podía verse mejor que a través de ese espejo. Formando un puño, producto de la furia que le daba, el asco que sentía la verse, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el lugar donde su reflejo le acosaba constantemente, a cada mañana. Con esa acción, sus nudillos quedaron adoloridos y con pequeños y profundo cortes. Pero su furia era implacable.

Caminó veloz hasta la sala de su apartamento, buscó debajo de los cojines del sillón el arma que estaba escondida ahí para cualquier cosa. La revisó; tenía las ocho balas. Para una persona como ella, que ya no quería seguir obedeciendo órdenes, había dos alternativas: matar a su jefe o darse un tiro, y Mai había decidido inclinarse por ésta última. ¿Qué valía una vida como la suya? Si Pilaf quería el dinero de Trunks, que lo consiguiera por sus propios medios, porque ella ya no sería la marioneta de nadie.

Quitó el seguro y, aunque no lo quisiera, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus grandes ojos negros, bajando por la garganta, perdiéndose en el escote de la ligera bata de dormir. Puso el cañón de la pistola debajo de su garganta y cerró los ojos, soltando la respiración poco a poco. Se iría al infierno y no le preocupaba, todo era mejor que seguir fingiendo.

Y jaló el gatillo…

O lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido interrumpida.

—¡Pero qué diablos! —resolló Fish, quitándole el arma de las manos con presteza—, Pensé que yo era un idiota, pero creo que tú en verdad me llevas ventaja —espetó, furiosos contra la morena que temblaba, ya no de rabia, sino de terror.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

—Dime, qué demonios estabas haciendo, ¡contesta, Mai!

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba consternada, con miedo, y tenía tanto frío. Lo miró a los ojos y dejó salir un sollozo. Estaba cansada, pero llegar a esos extremos no era algo de lo que pudiese estar orgullosa. Cuando él se acercó para tocarla, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho en busca de calidez, en busca del consuelo que no tenía, en los brazos de un hombre que no podría ocmprenderla.

—Por Dios, Mai, estás temblando —murmuró el rubio estrechándola contra sí, más fuerte.

La morena, en respuesta, lloró más fuerte y el chico dejó que se desahogara cuanto quisiera. La llevó al sillón y ahí se quedó, abrazándola, hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaron y se quedó dormida. Fish estaba nervioso, aunque había arrojado lejos el arma, sentía un escalofrío al pensar que pudo haber llegado muy tarde, y la sola idea de encontrarla muerta hizo que soltara un gemido. Acarició el cabello de la chica y depositó un beso en su cabeza. No la entendía, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para querer darle la felicidad que quizás nunca tuvo.

Olvidando el motivo de su inesperada visita, se recostó suavemente en el sillón con la chica en sus brazos. Necesitaba protegerla, ¿era eso un signo de locura, acaso? No lo sabía, pero no importaba. Mientras la chica no volviera a ser la misma que conoció, permanecería a su lado; mientras ella se lo permitiera, la abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ella no estaría sola.


	11. Capítulo X

**Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo**

 **...**

 **Capítulo X**

 **...**

 **—** Pan, necesito que lleves a Trunks a un lugar abierto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Oob mientras revolvía distraídamente su ensalada.

Aquella tarde él la había llamado cuando Pan seguía en el trabajo, y al atender la llamada y saludar a su amigo con gran alegría, Marron se le había quedado mirando con una mezcla de extrañeza y sospecha. Claro está que la morena no le dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de Oob y no esperaba que la rubia iniciara un intenso interrogatorio, porque aquello no iba con su personalidad. Si hubiese sido Bra quien la hubiera escuchado, podría haberla secuestrado solamente para saber quién le había llamado.

—¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? Porque desde ahora te digo que eso sería prácticamente imposible. Trunks es el tipo de hombre que sólo conoce su oficina, salas de juntas, hoteles de lujo, mansiones y esas cosas, no sitios públicos en donde sus negocios no tienen cabida —respondió ella serenamente mientras lo miraba con los cubiertos detenidos sobre su comida.

—Bueno, yo siempre he creído que lo imposible no existe —comentó él a modo de defensa— y si necesito que lleves a tu jefe a un sitio abierto, es por la sencilla razón de que tus investigaciones en la oficina no están dando muchos resultados. Aparte, ya he investigado a todos en la empresa y déjame decirte que están tan limpios como un quirófano.

—Tu analogía es un asco.

—Ni que lo digas —el moreno suspiró—. Lo que quiero decir es que, dado que ninguno en la empresa parece tener un historial criminal lo suficientemente parecido a lo que podríamos buscar en un estafador a un acosador, quiero saber si éste es alguien ajeno al trabajo. De ser así, lo esperaría todos los días hasta que saliera de la oficina para seguirlo en secreto, o lo vigilaría en cada lugar que fuera, siguiendo el patrón de comportamiento de su víctima, aprendiendo sus gustos, horarios y más, ¿me explico?

—Supongo que entiendo cuál es tu punto al querer llevarlo a un lugar abierto: si lo hago, tú podrías seguirnos y así ver si hay alguien que actúe de manera sospechosa —señaló ella, mirando a la gente a su alrededor en el restaurante.

Oob asintió, observando a su acompañante. Si Pan en algún momento hubiese querido renunciar a aquellas investigaciones, él habría comprendido. Después de todo, era un delito involucrar civiles en un asunto tan delicado como ese, pero no pudo encontrar a otra persona en la cual confiar como lo hacía con ella. Sin embargo, la joven que estaba sentada frente a él, no había dado ninguna queja respecto a sus planes ni a sus órdenes. En cambio, había dado muchas ideas que aceleraron de manera impresionantes y no obstante, ahora se encontraban estancados, ya que los que parecían en un principio potenciales sospechosos, ahora eran tan inocentes como los demás. Así, no teniendo más opciones, llevaría a cabo una observación más a fondo aunque menos compleja, de la gente que rodeaba a Trunks Brief. Y necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de Pan. Si ella se negaba a seguir, la investigación habría fallado.

—Sabes que es prácticamente imposible que lo saque de esa maldita oficina, pero no tengo más opción que hacerlo y tú sabes porqué —exclamó en voz baja la chica, rechazando una vocecilla en su interior que daba alerta de peligro inminente ante aquel plan.

—Porque es tu amigo y tu jefe, además de ser el hermano de tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto? —respondió él con una sonrisa, la cual la chica correspondió, mas no con alegría, sino con algo de tristeza.

Tras una breve silencio, el de pelo negro se atrevió a buscar la mirada de la joven.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —inquirió al ver la mirada perdida de ella.

—No, en absoluto. Simplemente estoy pensando en cómo rayos lo sacaré de ahí. —Pan hizo una mueca—. Quizás deba inventar algo.

—O lanzar una bomba olorosa debajo de su silla —bromeó él para subir un poco los ánimos.

—Quizás —sonrió ella sombríamente, al tiempo que daba vueltas a su copa de vino tinto con un deje de apatía—, quizás.

 **(...)**

Marron revisaba la agenda de aquel día mientras tarareaba una canción. No lo hacía porque se encontrara particularmente feliz o emocionada, sino que aquella era la única manera en que podía permitirse acerca de un asunto que la intrigaba de sobremanera: la extraña manera de actuar de Pan en los últimos días. Según las circunstancias, lo único que podía pensar era que la morena se había encontrado nuevamente con Fish y las cosas no salieron muy bien. Después de todo, ese sujeto le había hecho un daño tremendo.

Escuchó el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse y le bastó elevar un poco la mirada para darse cuenta que aquella persona estaba sumamente irritada, tanto, que ni siquiera le dio un fugaz vistazo. La rubia vio a Pan dirigirse hacia su escritorio y coger el teléfono y su directorio telefónico, hablando luego seriamente con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Marron apretó los labios y volvió el rostro hacia la pantalla de su computadora. ¿Era su teoría, acerca de que Pan se sentía atraída hacia Trunks, errada? Quizá sí. La chica no podría actuar de una manera como esa con una persona que le importara a tal grado, era más como si viera en Trunks a un amigo solamente y si esto era así, entonces Marron no veía la necesidad de inmiscuirse.

El verdadero problema era el Brief. Él sí que estaba enamorado, y no desde hacía poco. Marron entendía lo difícil que debió haber sido para él ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos por una chica que prácticamente apenas salía de la infancia. Para ella no fue difícil percatarse de eso, pues nada más ver su reacción cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación, era evidente. Él observaba los movimientos de Pan con una expresión cargada de dulzura, y ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos por vergüenza, pues estaba consciente de lo atractivo que el chico resultaba, mas lo admiraba por ratos como se puede admirar una obra de arte, sabiendo que resultaría impensable siquiera tocarlo. Sin embargo, Marron nunca dijo nada, pues conocía bien el espíritu de padre celoso por su pequeña que residía en Goten, el cual era equiparable al de su hermano, Gohan.

Mordió su labio y frunció el ceño. Si Trunks aún la amaba, entonces actuaba de una manera muy egoísta con Mai, ya que era ella y no Pan quien se convertiría en su esposa. A pesar de todo, era muy cruel el pensar que había recurrido a un truco tan bajo para olvidarse de la joven Son, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Mai y el daño de podría hacerle con el tiempo.

Y en ese instante, el ascensor abrió sus puertas, dando paso al presidente de la Capsule Corporation, quien, con una sonrisa, le dio los buenos días e hizo lo mismo con Pan, que le saludó con una sonrisa cálida. Como un rayo, la mirada de la morena se encontró con los ojos azules de Marron y, aunque fugaz, la rubia sintió en ellos una disculpa. Bueno, bueno, si Pan no quería hablar con ella acerca de lo que le molestaba, estaba bien, siempre y cuando no quisiera cargar con todos sus problemas sola.

La rubia recordó que Trunks saldría a una junta no muy lejos de la Corporación, pero se preguntaba si Pan le acompañaría en esa ocasión. Alzó la mirada dispuesta a preguntárselo a ella -porque en lo referente al trabajo, la morena nunca le ignoraba-, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la punta de la lengua, ya que en ese preciso instante la joven abría la puerta de la oficina de Trunks y momentos después, cerraba con delicadeza la misma.

Pelearía por verlas vivir, por verlas sonreír y por verlas dormir en paz por las noches.

Por ellas, haría lo que fuese.

 **(...)**

Trunks se sobresaltó al escuchar el suave golpe en su puerta —que ahora era una puerta común y corriente, ya que la puerta a prueba de ruidos resultó ser un fiasco—, y al saber que era Pan quien le llamaba no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta. A pesar de que en los últimos días había notado un ligero cambio en la chica, no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que —aunque sonara brusco— lo que más le preocupaba era Mai en esos momentos.

Luego del desastre de la cena, en que su prometida soltó tantas cosas que para él resultaban desconocidas, no la había visto, ni siquiera pudo contactarla una vez siquiera. Trataba de comprenderla pero el saber que había tenido un pasado así —pues no veía motivo alguno por el que pudiera mentirle— era demasiado para él. Si tan solo pudiera haberlo sabido... Mai nunca hablaba de ella, jamás esperaba que él se sentara por largas horas a escucharla hablar de nimiedades, en cambio, le instaba a que le platicara de su día, poniendo una mueca de interés tal, que le era imposible sentirse satisfecho de tenerla a su lado. Como una mejor amiga.

¿En qué maldito momento dejó de verla como una amante para verla como una amiga? ¿Cómo, después de haber compartido noche de desenfrenada pasión, ya no la deseaba como antes? ¿Cuándo su corazón ya no vibraba con su tacto? Lo sabía perfectamente, fue desde que Pan volvió a su vida que ya no hubo en su mente otra mujer más que ella.

Pero herir a Mai lo hacía sentirse como un cobarde. Si la dejaba, la heriría, haría lo mismo que le hicieron a Pan, y caer al mismo nivel que aquel idiota de Fish no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.

Apretó los puños e inmediatamente invitó a la joven Son a pasar, recibiéndola con una sonrisa. La observó y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. Dolía saber que la perdería mucho antes de poder intentar ganársela, antes de intentar nada. Y era su culpa, lo sabía, y se maldecía por ello. Si al menos no hubiese sido tan tremendamente estúpido y precipitado, ahora no estaría a punto un colapso mental por el esfuerzo inmenso que le suponía el controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre ella para capturar sus labios y saborearlos.

 _"Afortunado tú que la has besado,_

 _Ya quisiera yo tener,_

 _La oportunidad para besar sus labios,_

 _Tocar su cuerpo, probar su miel... "_

"Maldito Fish", se dijo mientras, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, invitaba a la morena a tomar asiento.

La chica no tardó un solo instante en empezar a hablar del tema que le preocupaba.

—Trunks, hoy irás a un lugar muy cercano y no me importa lo que digas —le cortó rápidamente al verlo con intención de replicar—, ¡soy tu maldita asistente y deseo poder ayudarte! Te lo digo en serio: no tienes ni idea de lo enojada que me haces sentir cada vez que me dices que no puedo acompañarte. No soy una inútil, y sé que tú no piensas que lo sea —dijo con un poco más de calma al verlo hacer una mueca—, pero cada vez que dices eso me haces sentir así, como una inútil.

—Ya te expliqué mis razones —se defendió él con rapidez.

—Y yo lo entiendo, así que ahora me llevarás contigo y no habrá excusas, porque si las hay considera que mañana mismo tendrás mi renuncia —le amenazó.

Trunks, al verla tan seria, con un vestido no revelador pero que le favorecía enormemente, apuntándole con un bolígrafo y haciendo un curioso movimiento con su labio interior, no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Cada vez que estaba junto a ella se sentía fresco, lleno de vida, preparado para cualquier cosa. La amaba, siempre lo haría, pero por su error, nunca tendría oportunidad de decírselo. Moriría con ese amor.

—¿Así que debo sentirme realmente amenazado? Bueno, te necesito más que el aire, Pan, no puedo prescindir de tus valiosísimos servicios, ¿está bien? Así que dime cuál es el plan —dijo con jovialidad y alegría, sin darse cuenta de que una simple frase había hecho palpitar el corazón de la joven frente suyo sin freno.

—Bueno —comenzó ella ignorando su pulso acelerado—, ya que no estamos lejos del lugar, pensé que podríamos ir hasta allá... —por un segundo pareció cohibida— caminando.

Trunks se quedó en silencio y la observó fijamente, al igual que ella lo hacía. Sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Quieres hacerme caminar, acaso? Bueno, no he intentado hacer algo tan temerario en mucho tiempo, pero veo que sería insensato si me pongo pesado al querer ir en auto —respondió mirando hacia la nada.

Pan dejó salir el aire que llevaba reteniendo durante ese tiempo, aun inconscientemente. No obstante, sonrió con naturalidad y se levantó con la intención de retirarse.

—Bien, señor, creo que debo retirarme y poner todo en orden para la junta. Si me permite...

—Ah, claro, claro, puedes retirarte —dijo en voz queda al verla alisarse el vestido y le sonrió.

La morena desapareció de su vista tan rápido como un rayo y le intrigó la razón. Sin embargo, tenía otro asunto en mente que le hacía darse cuenta de la patética excusa de hombre que era, y cómo no, si ni por un momento tuvo la delicadeza de insistirle a su prometida para que le abriera el corazón y le confiara su pasado, no solo su presente y su futuro. Era un egoísta y un desgraciado, y se preguntó qué tanto se conocían ambos para aceptar compartir una vida juntos.

¿Acaso se había lanzado a un precipicio sin fin y su tortura sería caer infinitamente y ver cómo todo lo que apreciaba desaparecía ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada?

Al parecer, sí.

De momento, se dijo a sí mismo, no pensaría en ello al considerar que solamente estaba auto compadeciéndose. Y no necesitaba eso.

 **(...)**

Si en algún momento Goten dudó de su autocontrol, ese instante que vivía era uno de ellos. Luego de no ver a Bra durante algunos días y no saber ni siquiera en dónde demonios estaba, estaba tejiendo un montón de teorías descabelladas de lo que podría haber sucedido. Sin embargo, jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle a Pan. De cualquier forma él ni siquiera tenía derecho de preguntar porque ¿qué podría usar de excusa cuando su sobrina ya sospechaba de sus intenciones? Pero eso no aminoraba ni un poquito el hecho de que sentía su sangre hervir ante la visión de la chica de cabello azul colgada del brazo de un completo alfeñique.

Esa mañana había salido con toda la convicción del mundo de relajarse y al final lo único que conseguía era eso, ¿era esa la manera en que el mundo conspiraba en su contra? Decidió seguir a la pareja que acababa de salir de un restaurante cerca de la Corporación Cápsula y aunque una vocecita en su interior le exigió que parara el acoso sobre Bra, otra, la que moría de celos, le instó a acecharlos desde una distancia prudente.

—Maldición —masculló cuando los vio entrar a una floristería.

Quizás Bra tenía el sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado pues no tardó en darse la vuelta y escudriñar todo a su alrededor, para después sonreír ampliamente en disculpa a su acompañante quien, galantemente, hizo lo mismo. Afortunadamente los reflejos de Goten fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para esconderse detrás de una señora obesa que pasaba por ahí, mas cuando ésta se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, él no tuvo más remedio que fingir demencia y salir disparado hasta la acera de enfrente.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando los vio entrar a una tienda de antigüedades. Goten observó un buen rato desde el otro lado de la calle pero terminó desesperándose. Cruzó rápidamente y logró entrar al local sin ser visto por ambos. Escogió un sombrero que estaba colgado en una percha y se colocó en la cabeza sin que llegara a ser visto por el dueño. Se paseó curioseando por el lugar manteniendo una respetable distancia de la pareja, pero también pudiendo escuchar retazos de la conversación que mantenían, la cual, aunque no muy reveladora, sí le confirmó que esa era la primera vez que salían.

"Mi amigo, si la conocieras más a fondo, sabrías que ella no es la chica dulce que aparenta ser —pensó al verlos sonreír como tontos—. Ella no es más que una gatita salvaje que está demasiado preocupada escondiendo sus garras como para divertirse realmente contigo."

Luego de un par de minutos, los dos jóvenes se acercaron al mostrador y charlaron un rato con el dueño. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaban buscando, ahí no estaba. Por lo tanto, se vieron obligados a salir, no sin que antes Bra diera otro vistazo al lugar, comenzando a sospechar. El chico pudo agacharse en el momento justo pero esto no pasó desapercibido para el hombre del mostrador —un anciano rechoncho y con cara de pocos amigos—, quien ni tardo ni perezoso se plantó frente al muchacho cuando él pudo ponerse de pie, sin perderse la esbelta figura de Bra a través de los ventanales.

—Oye, muchacho —dijo el hombre quitándole el sombrero de la cabeza—: ni pienses que te puedes llevar nada de aquí sin pagarlo primero.

Goten le dio una sonrisa tonta y apuntó con el dedo índice hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

—Creo que eso debería decírselo a aquel chico que trata de robarse la caja de música.

El anciano rápidamente volteó la cabeza en la dirección indicada por Goten quien, al ver que su huida era viable, no lo dudó un instante y salió corriendo a máxima velocidad del lugar, con el dueño furioso gritándole por su mala broma.

Cruzó nuevamente la calle y dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que escuchó el tan particular quejido femenino.

—Oye, amigo, ten más cuidado —replicó otra voz, masculina y grave.

Y Goten conocía esas voces. Se giró bruscamente y se encontró frente a Pna y Trunks, quienes lo veían a su vez con gesto sorprendido. Hizo caso omiso de ello y se puso de puntillas para ver si encontraba entre la multitud de gente a Bra y, para su alegría o desgracia, la chica Briefs había volteado y ahora lo miraba con el rostro contraído por la furia. Cuando el chico quiso darle una sonrisa, ella ya se había dado media vuelta y caminaba con la misma dignidad de un gato.

—Maldita sea, se fue —susurró para sí mientras con desanimo soltaba un bufido.

—¿Estabas espiando a mi hermana, degenerado? —La voz de Trunks se tornó baja y peligrosa, casi intimidante, claro, de no tratarse de Goten a quien el joven se dirigía, pero como el Son estaba más enfocado en mirar cómo su chica se perdía entre la gente, poco caso hizo de la amenaza, aunque tuvo tiempo de replicarle.

—¿Degenerado yo? Tu expediente no está tan limpio, Briefs, así que no eres nadie para juzgarme.

Pan, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, tuvo que intervenir al ver que el asunto se estaba tornando serio.

—Por favor, Goten, no hagas una escena aquí. Sé que ella te gusta pero no deberías espiarla: es de mal gusto —susurró en el oído de su tío, sujetándole del brazo cuando quiso alejarse de ella.

—Entonces vas tras mi hermana, ¿verdad? Pensé que tenías un poco de vergüenza, Goten —siseó Trunks, con la mirada fija en el moreno.

Los transeúntes les evitaban, el ajetreo de la tarde les impedía siquiera querer averiguar por qué aquellos tres jóvenes les obstruían el paso. El sonido de los autos funcionaban como una cortina para la conversación y, no obstante, ellos procuraban pasar desapercibidos.

—Ella ya es una mujer adulta, no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por ella —exclamó Goten, ofendido.

El rostro de Trunks se descompuso en una mueca de puro odio. Si hubiese podido y si Pan no estuviera presente, no habría dudado ni un instante en darle un par de golpes al sujeto que tenía enfrente; se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

—Déjala en paz, Goten. En una ocasión vi de lo que eres capaz y te aseguro que si tocas a mi hermana lo pagarás caro, imbécil —amenazó él.

La chica se había puesto junto a su familiar en un acto inconsciente pero que denotaba protección, cosa que a Trunks no le pasó desapercibido. Ella se volvió hacia Goten y conversó unos instantes con él, en tono serio. El joven Briefs, mientras tanto, echó un vistazo alrededor y peinó su cabello con los dedos, tratando de controlarse. Era frustrante el saber que el Son podía actuar con tanta frescura. Era, sin duda, un cínico.

—¿Entonces qué demonios haces caminando en la calle con ese tipo? —La pregunta llegó a sus oídos y rápidamente devolvió su atención a ambos morenos.

El rostro de Pan no lo podía ver porque estaba de espaldas. Sin embargo, a Goten lo veía perfectamente y éste lucía sumamente molesto.

—Ese no es tu asunto, Goten. En la noche te explicaré todo, pero ahora, te lo ruego, vete. —Acto seguido, Pan echó a andar sin mirar atrás y Trunks le siguió casi automáticamente. Goten sólo pudo refunfuñar y observar cómo ambos tomaban rumbo hacia la Corporación y maldijo en silencio antes de apresurarse a caminar en la dirección por la cual desapareció Bra. Con un poco de suerte, podría encontrarla. Ese pensamiento pintó una sonrisa en sus labios. Y esa nadie se la quitaría.

 **(...)**

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Él, confundido por todo el asunto entre esos tres. Ella, furiosa por el hecho de que sus planes se desmoronaban de a poco.

Mai observó al chico de piel morena que había seguido durante largo rato a la pareja que conformaban Trunks y Pan y sonrió. De ser un poco más astuto se habría percatado de que también estaba siendo espiado. Agradeció el haber esperado un poco antes de tratar de encontrarse con Trunks pues, de no ser así, nunca habría sospechado nada. No obstante, debía saber qué tanta información tenían y una vez averiguado eso, lo eliminaría. Mientras tanto, le haría saber a Fish del asunto. Quizás podría utilizarlo a su favor.

Aun oculta en su automóvil podía sentir la mirada de Shu en ella y sabía que un solo error de su parte le costaría la vida. La advertencia de Pilaf había sido concreta: un fallo similar al del día de la cena y sería comida para lobos. Apretó el volante con ambas manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancuzcos: en su dedo anular ya no estaba su anillo de compromiso. Mirando el horizonte jugueteó con la idea de asesinar a Pilaf. «Morder la mano que te da de comer» pensó con sorna. Pero ella era una ladrona, una estafadora, no una asesina. No obstante, la idea persistía. Sus pensamientos era un lugar que no podía ser vigilado, el único rincón en que estaba a salvo.

Con el sabor amargo de aquel pensamiento, empezó a conducir hacia su apartamento. La visita a su prometido tendría que esperar.

 _Fin capítulo décimo_.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias** YingFa Tomoe **por tus reviews! Me alegra que te guste la historia. :) Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero realmente hay veces en que no puedo siquiera concentrarme para escribir. Es bastante frustrante, a decir verdad. Esperemos que pueda traerles el siguiente capítulo más rápido, no obstante, también escrito concienzudamente, puesto que en ocasiones anteriores el estresarme simplemente ha resultado en capítulos que no van de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado y no hay manera en que pueda publicar algo como eso. Ustedes no lo merecen y la historia tampoco. Pedirles que me tengan paciencia es realmente muy difícil para mí, de verdad me siento fatal al saber que les he fallado como autora. Sin embargo, agradezco a esas personas que han leído este capítulo. :) ¡Su opinión también me ayuda mucho! A veces pienso que mi historia no les gusta. :(**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto! Y que tengan un excelente día. :)**_


End file.
